Harry Potter y la Verdadera Magia
by king28
Summary: Este Fic. continúa después de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Harry empezara a entrenarse por su cuenta, ahora que conoce la profecía, Dumbledore ayudara en su formación mágica.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Tras los hechos pasados en su quinto año. Harry Potter se siente, extremadamente triste pues perdió a lo único que podía considerar como su familia. Sirius Black que era su padrino. Harry alguna vez había soñado con vivir con Sirius y alejarse de su odiosa "familia". Sus tíos Vernon, Petunia y su primo Dudley, eran los peores muggles que pudieran existir en el planeta.

Harry además de tener que soportar con la carga de conciencia de la muerte de Sirius. Tenía que soportar a su odiosa familia, que lo trataban como un bicho raro. Además también cómo a un esclavo y aislarlo del resto del mundo. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, nunca tuvo amigos. Pero ahora tenía dos, que el consideraba los mejores que pudo encontrar.

Harry que ahora conoce los hechos por lo cual murieron sus padres. Y por lo que Voldemort intentó matarlo y lo sigue tratando. Que es una profecía hecha por Trelawney en cabeza de puerco ante Dumbledore. Se dedicará a mejorar en todos los aspectos para algún día poder ser libre del destino que lo marcó antes de nacer. Aplicándose en sus estudios y proponerse límites para poder mejorar.

Esta vez no sólo estudiaría lo que se enseña en Hogwarts. Si Voldemort le transfirió algunos poderes cuando lo atacó, era el momento de aprovecharlos. Por lo que buscaría la manera de aprender artes oscuras, sabiendo que Dumbledore no se lo permitiría.

Harry tendría que buscar la forma de obtener ese tipo de conocimientos, además de trabajar todo lo posible para perfeccionarse en Oclumancia, para qué Voldemort no volviera a interferir en su mente, también de aprender Legeremancia, y así tener un mayor conocimiento de quienes se puede fiar.

Este año estará lleno de muchos cambios y emociones. Además de adquirir, ciertos artículos "especiales", que lo ayudaran en la obtención de nuevos poderes. Y conocer más acerca de su pasado. Ya que para el es un misterio.

No sólo se conformará con la mejoría mágica sino que tratarán de mejorar físicamente. Ya que un gran mago no sólo debe ser fuerte mágicamente, sino que también físicamente.

Harry aún recuerda muy vivamente los sucesos que ocurrieron cuando el estaba en su cuarto año. Más precisamente la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Cuando el y Cedric regresaron a Hogwarts, después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Voldemort. Dumbledore lo incorporó del suelo. Y el es un hombre viejo.

Muchos magos detestan las actividades físicas y eso los hace menos ágiles y resistentes. Harry aprovecharía su tiempo para mejorar y tratar de convertirse en un gran mago.

Además Harry conocerá el amor, y peleará contra los que interfieran en el, también reafirmará la amistad que tiene con Ron y Ginny. Será uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts junto con Hermione. Pero tendrá tiempo para meterse en problemas y divertirse con el quidditch.

Además los antiguos miembros del E.D. le pedirán que continúe con su enseñanza hacia ellos. Lo que acarreará un torneo de duelo en Hogwarts.

Y tendrá un final de curso muy agitado, gracias a los exámenes M.H.B. cómo también una trampa muy bien planeada. Para así poder tratar de eliminar a Harry Potter, que mostrara todo lo aprendido durante el curso, y dará una sorpresa.


	2. 1 Entrenamiento muggle y mágico

**Declaimer:** (_NO VOY A ESCRIBIRLO DE NUEVO_) Los personajes no son míos, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Este es mi primer Fic. Así que por favor no sean severos.

Perdón por los errores de ortografía.

1.- Entrenamiento muggle y mágico

Harry Potter, solamente tenía un día de haber regresado de Hogwarts. Colegio de magia y hechicería. No había podido dormir toda la noche, a causa de las constantes pesadillas de lo que había pasado en el departamento de misterios. Continuamente observaba la caída de Sirius a través del velo de la muerte, el único culpable de todo eso era él.

Por que fue lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en la trampa de Voldemort, se repetía en su mente que si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero no, tenía que dejarse llevar por su impulsiva forma de ser. En lugar de analizar todo fríamente, tal como Hermione trató de hacerlo entender. Harry pensó, todos los que están cerca de mi acaban muertos, mis padres, Sirius, Cedric.

Pero ahora que tenía el conocimiento acerca de la profecía. Entendía por que Voldemort quiso asesinarlo. Tendría que pagar por todo lo que les hizo a sus padres y a las demás personas que había asesinado. También se encargaría de Bellatrix lestrange, una de las más fieles servidoras de Voldemort.

Una sucia mortifaga. Todavía le daba vueltas lo último que le dijo después de haberle lanzado la maldición cruciatus. Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable, ¿verdad, chico? ¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello. La rabia sin más no me hará mucho daño.

Ahora que Harry lo analizaba, debería de aprender artes oscuras. Ya que Voldemort le transfirió algunos poderes al atacarlo, los aprovecharía al máximo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de estudiar las artes oscuras sea como sea, Harry conociendo como conocía a Dumbledore sabía que ni en sueños lo dejaría que estudiara ese tipo de magia.

Así que tendría que aplicarse a ella sin que lo sepa nadie. Pero antes tendría que estudiar todo lo contenido en sus cinco años de estudio. También la Oclumancia, para que Voldemort no tenga conocimiento de lo que Harry esté realizando.

Y además debía empezar a ejercitarse físicamente pues necesitaba tener fortaleza y resistencia física. Había observado que Albus Dumbledore, es muy fuerte físicamente aunque no lo parezca. Y es que los magos evitan el ejercicio físico, lo que le daría una ventaja al ahora de batirse a duelo.

Tendría que tener un itinerario para realizar todo de una manera ordenada. Tomando pluma y pergamino, empezó a planear su horario. De lunes a viernes: a las seis de la mañana saldría a correr, a las siete desayuno, ocho lectura ligera, de nueve a once flexiones de pecho, piernas, brazos, espalda y abdominales.

En la tarde: de tres a cinco leer todo el material de Hogwarts. Dedicándose tres horas al día como tenía en su itinerario.

Creía poder terminar dos libros por semana, ya que el sábado y domingo, leería tres horas en la mañana y tres por la tarde. Así descansaría sus músculos y aumentaría sus conocimientos mágicos.

Y comenzó su entrenamiento para convertirse en lo que todo el mundo esperaba de el, el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. El mismo creyó que eso sonaba un poco egocéntrico. En su primer día sus tíos Vernon y Petunia no lo querían dejar salir a correr. Y su primo Dudley estaba ayudando en ello, diciendo que debería pagar por lo que consume en esa casa trabajando.

Pero Harry les recordó lo que les habían dicho sus amigos después de salir de la estación del tren, a lo que los Dursleys se petrificaron y le dijeron que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Así comenzó Harry Potter su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento.

Fue una semana realmente dura, su cuerpo le dolía en lugares que nunca creyó que le podían doler. Ni siquiera con la maldición cruciatus, sintió dolores en esas zonas de su cuerpo.

Pero el lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que el ejercicio estaba dándole frutos, ya corría muchísimo más que el primer día. También realizaba muchísimas más flexiones para las partes de su cuerpo que cuando inició. Los libros que había leído, los estudió a conciencia. Conociéndolos prácticamente de memoria.

Todo ese ejercicio y estudios además de mejorar su capacidad física y mágica le servía para no soñar con la muerte de Sirius. Pues el entrenamiento físico y la lectura lo dejaban sumamente fatigado, además incluyendo la Oclumancia, al vaciar su mente antes de ir a dormir.

En su tiempo de descanso analizaba toda su vida y ahora entendía el por que de vivir con los Dursleys. Además de la protección de sangre gracias a su tía Petunia, al dejarlo con ellos lo habían hecho fuerte de cierta manera. No era un niño mimado, aunque pensaba que Dumbledore podía habérselas ingeniado para hacerle la vida menos miserable. Por que no pensó Dumbledore en que si Harry moría, no habría tenido un solo momento feliz en su infancia.

La siguiente semana, Harry notó que algunas chicas lo observaban y le hacían guiños de ojo. A lo que el se ponía colorado y las saludaba, las chicas sonreían al ver que era muy tímido. Y algunas parecían como si quisieran acercarse a el, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ahora era un chico atractivo. Su cabello que parecía que nunca crecía, si lo había hecho. Siempre tenía el cabello alborotado, lo que estaba de moda entre los muggles. Sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que contrastaban con su cabello negro azabache, además de estar muy alto, y ahora sus músculos se veían en forma.

Todo eso lo hacía muy atractivo hacia las chicas, teniendo en cuenta además su fama de chico problemático, en otras palabras "rebelde". Dada gracias a sus tíos y primo, lo hacían que llamara más la atención de las chicas. Dudley lo veía con resentimiento. Pues a el nadie lo notaba, Harry creía que lo ignoraban.

Esa semana, mejor dicho el miércoles llegó Remus Lupin a Privet Drive. Aunque siempre había guardia. Pero él llegó para visitar a Harry, tocó el timbre del número cuatro. Y por la puerta salió Petunia Dursley, ella al verlo le preguntó que deseaba. El le preguntó esta Harry en casa, le dijo que si y lo hizo pasar. No fue por educación si no por el que dirían los vecinos al ver a alguien con esas pintas frente a su casa.

Hizo pasar a Lupin a la sala, Petunia estaba feliz de que Vernon no estuviera en casa por su trabajo. Estaría que moriría de enojo, subiré por el le dijo a Lupin. Lupin le detuvo antes de que fuera por Harry y le preguntó, disculpe pero como se encuentra Harry moralmente hablando. Petunia le contestó que se ejercita y estudia en su cuarto mucho, pero en los momentos que no hace nada, se ve muy deprimido.

Lupin lo meditó, después le dijo, puede decirle a Harry que estoy aquí por favor. A lo que Petunia subió las escaleras.

Harry estaba en su habitación terminando sus ejercicios cuando escuchó tocar la puerta, se acercó para abrirla y preguntó a tía Petunia que era lo que quería, ella le dijo que tenía visita.

Harry le dijo que en un momento bajaría, corrió a la ducha, se colocó la ropa, trató de peinarse y bajo las escaleras. Hola Harry le dijo Lupin cuando lo vio ¡como has cambiado Harry, hola profesor Lupin como está. Lupin le contestó ya no soy tu profesor, así que llama me solo Remus.

A lo que Harry accedió, cómo estás de dijo Remus a Harry. Harry le contestó que bien, pero Remus observó que no era así. Remus le dijo sabes que Sirius no querría que tu estuvieras así por el, el murió luchando y es así como el hubiera querido terminar. Luchando por los que amaba.

Harry le dijo lo se pero lo extraño, a lo que Remus también le dijo yo también. Sabes Harry, yo sé que no puedo sustituirlo pero si necesitas hablar sobre algo sabes que cuentas conmigo. Harry a sintió, Remus le dijo que ya era hora de irse. Harry lo acompañó a la puerta, y allí ambos se despidieron con un abrazo.

Reunión en los cuarteles de la orden del Fénix.

Pero Dumbledore le decía Molly Weasley, en este momento Harry necesita más de nosotros, no podemos dejarlo con esos muggles. Deja traerlo aquí, pero mi querida Molly no puedo hacer eso Harry debe pasar un tiempo en Privet Drive. Es para su seguridad, además el se está distrayendo.

Realizando ejercicios físicos, pues todos los días sale a correr. Por lo menos eso dicen todos los reportes de los que hacen la guardia, yo sé que Harry está deprimido. Pero debemos dejarlo solo para que pueda aceptar la pérdida, además no creo que Harry en este momento quiera estar aquí en Grimmauld place.

Remus les dijo a Molly y a Dumbledore que Harry además de ejercitarse está estudiando. Ellos comprendieron el motivo de Harry para eso, mejor dicho Molly creyó que Harry lo hacia para distraerse. Pero Dumbledore sabía que además Harry se estaba preparando para el futuro. Molly creo que para el cumpleaños de Harry lo podríamos traer aquí, para ese momento creo que ya habrá aceptado la muerte de Sirius.

Ron y Hermione escuchaban la conversación desde las escaleras, y Hermione sentía mucho lo que Harry estaba pasando en este momento. Pero Ron estaba contento, tenía la posibilidad de estar a solas con Hermione más tiempo otra vez, quien sabe tal vez podría armarse de valor y decirle por fin lo que siente.

Harry seguía con su rutina de ejercicios y estudio y ya había terminado con todos los libros de Hogwarts, así que empezó a planear una escapada al callejón Diagon. Saldría el treinta de julio un día antes de su cumpleaños.

Había estado vigilando las guardias y aunque estaban bajo capas de invisibilidad. Sabía cuando ojo loco Moody estaba de guardia. Gracias al sonido que hacía su pata de palo. En estás dos últimas semanas había estado entrenando defensa personal, conocía los movimientos de Dudley de boxeo y había observado mucho karate, así que había practicado ambas cosas, lo que lo había hecho un buen peleador. Lo comprobó dos días atrás cuando unos chicos que Harry creyó al principio que eran la pandilla de Dudley, estaban atemorizando a unos niños, Harry los defendió y terminó confrontándose en contra de tres. El creyó que sólo podría esquivarlos y tal vez vencer a uno, pero venció a los tres sin mucho esfuerzo.

Los niños lo observaron todo y después se lo agradecieron. Ese día tuvo suerte de que ningún miembro de la orden del Fénix lo haya seguido, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ellos no lo seguían mientras corría.

Pero regresando al tema Harry sabía que Alastor no estaría el treinta de julio por que ese día a era jueves y el vigilaba los martes, lo que le daba la posibilidad de escapar ese día. Empezó a plantear una posible estrategia, a la que llegó en muy poco tiempo. Saldría a las cinco y media de la mañana del siguiente día, con su capa de invisibilidad.

Y tomaría transporte público no mágico hasta un lugar cerca del Caldero Chorreante, como ese día era uno antes de su cumpleaños no se extrañarían de que no saliera a correr. y lo verían cómo siempre en la noche cuando encendía la luz de su habitación.

Llegó el día treinta. Y Harry se levantó y busco en la casa algo para cubrirse la cicatriz. Entre las cosas viejas de Dudley que estaban en su cuarto encontró una gorra, y era perfecta para lo que el necesitaba. Y busco una bolsa lo suficientemente grande para guardar los libros que comprara.

Salió rumbo al caldero Chorreante. Y al llegar, traspasó la entrada, y se fue directo a Gringotts para sacar dinero y empezar con las compras. Pero al estar allí pensó que necesitaba una forma de poder gastar mucho dinero sin necesidad de cargar los bolsillos llenos de galeones.

Harry se acercó a un gnomo que estaba desocupado y le consultó si había forma de poder gastar mucho dinero sin necesidad de llevar consigo una gran cantidad de galeones. El gnomo le dijo, que si existía una forma. Pero que era bastante cara. Harry le preguntó ¿que tan cara?. A lo que el gnomo le contesto que quinientos galeones anuales, y ¿cuál es esa forma?. El gnomo le contestó, es un saco hechizado.

Del cual sólo el dueño puede sacar dinero. Pero para poder facilitarle esa forma debe de tener una cuentas substancial con nosotros. Harry le contestó mi nombre es Harry Potter, cree usted que puede facilitarme su producto.

El gnomo abrió los ojos como platos y le dijo, claro que sí señor Potter disculpe por no haberlo reconocido. Ahora mismo le entregó lo que pidió.

Además de dijo el gnomo, le notificó que usted es el heredero universal de el señor Sirius Black. Todo está arreglado. No necesita firmar nada. Por que el señor Black dejó un testamento con todas las indicaciones pertinentes.

El gnomo le llevó la bolsa y de pidió que la sostuviera mientras el aplicaba el hechizo para que solamente el pudiera sacar dinero, el gnomo le explicó que el dinero era extraído desde su cámara. Y para sacar el dinero de la bolsa solamente tenía que poner la bolsa hacia abajo y pensar en la cantidad.

Harry salió de Gringotts rumbo a la tienda de madame Malkin para comprar una túnica que esconda su rostro para cuando tenga que ir al callejón Knockturn.

Se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts a comprar sus nuevos libros de todos los temas que no estuvieran prohibidos. Entró al local y se dispuso a buscar todos los libros que estuvieran mucho más avanzados a los que poseía.

Así compró cuatro sobre transformaciones, cinco de defensa contra las artes oscuras, uno de adivinación, seis de encantamientos, tres de Aritmancia uno básico, el otro intermedio, y el último avanzado. Y muchos más. Los guardó en su bolso y continuó.

Harry se dirigió al callejón Knockturn para luego ir a la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. La vio. Y observó que estaba vacía.

Harry entró a Borgin y Burkes y empezó a revisar el contenido de las librerías, nada de eso parecía ilegal. A lo que Harry se acercó al señor Borgin y le preguntó, discúlpeme podría mostrarme un material más "apropiado" para realizar lo que me plazca. Lo dijo de forma fría y arrastrando las palabras, el señor Borgin lo observó por un momento y preguntó.

Lo conozco, a lo que Harry contestó. Si pero es mejor que no sepa quien soy, el hombre no confiaba en Harry. Y este le dijo, sólo digámoslo así dijo Harry si no confía en mi. Le daré una prueba, hace tres años un conocido de mi familia. El señor Malfoy, le vendió ciertos artículos muy "variados". Ahora el señor Borgin cambió su expresión y le dijo, puede seguirme.

Lo dirigió adentro de su tienda y le mostró una biblioteca completamente orientada a las artes oscuras. Harry paseó por ella y fue extrayendo los libros que más le interesaban, magia prohibida por el ministerio, bonito título pensaba Harry, Oclumancia, Legeremancia, rituales y su poder, bueno me llevaré estos, buena selección le dijo el señor Borgin.

Disculpe pero no tiene algo más "sobresaliente", el señor Borgin lo observó y luego le dijo tengo algo muy especial. Pero no creo que pueda pagarlo. Harry le contestó. Por el dinero no hay problema, entonces dijo el señor Borgin este libro que le voy a mostrar es único. Solamente que existe un pequeño problema. ¿Cuál es? preguntó Harry. El señor Borgin respondió que nunca nadie lo ha podido abrir. Está cerrado mágicamente y créame hasta el que no debe ser nombrado lo intentó. Pero no lo consideró tan preciado, por que se dejó llevar por las apariencias.

Mire y observe, todos los libros alrededor y vera que todos sin excepción son de tapa negra. Y este libro, su tapa es verde. No parece que sea de artes oscuras, pero por lo que he averiguado, es el libro más poderoso sobre ellas.

Harry se sorprendió por lo que le dijo pero no lo demostró. Y Harry le dijo, podría usted mostrarme ese libro. El señor Borgin se acercó aún cuadro y empezó a murmurar una serie de palabras ininteligibles. En unos minutos el cuadro se movió dando paso a lo que parecía un cuadrado dentro del muro.

Saco un libro como él dijo era de tapa verde. Harry al verlo sintió una gran ola de energía, era como si el libro lo llamara, le preguntó al señor Borgin si podía revisarlo. El accedió. Harry lo tomó y al tomarlo sintió como si éste fuera suyo le dio la espalda al señor Borgin y trató de abrirlo para su sorpresa este se abrió, no le mostró al señor Borgin que lo había podido abrir, se volvió para encararlo y le preguntó en cuanto me vendería este libro.

El señor Borgin le dijo, ese libro vale más que todos los que vez juntos. Pero ya que nunca podré abrirlo y no creo que puedas hacerlo le dijo con un tono que casi era de risa se lo venderé por tres mil galeones.

Harry le dijo que tenía un trato, empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda. El señor Borgin le dijo que serían cuatro mil galeones por todo. Y Harry sacó su bolsa, la colocó en la mesa y automáticamente aparecieron los cuatro mil galeones en ella. Harry le preguntó al señor Borgin si el conocía algún método por el cual el ministerio de magia no pudiera detectar que el estuviera haciendo magia, lo que hizo que Borgin. Comprendiera que era un menor, y le empezó a explicar.

Mira muchacho el ministerio de magia, solamente detecta la magia no a la persona que la utiliza. Lo que es una ventaja si estas con tu familia, pues se cree que ellos son los que regulan que tu no realices magia hasta ser mayor de edad. Pero sí estas sólo existe una solución, que es, puentear tu magia.

Existe un hechizo que hace parecer que tu magia a sido realizada en otro lugar, es un hechizo muy complicado pero. Por ejemplo tú puedes puentear la magia a un lugar donde habiten sólo adultos. Y así el ministerio no se daría cuenta de que has realizado magia. Harry preguntó, podría facilitarme esa información. A lo que el señor Borgin le sonrió y le dijo, me agradas mucho muchacho. Se dirigió nuevamente al interior de la tienda y regresó con un libro delgado, se lo entregó a Harry y le dijo.

Cuesta quinientos galeones. Lo que Harry pagó gustoso, guardo en su bolsa sus nuevas posesiones. Y Harry, se despidió del señor Borgin y se dirigió nuevamente al callejón Diagon a comprar el resto de lo que necesitaba.

Consideró que era hora de comprar un nuevo baúl como el que había visto en su cuarto año en posesión de Alastor Moody. Se dirigió al lugar donde compró su baúl en primer año y entró a local. Se acercó al vendedor y le preguntó, discúlpeme podría mostrarme baúles que posean varios compartimentos.

Lo que el vendedor le dijo que ese tipo de baúles eran muy costosos. Harry le dijo que no había problema con el precio, entonces sígueme le dijo el vendedor. Harry lo siguió. El vendedor le presentó un baúl con siete compartimentos, en el cual el séptimo era una especie de pozo.

A Harry le recordó el de Alastor Moody era prácticamente igual. Le preguntó si poseía otro que en lugar de tener una especie de pozo tuviera una habitación que fuera muy resistente. A lo que el vendedor le mostró un baúl negro con esquinas de metal verdes. Le dijo que ese era muy especial, en lugar de llaves utiliza una contraseña de voz, y diciendo el número del compartimiento, se habría éste.

Además que no pesaba nada aunque estuviera lleno de pertenencias, pues estaba hechizado para ese propósito y para bloquear posibles hechizos realizados sobre el, incluso las maldiciones imperdonables no pueden dañarlo. O eso creemos, espero que no tengas que comprobarlo.

A Harry le interesó mucho, pues era mejor con clave. Que con llaves, automáticamente se imaginó una contraseña en pársel. Y todo lo demás lo hacía de lo más seguro. Harry le preguntó al vendedor cuanto cuesta. Este le dijo que mil galeones.

Me lo llevo le dijo Harry. El vendedor lo acercó al mostrador. Y Harry pagó por ello.

Cuando se agachó a recoger el baúl se le resbalaron los lentes y se le rompieron, esto lo hizo pensar que necesitaba algo para remediar su problema de visión. Así que le preguntó al vendedor de ese local si conocía alguna óptica en el callejón Diagon.

Lo que este le dijo que encontraría una en la esquina del final de La calle. Harry guardo su bolso que ya estaba repleto de libros en su nuevo baúl, en el primer compartimiento y siguió su travesía por el callejón Diagon.

Harry se dirigió a la óptica. Al entrar se encontró con una señora de unos treinta y cinco años de edad. Ella le preguntó en que podía ayudarle. Harry le contestó si podía hacer algo para no tener que utilizar lentes. la señora lo llamó y le dijo que viera a través de algo que a Harry le pareció unos binoculares, ella lo verificó y le dijo que podía venderle unas lentes nuevas en el mercado que según le habían dicho se parecían a los lentes de contacto muggles. Pero le dijo que estas tenían otras cualidades.

Harry le preguntó ¿cómo cuáles? La señora se las presentó y Harry al observar las se dio cuenta de que eran transparentes lo que no alteraría el color de sus ojos. Bueno dijo con ellos podrás ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad y objetos sólidos nuevamente le contó lo que le dijeron acerca de esas lentes ya que el fabricante era de familia muggle. Le dijo que era algo parecido a los rayos X que llaman los muggles. Además tienen visión nocturna, y también cambian el color de tus ojos, y no necesitarás volver a quitártelas a menos que así lo desees pues se adhieren a los ojos.

Harry se quedó impresionado ¡excelente! Cuánto cuestan. Bueno como sabrá, algo así no es barato. Harry se empezaba impacientar ¿cuánto cuestan? Dijo de una manera un poco brusca a lo que la señora entre cerró el ceño. Trescientos galeones le dijo de un tono algo molesto. Me lo llevo dijo Harry la señora abrió los ojos de la impresión por la forma tan rápida en la que el joven se decidió.

Harry pagó las lentes e iba a colocárselas. Cuando la señora se lo evitó diciéndole que tendría que hacerlo en la noche antes de dormir para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ellas. Y con sólo pensar en que tipo de visión deseaba ellos automáticamente se ajustarían al igual que el color de los ojos. Harry le pidió si le hacía el favor de reparar, los lentes que ya tenía lo que la señora hizo.

Harry se dirigió a comprar material para pociones. entró al local y compró un quit completo de ingredientes normales y muchos otros raros. Un nuevo caldero, por sí tuviera que fabricar otras pociones y estuviera utilizando su otro caldero. Además un estuche para conservar y organizar las pociones.

Según el vendedor nunca se arruinarían si estaban dentro de ese estuche. Tenía una capacidad para unas cien redomas de vidrio. Lo que le proporcionaría una gran ayuda al organizar las pociones y tener ya hechas en caso de necesidad. Salió de local con casi mil galeones menos pero con el baúl más lleno.

Harry pensó que ya era la hora de regresar a Privet Drive y esperar a que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su salida ya que mañana sería su cumpleaños.

Harry llegó a Privet Drive bajo la capa de invisibilidad con su nuevo baúl y subió a su habitación y empezó a ordenar y desempacar todas sus nuevas pertenencias. Ya prácticamente era de noche y mañana sería su cumpleaños. Bajo a cenar. Y como siempre sus tíos y primo lo veían con desprecio. Terminó la cena, llevó sus cubiertos al lavadero, y subió a su habitación.

Se colocó sus lentillas que le provocaron un gran dolor cuando se adhirieron a sus ojos. Después de que se le pasó el dolor se acostó y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el alba y como siempre tomó sus lentes de la mesilla de noche y vio borroso entonces recordó que ya no las necesitaba.

Se las quitó y empezó su rutina, hoy empezaría con sus libros. Harry no se decidía si empezar por su nuevo libro de artes oscuras o por los otros, al final, se decidió comenzar con artes oscuras, en lugar de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero recordó que tenía que poder realizar magia. Así que busco su libro para puentear la magia y se dispuso a leerlo.

Realizo el hechizo y pensó que era hora de comenzar con su libro de artes oscuras. Así que sacó su libro y lo abrió. Empezó a leer con detenimiento. En la parte de arriba de cada página había unos como comentarios. Abajo estaban unas figuras de las manos. Decía. Coloca tus manos aquí para empezar a canalizar tu energía hacia ellas. En cada paso. Este libro te ayudará a realizar tus hechizos sin necesidad de un catalizador como lo es la varita.

Al reverso encontraras los hechizos correspondientes a nivel de energía que fluirá a través de tus manos. Cuando termines el libro podrás realizar todos los hechizos que as aprendido pero en este momento sólo podrás realizar los que corresponden a este nivel. Harry colocó sus manos en los lugares pertinentes, y sintió cómo desde el centro de su cuerpo era arrastrado algo hacia sus manos. Se sintió un poco fatigado, pero empezó a leer lo correspondiente a esa lección.

Al final de la lección decía, también podrás realizar los hechizos de la misma intensidad a los que se te presentan. Necesitas una hora de descanso para adaptarte a cada cuatro páginas.

La noche del treinta de julio. En la reunión de la orden del Fénix

Dumbledore les decía a los miembros que mañana fueran por Harry a Privet Drive. Para que pasará su cumpleaños con sus amigos y los miembros de la orden. Además creía que Voldemort había estado demasiado tranquilo, y eso no le daba buena espina. Lo que lo hacía pensar que Voldemort estuviera buscando la manera de atacara Harry en su casa. Y Dumbledore no quería poner en peligro a Harry dejándolo sin tanta protección.

El sabía que Voldemort no podía llegar a Privet Drive. Por que el mismo había puesto el encantamiento que protege la casa de Harry. Pero sus mortifagos si podían acercarse a la casa. Y las guardias que eran de una sola persona, no podían enfrentarse a muchos mortifagos, lo que era mejor era traer a Harry a los cuarteles.

Dumbledore opinaba que Harry ya habría aceptado un poco la muerte de Sirius y la estancia en Grimmauld place no sería tan problemática, dejó sus divagaciones y siguió con la reunión. Dumbledore dijo Bill para llamar su atención no he dado mi reporte, esta mañana Harry no salió a correr y no lo vi en todo el día en su habitación, aunque no acostumbra acercarse mucho a la ventana, podía haber estado allí pero no lo vi. Dumbledore le preguntó a Tonks si ella lo había visto, a lo que ella contestó, que ella sí lo vio, en la noche cuando encendió la luz de su cuarto. Al parecer había estado dormido dijo Tonks. Por que estaba muy desaliñado.

Dumbledore dijo bueno si no salió no hay problema. Mañana irán, Bill, Tonks, y Alastor por Harry, lo harán por la tarde, así que irán vestidos de muggles, Molly casi saltó de alegría ya que tendría a Harry en los cuarteles y ella consideraba a Harry como uno más de sus hijos. Al terminar la reunión les contaría a los chicos. Al terminar la reunión fue y les contó la noticia a los chicos.

Hermione estaba que daba saltos de alegría, en cuanto a Ron, no parecía agradarle mucho la idea, y lo decidió, era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Ron le preguntó a Hermione si podían hablar en privado. A lo que esta lo miro extrañada y Ginny se rió por lo bajo. Hermione acompañó a Ron a una habitación.

¿Que es lo que querías Ron?. Bueno quisiera preguntarte algo le dijo algo nervioso, se le empezaban a poner rojas las orejas. El que dijo Hermione. Este decía Ron. ¿Hermione quiere ser mi novia?.

¿Que, Yo. Dijo Hermione. Lo que oíste dijo Ron. Ron creo que, éste no es el momento dijo ella evadiendo contestarle estoy preocupada por Harry. Ron se enojó si entiendo Harry, siempre Harry. Ron. Le dijo Hermione tranquilo me vas a decir que en este momento no te preocupa Harry, lo dijo tratando de apaciguarlo.

A lo que Ron contestó en este momento lo único que me preocupa eres tú. Hermione se quedó estupefacta, y le dijo sabes Ron por eso creo que nunca podríamos ser más que amigos eres demasiado molesto. Y dando la vuelta se fue de la habitación.

Ron se quedó observando por donde Hermione había salido momentos antes y se reprendió por su actitud. Hermione tenía razón. Harry estaba mal. Y el en lo único que pensaba era en aprovechar el tiempo en el que su amigo no estaba.

Buscaría la manera de disculparse con Hermione.

Ginny por su parte estaba muy pensativa por lo que Ron le había contado. Algo no encajaba con la actitud que había demostrado Hermione.

Empezó analizar que quizás a Hermione le gustaba Harry, y si era así ella no tenía muchas posibilidades. Tendría que hacer algo para Que Ron y Hermione se hicieran novios, buscaría una forma en la que Ron pareciera más tierno y romántico y tal vez así Hermione aceptar a salir con él.

A la mañana siguiente Alastor, Bill y Tonks llegaron a Privet Drive y se dirigieron al número cuatro. Llamaron al timbre. Y salió Petunia Dursley.

Está Harry en casa. Petunia se debatió entre decirle que no. pero sabía que era imposible. Así pues los invitó entrar pero no por amabilidad si no por que los vecinos podrían ver a gente tan estrafalaria. Subió al habitación de Harry y tocó la puerta en esos salió Harry sudado. Tía Petunia le dijo que tenía visita. A lo que Harry contestó que en un momento bajaría. Entró a su habitación se dirigió al baño, se duchó, se cambió de ropa, y bajó.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a Tonks con su habitual cabello Rosa chicle, Bill Weasley y Alastor Moody. Ellos lo miraron asombrados. La primera en hablar fue Tonks vaya Harry pero que guapo, Quisieras tener una cita conmigo, A lo que Harry contestó no estaría mal ¿cuando sería?. Y Tonks sonrió. Bill le dijo ¡Harry! Esta diferente que has comido vaya estas muy alto y fuerte. Y era verdad Harry se había vuelto bastante musculoso, tanto que no parecía tener dieciséis años, en ese día, y Alastor dijo ¡veo que has estado entrenando! Eso es muy bueno ya sabes alerta permanente.

Bill le dijo, Harry ve y en paca tus cosas, que iremos a Grimmauld place a pasar el resto de tus vacaciones. Ninguno de los tres notaron como por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Harry se volvieron más oscuros y adquirían la forma de los felinos.

Harry les contestó. Creó que en esta ocasión no aceptaré su oferta quiero continuar aquí en Privet Drive. A lo que los tres adultos se miraron asombrados. Pero Harry creemos que el que no debe ser nombrado podría venir a buscarte aquí. Harry les contestó.

El profesor Dumbledore dijo que éste es el lugar más seguro para mí, Harry sabía que ellos vendrían así que tenía preparado su discurso uno muy convincente, aparentando buscar el bien de los demás, y además así era, y ya que todos sabían que el estaba triste por la pérdida de Sirius y no quería exponer a nadie más. Así que prefiero terminar mis vacaciones aquí, de cualquier forma la orden del Fénix siempre estará protegiéndome. Por lo que estaré igual de seguro aquí que en Grimmauld place.

Los adultos viendo que Harry no iría con ellos se dispusieron a salir de allí. Harry se despidió con una gran sonrisa, y ellos se fueron a los cuarteles a reportar lo que pasó.

Los tres miembros de la orden del Fénix, se preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo ustedes se fijaron que Harry se veía más fuerte y alto que ayer. Bill asintió y ojo loco Moody dijo. Yo lo había estado observando con mi ojo mágico, y lo vi más delgado, aunque me ha estado fallando mucho últimamente. Bill dijo yo no me le acerque mucho durante mis guardias puede ser que como lo vi de lejos lo haya visto menos fuerte. Tonks asintió, regresemos a los cuarteles y reportemos lo sucedido.

Harry subió a su habitación y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Ya había aprendido a detectar las auras y por ello sabía antes de que tía Petunia subiera que Bill, Tonks y Alastor estaban ahí.

Tenía hechizada su habitación para ser más grande, pero a la vista de otros parecía normal. Ya podía realizar todos los hechizos que había aprendido sin necesidad de su varita pero al utilizarla podía regular la intensidad de sus hechizos. Haciendo parecerlos débiles, como lo eran antes de su entrenamiento. Ahora la potencia de sus hechizos era cinco veces superior.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para asombrar a Voldemort y también a Dumbledore. Todavía le faltaba mucho para Que sus hechizos fueran más fuertes que los de Dumbledore pero algún día lo serían.

Además de haber perfeccionado la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia, y todo gracias a su libro verde tal como el llamaba, a su libro de magia negra. Le quedaba mucho mejor el nombre ya que la pasta es verde pensaba Harry.

En el encontró la manera de hechizar un cuarto o un lugar especial para que el tiempo transcurriera por cada hora un mes y lo mejor de todo era que su cuerpo envejecía en forma normal. Aunque podría conjurar comidas, había utilizado pociones regeneradoras para no necesitar tantos alimentos.

Por lo que su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una manera sorprendente.

Y lo mejor de todo que todo eso lo había hecho en tan sólo una mañana. Excepto por la media hora que le había gastado en leer el libro que el señor Borgin le vendió para puentear su magia, realmente no había sido tan difícil el hechizo como el señor Borgin se lo había dicho.

Aunque podría ser que el había mejorado mucho gracias a todo su estudio de ese mes. Y la suerte de que en las primeras cuatro páginas se encontrara el hechizo para Que el tiempo en un lugar corriera más lento.

lo que le había conferido casi cinco meses dentro de su baúl, además cada vez quería más a Hogwarts ya que fue el lugar al que puenteo su magia, ya que Hogwarts es el lugar que contienen más magia de todo el mundo mágico, nadie nunca sospecharía además tubo mucha suerte de salir de su baúl antes del medio día. Por la llegada de Bill, Tonks y Alastor. De seguro lo querían llevar a almorzar a los cuarteles.

En Grimmauld place se llevaba a cabo una reunión con la orden del Fénix al completo. Estaban discutiendo de lo que había sucedido cuando fueron a recoger a Harry para llevarlo a los cuarteles Bill, Tonks y Alastor les explicaron del por que no quería ir a los cuarteles y que además que estaba más alto y fuerte de lo que creían. Dumbledore no le dio importancia a eso último.

Lo que el creía era que sabía el motivo secreto por el cual Harry no quería ir a los cuarteles, "no quiere regresar aquí por los recuerdos de Sirius" pensaba el profesor Dumbledore. Snape decía que era un chico malcriado, arrogante, que quiere llamar la atención.

En cuanto a Molly se sentía triste por Que Harry prefería estar solo a ponerlos en peligro, Arthur creía que Harry estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aceptando la muerte de Sirius antes de regresar a Grimmauld place.

Dumbledore les dijo que seguirían con las guardias habituales y si el quería permanecer en Privet Drive no había problema ya que no había ocasionado ningún desastre ni había intentado nada. Todo lo que llevaba del verano lo único que hacía era salir a correr.

Terminada la reunión salieron todos.

Hermione, Ginny y ¿Ron?

Estaban esperando a Molly para saber por Que Harry no había querido ir a los cuarteles. Ellos la abordaron y la acosaron con preguntas, ella les contó lo que Harry había decidido.

Ginny y Hermione lo aceptaron después de pensarlo, más que todo Hermione. Ron por su parte no mostró sentimiento alguno.

En tanto Harry seguía entrenando aunque había cambiado su itinerario. Ahora siempre salía a correr para aparentar normalidad, y a las horas de comida de la casa. Tenía hechizado un reloj que reparó con magia y había encontrado en su cuarto.

Que había pertenecido antes a Dudley, para cuando estuviera en su baúl le mostrara las horas normales así no importaba cuantos meses pasara dentro de su baúl salía al ahora precisa. Sus tíos se asombraban cada vez que lo veían pues siempre habían muchos cambios en el.

Dudley ya no lo molestaba lo observaba muy bien y sabía que ahora Harry era más fuerte que el. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero de seguro la magia estaría involucrada. Algo a lo que Dudley siempre le temía, por mucho que quisiera mejorar físicamente nunca le pediría un favor a su primo.

En tanto Harry tenía un pequeño problema ya no había progresado mágicamente. Físicamente mejoraba todo el tiempo, se veía un cuerpo trabajado a la perfección poseía buen tamaño muscular y gran elasticidad, no era tan grueso cómo Dudley pero si era más fuerte.

Estuvo perfeccionando sus técnicas de defensa personal. Además de haber aprendido a conjurar armas blancas de todo tipo. Y muchos tipos de escudos mágicos. Uno de los más importantes era el Proten éste escudo de magia negra era escudo permanente alrededor de su cuerpo no podía parar las maldiciones imperdonables pero en caso de un ataque sorpresa el primer impacto sería absorbido por el escudo y eso lo alertaría para poder defenderse.

Ya había terminado todo los libros que tenía para estudiar. Incluido su libro verde pero en su libro verde todavía existían ocho páginas en blanco pero sentía como si existiera magia en ellas aunque sabía que no sé mostrarían hasta el momento precisó, en la página que antecedía a estas tenía la instrucción que decía cuando el momento llegue te será mostrado el máximo nivel de la magia.

Harry no entendía Que significaba eso y había probado de diferentes maneras para activar esas ocho páginas pero no había podido hacerlo.

En tanto seguía practicando todos sus hechizos. Y buscando nuevas estrategias además gracias a los libros de Aritmancia. Había aprehendido a crear sus propios hechizos.

Muchos de ellos el lenguaje pársel uno era de tortura como el Cruciatus pero protegían la mente de la persona de la locura. Harry sabía que ese tipo de hechizos no eran de lo mejor pero si quería ganar la guerra tendría que hacer algunas cosas que no lo enorgullecían.

Reunión en los cuarteles de la orden del Fénix

Y como está nuestro querido Potter dijo Snape con su voz que arrastraba las palabras. Bill que era el guardián de turno les dijo que Harry seguía su misma rutina de siempre pero que estaba demasiado fuerte. No se Que está haciendo, pero sea lo que sea es realmente efectivo. Esto hizo que Dumbledore se pusiera a meditar. Creó que es hora de visitar a Harry.

La reunión de la orden finalizó. Y Dumbledore se fue directo a visitar a Harry a Privet Drive.

Dumbledore llegó a Privet Drive cuando ya era de noche. Empezó a caminar por la calle hasta llegar al número cuatro. Tocó el timbre. Y para su sorpresa salió Harry hola profesor como está dijo Harry. Dumbledore se asombró de que su llegada no lo haya impresionado. Dumbledore empezó a ver detenidamente a Harry y realmente se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado era más alto, fuerte y seguro.

Eso hizo que Dumbledore tuviera dudas. Nadie podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Dumbledore preguntó, Harry como estás, a lo que Harry le sonrió de una manera sincera que sorprendió a Dumbledore, pues el creía que Harry estaba destrozado por la muerte de su padrino.

Pues muy bien profesor, estas vacaciones han sido realmente memorables, Dumbledore empezó a rastrear cualquier tipo de magia en las cercanías. El había puesto las defensas en la casa de Harry. Así que sabría si alguien o algo habrían alterado las defensas y barreras mágicas, no encontró nada.

Dumbledore le preguntó a Harry, Harry muchacho cómo es que ahora te vez tan diferente ¿Que es lo que has estado haciendo?. A lo que Harry contestó, simplemente he estado ejercitándome desde el principio del verano. Dumbledore no le creyó. Alzo una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

Intentó utilizar la Legeremancia en contra de Harry. Y tal fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse con unas poderosas barreras mentales. Harry le preguntó por Que intenta entrar en mi mente, lo dijo de una manera desenfadada, si ya le dije lo que he hecho.

Dumbledore le preguntó Harry has practicado Oclumancia. A lo que Harry le contestó. Desde que comenzó el verano, le dijo.

Harry le dijo Dumbledore me permitirías pasar. Claro profesor Dumbledore. Dumbledore entró y se acercó a la sala y siguió aplicando su magia para revisar las barreras mágicas que el había puesto en Privet Drive.

Verificó que nada había pasado pero aún así, el cambio de Harry era demasiado brusco, y presentía que algo en Harry había despertado, y por supuesto eso no era cualquier magia común y corriente, el conocía a Harry y sabía que Harry poseía un poder oscuro que fue el resultado del ataque de Voldemort, pero en este momento su parte oscura era más poderosas que su lado de la luz, aunque Harry demostrara bien su parte positiva, Dumbledore sabía que su lado oscuro podría tomar el control de el cualquier momento.

Por lo que consideró que sería excelente entrenar a Harry en magia antigua que es la magia blanca más poderosa. Dumbledore consideró que era la única manera de equilibrar la fuerza de Harry.

Y no permitir que vuelva a pasar algo parecido a lo que pasó con Voldemort. Era hora de convencer a Harry de ello y empezar las clases lo más pronto posible.

Harry muchacho necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Veo que tus poderes han aumentado, pero creo que no en la forma correcta por lo que tendrás que ir a Grimmauld place para Que te dé clases de magia antigua. Dumbledore esperó observar una reacción en Harry, pero el no mostró ninguna. Harry le contestó creó profesor que tiene razón, ¿cuándo comenzaríamos las clases?. Dumbledore sonrió, eso no había sido muy difícil.

Mañana vendrán algunos miembros de la orden, para llevarte a Grimmauld place por supuesto esto será en la noche. Iras por medio de un traslador. Bueno Harry nos veremos mañana. Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta. Harry le abrió y después de dar un paso afuera Dumbledore desapareció.

Harry empezó a rememorar todo lo que había realizado antes de la llegada de Dumbledore. Harry estaba en su habitación disfrutando de un momento de quietud. Ya que había estudiado todo los libros así que se evitaría de la lectura. Lo único en su rutina diaria era realizar ejercicios así que podía descansar varios meses u horas depende de cómo se mirara.

En ése instante sintió la presencia del profesor Dumbledore. Con un simple movimiento de manos ordenó su habitación. Y con otro movimiento aplicó un hechizo escudo para Que toda la magia oscura que había realizado no fuera detectada.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera para recibir al profesor Dumbledore. El conocía muy bien a Dumbledore y sabía que aún mago como el no sería tan fácil de engañar, bajo sus niveles mágicos al mínimo. Ya que gracias a su libro verde, su magia negra era detectable para un mago como Dumbledore. Se aplicó el escudo proten, para aún así poder debilitar más la presencia de su magia oscura.

Y prácticamente Dumbledore, le estaba ofreciendo darle clases de magia antigua. Y el no las iba a rechazar, pues era una forma de equilibrar su poder y mejorar. Ya que había tenido un estancamiento mágico.

Ahora subiría a su habitación, guardaría todas sus cosas en su baúl, le aplicaría un hechizo en pársel para Que nadie excepto el pudiera abrirlo. Además tendría que quitar todos los hechizos en su habitación.

Harry pensó que fue bueno que los Dursleys no se metieran con el. En todo el tiempo que había estado entrenando. Aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez se asustaron por el cambio drástico que sufrió y sabían que eso era por la magia.


	3. 2 Primer ataque y regreso a Grimmauld

Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Si no fuera por ustedes este capitulo no existiría.

Agradecimientos a sus reviews al final. Léanlos por favor. Por esos comentarios, de algunas personas. Este capitulo esta mejor diseñado. ¡Gracias a todos ustedes!.

2.- Primer ataque y regreso a Grimmauld place

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó, con un pequeño dolor en la cicatriz. Sabía que aunque hubiera perfeccionado la Oclumancia, sentiría algunos de los sentimientos de Voldemort. Y ahora se encontraba feliz, algo se traía entre manos. Harry se levantó y ya que tenía todo listo desde la noche, se baño, se cambió, y conjuro un pequeño desayuno sabiendo que el que le daría su tía sería miserable. Antes de bajar a desayunar con sus tíos, apenas pasó un pie en las escaleras cuando sintió unas presencias desconocidas. Esto lo puso alerta, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Sacó la túnica que había comprado en el callejón Diagon para no ser reconocido, bajó y no le dijo a sus tíos, sino que les ordenó que subieran a la habitación de tía Petunia y tío Vernon, y que fuera con ellos Dudley.

Ellos no desobedecieron al ver la cara que Harry tenía, cuando lo hicieron. Harry colocó un poderoso escudo en la habitación, duraría por media hora, lo suficiente para arreglar este problema. Se cubrió la cara con la capucha de la túnica y se dirigió a la puerta para esperar la llegada de los mortifagos, cuando sintió la presencia de Bellatrix lestrange. El odio se apoderó de él, sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente para parecerse a los de los felinos y se tornaron oscuros. No aguantó más y salió de la casa apareciéndose afuera.

Antes de que Harry despertara, en la mansión Ryddle. Voldemort estaba planeando, con su círculo interno un ataque a Harry. Bellatrix lestrange sería la encargada del ataque, y llevaría a veinte de sus mortifagos. Le ordenó a los mortifagos que se aparecieran en Privet Drive y ahí esperaran a Bellatrix, los mortifagos así lo hicieron.

-Voldemort le dijo a Bellatrix que podía divertirse con Potter pero que se lo llevara vivo, para así poder disfrutar el placer de matarlo el mismo.

-Bellatrix mostró aceptación y con una reverencia, desapareció.

Apareció en Privet Drive y dirigió a los mortifagos a la casa de Harry.

Harry observó la llegada de veintiún personas que se acercaban. Y escuchó. Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, se oyó la voz de Bellatrix.

-Será algún miembro de la orden del Fénix.

-Dijo con falsa ternura.

-Harry contestó.

-No, soy alguien que tu conoces y desde ahora tu peor pesadilla. Bellatrix reconoció la voz de Harry y dijo.

-Valla, veo que el pequeño bebé Potter nos está esperando.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, y mucho más divertido.

-Eso crees pues te digo que no será tan fácil le dijo Harry, Bellatrix se rió, y se dispuso a atacar. Harry se colocó en posición de ataque, y sin pensarlo, le lanzó el hechizo torturador en pársel, con la varita y con la mano izquierda se dispuso a defenderse. Su prioridad era torturar a Bellatrix, y así lo hizo.

Los mortifagos escucharon los gritos de Bellatrix, y empezaron a atacar. Pero para su sorpresa todas sus maldiciones rebotaban en un escudo plateado, que a cada maldición que chocaba contra ella sonaba con un gong.

Al ver que no le afectaban esas maldiciones, empezaron a lanzar las imperdonables. Harry, tuvo que dejar el escudo del lado y sin quitar la maldición de Bellatrix empezó a atacar a los mortifagos. Con todos ellos utilizó sólo magia oscura, los mortifagos no podían con el. Harry esquivaba todas las maldiciones con facilidad gracias a su gran agilidad, los mortifagos. Viendo que no podían darle, empezaron a lanzar las maldiciones a cualquier parte sin importarles en donde irían a parar. Con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas dieran en su objetivo. Y funcionó, varios ¡crucios! impactaron en Harry, pero éste no grito. Sino que activó un escudo de aura. Era un escudo el cual podía cancelar la maldición cruciatus por algunos segundos, lo que le permitió, escapar de todos los crucios y empezó a lanzar ¡incancerus! a los mortifagos, atándolos con gruesas cuerdas.

En esos instantes llegaron los miembros de la orden del Fénix y observaron que estaban ¡atacando a un solo hombre!. Lo apoyaron y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones en contra de los mortifagos, los mortifagos viendo que llegaron refuerzos, para el encapuchado. Desaparecieron dejando a todos los demás que estaban atrapados.

Harry se dio cuenta de la llegada de la orden del Fénix acompañada de Dumbledore y sabía que los miembros no lo habían identificado pero Dumbledore si, así pues se dispuso a desaparecer. Sabiendo que ninguno de los mortifagos atrapados por él no podrían escapar y mucho menos Bellatrix que había sido torturada por el durante unos veinte minutos.

Desapareció, y apareció en su habitación. Confiando en que Dumbledore no diría nada a los miembros de la orden, si no que hablaría directamente con él.

Cuarteles de la orden del Fénix. Antes del ataque.

-Molly Weasley estaba dándoles un sermón a sus hijos sobre no dejar la ropa sin lavar, hasta el último momento, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma, Molly se fue corriendo hasta la chimenea echó un puñado de polvos flu y dijo, profesor Dumbledore. Metió la cabeza y empezó a llamar a Dumbledore. Que por cierto estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. -Que sucede Molly le dijo al escuchar que lo llamaba, ella le dijo que estaba sonando la alarma.

-Dumbledore, le dijo que reuniera a toda la orden del Fénix disponible en ese momento, y que el aparecería en un momento ahí, Molly desapareció de la chimenea, y Dumbledore se dirigió a esta para poder ir a el cuartel.

Al llegar ya estaban reunidos Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones y Remus Lupin.

-Dumbledore los miró a todos y les dijo que lo siguieran, pero antes hablo a Molly creo que deberías quedarte a cargo de los cuarteles y los chicos. Moody preguntó ¿están atacando a Potter no es cierto, si dijo, Albus Dumbledore.

-Nos apareceremos frente a su casa, todos listos. Y así lo hicieron con un sonoro crac todos se desaparecieron.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron se preocuparon al escuchar que había un ataque a Privet Drive y se sintieron mal por su amigo. Esperando que todo salga bien. Y que puedan traer a Harry sano y salvo.

Aparecieron en Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore sintió la presencia de Harry y levantó la mirada observando a un encapuchado. ¡Sabía que estaría enfrentándose a los mortifagos! Pensó Dumbledore. Y estaba en lo correcto de enseñarle magia antigua, la cantidad de magia oscura que mostraba Harry era superior a lo que el había creído realmente. Casi era como la de Voldemort, y eso era realmente preocupante. Aunque Albus Dumbledore conocía a Harry y por eso sabía que no había peligro de que se uniese al lado oscuro.

Empezaron a atacar y los mortifagos al verse superados, en número. Pues el encapuchado que Albus sabía que era Harry los había dejado vulnerables, empezaron a desaparecer. En ese instante el encapuchado "Harry" desapareció, Dumbledore se dio cuenta que se había aparecido en su cuarto. Y se acercó a los mortifagos capturados, vio en precarias condiciones a Bellatrix lestrange. Dumbledore la observó, parecía como si hubiera sido torturada por la maldición cruciatus. Pero también prestó atención que realmente no era esa maldición, por que había sido utilizada, por un período de tiempo de una media hora. Y sabía que si fuera la maldición cruciatus, para este momento estaría loca. Y realmente no lo estaba, pues aunque no podía incorporarse estaba maldiciendo a Harry con todo su corazón. Lo que lo llevó a preguntarse ¿qué más sorpresas me tienes joven Harry?.

-Le dijo a Kingsley y a Tonks.

-Llévense a los mortifagos capturados.

-Y luego que todos regresaran a lo que estaban haciendo, además que habría reunión de la orden en la noche.

-Y que el se encargaría de llevarse a Harry, ya que estaba ahí.

-Y miro a su alrededor, empiecen a usar hechizos desmemorisantes, a todos los muggles que observaron todo lo que ha pasado.

Dumbledore, se acercó a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Tocó el timbre, y los Dursleys bajaron a los dos minutos.

-Albus Dumbledore, escuchó al señor Dursley diciendo muy enojado.

-Por que no habíamos podido salir de la habitación.

-Eso debió ser por culpa del maldito anormal. Dumbledore sonrió, sabía que Harry los había protegido. Eso probaba que Harry todavía no había sido afectado sentimentalmente por la magia oscura. Pero debería apurarse a empezar su entrenamiento de magia antigua. Por fin los Dursleys, abrieron la puerta.

-Que quería dijo Vernon Dursley de una manera un poco grosera.

-Puedo ver a Harry dijo Dumbledore de manera tranquila, Vernon enrojeció, pase adelante le dijo apretando los dientes. Tía Petunia empezó a regresar sobre sus pasos. Para luego dirigirse a las escaleras en busca de Harry. Vernon llevó a Dumbledore a la sala, y desapareció de ahí. Dumbledore, apareció un sofá pues no le ofreció asiento.

-En eso Petunia llegó a la habitación de Harry, llamó a la puerta. Harry no salió, sino que le pidió a su tía Petunia que le hiciera el favor de llevar al profesor Dumbledore a su habitación.

-Ella escuchó que Harry lo decía de una manera un tanto desesperada.

Harry después de decirle a su tía Petunia que trajera al profesor Dumbledore a su habitación empezó a pensar, en que se había metido...

Rememoró un pequeño momento atrás. Además de soportar lo que le estaba pasando. Le era difícil pero lo hizo. Después que se apareció en su habitación, Harry se quitó la túnica que había utilizado durante el combate. Y cuando giró se vio reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana y observó que sus ojos eran casi negros y tenían la forma de los felinos, eso asustó a Harry. Con lo que la llegada de Albus Dumbledore le cayó del cielo. El mismo Harry se asustaba de la forma que tenían sus ojos, y lo peor de todo es que no regresaban a la normalidad. Y a eso había que incluirle el terrible odio que estaba experimentando.

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, hasta podía oler el miedo que su tía Petunia tenía cuando se acercó a la puerta. Y eso lo hacía sentir una terrible necesidad de querer dañar a las personas, por ello necesitaba a Dumbledore.

Y lo necesitaba lo más pronto posible.

Petunia bajó las escaleras.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? Dijo Petunia.

-Si dijo el director.

-Harry me dijo que subiera a su habitación. En ese instante Dumbledore sintió como una gran cantidad de magia oscura era liberada, subió por las escaleras a una velocidad que nadie podría haber creído de una persona de su edad. Trató de entrar al cuarto de Harry, la gran cantidad de energía oscura que irradiaba no le permitía tocar la puerta.

-Harry dijo Dumbledore abre la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Harry la abrió. Dumbledore lo observó con los ojos desorbitados, Harry estaba sufriendo una transformación. Dumbledore observó que los ojos de Harry eran prácticamente negros y parecían los de algún felino, e irradiaba una cantidad mayor de magia oscura que el mismo Voldemort. Pero observó una diferencia Harry se resistía a que la magia obscura lo dominara.

-Ayúdeme le dijo Harry a Dumbledore...

-Ya no puedo resistir, quiero matar a alguien.

Dumbledore, levantó su mano y realizó un hechizo de magia antigua relajante, después uno anestesiante para poder evitarle el dolor que por lo visto sufría.

Harry empezó a tranquilizarse, sus ojos empezaron a tomar su forma natural aunque de manera lenta. Sintió como la tranquilidad volvía a él y después de eso se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, estaba realmente fatigado. Y no era por el combate con los mortifagos. Si no por haber detenido eso que emergió de él.

Dumbledore se acercó a la cama sacó su varita, y aplicó el hechizo enervate. Harry se vio mejor.

-De esto quería hablarte le dijo Dumbledore a Harry.

-Mira Harry yo sé que te has estado entrenando en magia oscura, por la cantidad de magia negra que se está expandiendo en tu cuerpo. -Creó que el ataque de los mortifagos fue el detonante.

-Más precisamente creo que fue Bellatrix.

-Se atacaron aproximadamente durante treinta minutos y por ese mismo periodo de tiempo la estuviste torturando.

- Aún cuando nosotros aparecimos estabas atacando a todos los mortifagos por igual pero no cesabas tu ataque hacia ella, esa cantidad de odio que te invadió también lo hizo con tu núcleo mágico.

-Harry debo decir que tu núcleo mágico posee una cantidad equitativa de energía positiva y negativa, realmente no se si fue la maldición incompleta que Voldemort te lanzó.

-Nunca revisamos tu núcleo cuando eras un bebé pero no lo creo.

-No creo que tu núcleo fuera afectado por la maldición inconclusa.

-Más bien creo que lo único que hizo la maldición fue completar algunos poderes oscuros que no poseías.

-Harry le dijo

-¿me está usted diciendo que yo soy un mago oscuro?.

- No dijo Dumbledore deforma tranquila y serena, lo que te digo.

- Es que tú tienes la facilidad de utilizar ambos tipos de magia.

-Creo que, debí de ponerte más atención y enseñarte yo por mi cuenta.

-Harry se que he cometido muchos errores.

-Pero deja me ayudarte.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cuando casi te dejaste invadir por completo por la magia oscura.

-Hubieras podido derrotar a Voldemort y posiblemente a mí de forma sencilla.

-Posiblemente pudieras derrotarnos a ambos, pero creo que no quieres derrotarlo y convertirte en su reemplazo.

-Harry le dijo.

-Profesor Dumbledore usted sabe más que nadie que yo nunca me convertiría en un ser como Voldemort.

-Eso mi querido muchacho es lo que vamos a evitar le dijo Dumbledore, es por eso que entrenarás magia antigua, es la única forma de equilibrar tu poder.

-Harry tengo que contarte que muy pocos magos han tenido esa capacidad de poder poseer ambas magias en su núcleo central, uno de ellos fue Godric Gryffindor, y antes de él solamente existió Merlín.

-Se dice que Merlín llegó hacer tan poderoso que no utilizaba hechizo alguno para realizar la mayor parte de su magia, es más el fue el que creó muchos hechizos para que los demás magos pudieran realizarla. Esa magia es la que nosotros consideramos como magia antigua.

-Harry, seguiremos hablando de Merlín en otra ocasión.

-Pero en este momento te voy a explicar lo que corresponde a la magia antigua, cuando practicaste magia negra utilizaste sentimientos oscuros.

-Como por ejemplo el odio, deseo, venganza, y algunos otros más.

-Ahora Harry tendrás que comenzar con tus clases, empezarás a reconocer todos tus sentimientos.

-Y como ya sabes mucho acerca de Legeremancia, organizarás en tu mente todos tus sentimientos localizándolos en el lugar que dispondremos.

-Después de eso empezaremos con nuestras clases, pues utilizarás todos los sentimientos positivos en diversos hechizos.

-Tal como existe con la magia oscura.

-Y es ahí donde radica el equilibrio.

-Ahora Harry regresemos a Grimmauld place y seguiremos con lo que estábamos.

-¿Tienes listas todas tus pertenencias?. Harry asintió.

-¿Antes quiero preguntarle por que no llegó carta del ministerio de magia hoy? Dijo Harry mostrando desconcierto, algo que realmente no tenía.

-Bueno Harry tendré que decir que él ministerio no puede detectar la magia de la persona que la realiza, entiendes.

-Harry asintió.

-Ósea que creyeron que los mortifagos habían realizado la magia y no yo.

-Dumbledore asintió.

-Eso es basura dijo Harry mostrando indignación,

-Harry pensó que había sido muy buena idea decir eso pues todavía tenía una carta a su favor.

-Bueno dijo Dumbledore para cambiar el tema.

-Ahora que se que puedes aparecerte creo que es innecesario que utilices un traslador, no. lo olvidaba tendríamos que responder muchas preguntas si llegáramos por este método.

-Tendré que crear un traslador.

-Recogió del suelo de la habitación de Harry un pedazo de pergamino. Lo puso sobre la mesa sacó su varita.

-Permítame le dijo Harry, apuntó con su mano al pergamino y dijo ¡portus!. Él pergamino emitió un resplandor dorado y tembló ruidosamente sobre la mesa. Dumbledore lo miró pero no dijo nada. Se acercaron al pergamino y lo tocaron. Y sintieron la conocida sensación de ser arrastrados por el ombligo.

Por fin estaban en Grimmauld place.

Dumbledore mandó a Harry a sus antiguas habitaciones a dejar sus cosas. Harry obedeció y se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con Ron. Estaba terminando de subir las escaleras cuando. Por sus reflejos. Vio que alguien se acercaba a él, se iba a disponer a estar a la defensiva. Cuando observó que era Hermione. Se detuvo y dejó que pasara lo que a él le pareció que iba a pasar. Y no se equivocaba. Hermione salto desde una distancia mayor a la de un cuerpo a él y si no fuera por que ahora es muchísimo más fuerte lo hubiera tumbado.

-Harry dijo Hermione. Te habíamos extrañado le dijo con voz chillona. Harry la abrazó. Ella le susurró al oído.

-Me hacías mucha falta, que bueno que estás aquí. Hermione no lo soltaba y Harry se empezó a sentir inquieto y nervioso. Pero no la separó de él, al contrario la abrazó con más fuerza. Ron que había observado la escena se acercó a Harry y Hermione.

-Dijo con un tono un poco molesto. Hermione me permitirías saludar a mí amigo. Hermione que seguía abrazada ha Harry no le hizo caso.

-Y seguía diciéndole a Harry al oído que estaba muy preocupada cuando escuchó que había un ataque en Privet Drive. Ron que observaba la escena un poco más molesto tocó a Hermione en el hombro varias veces. Hasta que Hermione a regañadientes, se separó de Harry pero había tomado su mano. Harry sintió que algo le hacía falta cuando Hermione se separó de él. A lo que empezó a concentrarse en estos sentimientos y guardarlos en su mente, para posteriormente utilizarlo y analizarlo pues lo había desconcertado y hecho feliz al mismo tiempo. Ron se acercó a Harry y lo observó.

-¡Harry! Pero que demonios has hecho, dijo Ron al observar a Harry a la cara que estaba unos cuatro centímetros más alto que él. Ron empezó a visualizar todo el cuerpo de Harry, amigo que fuerte te has puesto, lo dijo de una manera un tanto extraña. Harry consideró utilizar la Legeremancia con el. Pero desechó rápido la idea Ron era su amigo, no tenía por que desconfiar de él. Ginny que estaba detrás de Ron miraba embelesada a Harry. Quiso hacer lo mismo que Hermione lanzarse a abrasar a Harry, y lo hizo. Harry que por sus instintos presintió algo extraño retrocedió un poco. Ginny cayó cerca de Harry. Pero no a la suficiente distancia como para abrasarlo de la manera que lo había hecho Hermione.

Pero aún así se acercó a abrasarlo. Harry la observó y se extrañó de su comportamiento. Iba a dar un paso hacía atrás para no ser abrazado. Pero al final dejó que lo abrazara. Notó que el abrazo que Ginny le dio fue diferente al de Hermione. En este no había comprensión ni cariño, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había sido ese sentimiento. El abrazo de Ginny, era más provocativo. Harry no correspondió el abrazo pues todavía tenía agarrada la mano de Hermione. Ginny trató de hacer que la soltara jalando el brazo que sostenía la mano. Harry se separó de Ginny, no bruscamente pero tampoco muy suave. Ginny pensó que se había pasado un poco, y dijo para remediar el asunto.

-Harry que bien te ves, estas vacaciones realmente te han sentado muy bien.

-Gracias Ginny contestó Harry.

-Bueno tengo que dejar mis cosas en la habitación.

-Ron dijo estaremos nuevamente juntos Harry. Harry alzó su baúl,

-Ron lo detuvo Harry ¿ese baúl es nuevo? Preguntó Ron.

-Si contestó Harry. Ron observó el baúl con envidia. Harry tuvo otro sentimiento y lo volvió a guardar. Apenas había llegado. Y ya tenía muchos sentimientos que analizar.

Hermione empezó a observar detenidamente a Harry y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que este había crecido, era incluso un poco más alto que Ron. Ella que lo había abrazado, no se dio cuenta del cuerpo de su amigo que estaba en muy buena forma. Hermione le dijo.

-Harry en verdad Ron tiene razón que has estado haciendo te ves diferente y estás muy fuerte le dijo ella subiendo con su otra mano por el brazo de Harry pues todavía lo tenía apresado con su otra mano. Harry al verla a los ojos. Sabía que no podría mentir.

-Así que le dijo les contaré luego.

-Pero he hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Iré ha dejar mis cosas al habitación y después hablaremos.

Subió a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a recordar los momentos en los que Sirius estuvo en esa casa con él. Escuchó unos ruidos en la ventana, se levantó y vio que era Hedwig, la dejó pasar. La lechuza se posó en su cabeza y le dio un picotazo en la frente.

-Perdón Hedwig me olvide de ti.

-Pero tengo tu jaula en mi baúl.

-Como no estabas cuando salí no pude decirte nada.

-Tranquila dijo y le acarició sus plumas. Hedwig le dio un cariñoso picotazo en una oreja.

En esos momentos aparecieron Hermione, Ginny y Ron por la puerta. Traían consigo unos paquetes. Harry los observó y alzó una ceja.

-Hermione contestó a la pregunta que no había hecho.

-Harry son tus regalos de cumpleaños.

-Como creíamos que estarías aquí en Grimmauld para tu cumpleaños no te los enviamos.

-Ibamos a dártelos nosotros mismos.

-Este es el mío, y de Ginny, dijo Ron. Harry empezó a abrir el paquete y encontró un libro que por título decía las mejores jugadas de los equipos de quidditch de Inglaterra.

-Este es de parte de Hagrid y Hermione se lo dio. Harry lo desenvolvió. Encontró otro libro que decía todas las criaturas conocidas del mundo mágico y muggle. Harry lo colocó sobre el de Ron en su cama.

-Aquí está él de Fred y George dijo Ron, era una caja con los mejores productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Hermione se acercó a Harry este es el mío. Harry desenvolvió el regalo que sabía que era un libro. Mostraba entusiasmo aunque no lo sentía, pues el tenía su propia colección de libros "especiales", al fin terminó de desenvolver el regalo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar el título del libro, como pudo haber olvidado ese libro. Estaba tan feliz que se levantó y abrazó a Hermione. Esta vez fue ella la que sintió algo extraño cuando Harry la abrazó, correspondió a su abrazo mientras sentía mariposas dentro de su estómago. Harry la soltó y dijo Animagia. Gracias Hermione.

-Hermione como conseguiste este libro dijo Harry.

-Hermione le contestó que fue un favor de la profesora mcgonagall.

-Ya sabes como me gusta leer, le pregunté si podría comprar por mí ese libro.

-A lo que ella accedió no sin antes advertirme que cuando pudiera transformarme le mostrara mi forma Animaga.

-Entonces dijo Harry tendremos que aprender juntos.

Ron y Ginny los observaban con el seño entre cerrado, desde el momento en que Harry abrazó a Hermione. Ron en cada momento sentía la necesidad de separarlos y Ginny no difería mucho de ese mismo sentimiento.

-Ron para interferir dijo yo también quiero poder ser un Animago, Ginny tuvo una idea,

-yo también dijo Ginny. Así Ginny podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Harry. Harry gracias a la Legeremancia sintió que mentían acerca de querer convertirse en Animagos. Pensó que tenían otras intenciones. Pero eran sus amigos. Así que decidió pasar de eso.

Ginny dijo.

-Sabes Harry mamá de regalo tenía pensado hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, con pastel y todo. Pero como no veniste, ya sabes. Esta bien Ginny dijo Harry lo entiendo.

-Bueno le dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Nos dirás que fue lo que hiciste durante el verano.

-Harry lo pensó un momento. "les digo toda la verdad, y lo decidió sólo les diré una parte". Estuve estudiando los libros de todos los años de Hogwarts, haciendo ejercicio y creo que puedo hacer magia sin varita.

-Hermione lo miró con admiración ¡oh, Harry! has estudiado que agradable saber que has hecho algo positivo, no quiero decir que el ejercicio no fuera positivo, pero el estudio te ayudará más en Hogwarts.

-Hermione, dijo Harry. El ejercicio físico también me ayudará, imagina cuando esté en medio de un duelo.

-La velocidad y resistencia son factores importantes en el transcurso del duelo. Hermione se impresionó no sólo por la manera madura en que lo dijo si no también por que tenía razón y comprobó que el estudio había dado sus resultados al escuchar el nuevo léxico de Harry.

-Ron dijo o no.

-Tendremos a otro que pasara la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. Hermione lo reprendió.

-Oye Ron que tú no quieras mejorar en tus estudios no quiere decir que Harry tenga que hacer lo mismo que tú. Harry comprendió que iban a empezar una discusión. Y los interrumpió.

-Saben chicos, antes de venir aquí se me reveló un secreto. Harry iba a compartir el conocimiento acerca de la realización de la magia y como el ministerio la detecta. Y empezó a contarles lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, Harry lo sabía por el señor Borgin pero decidió omitir eso. Ron estaba entusiasmado, Ginny también. Hermione por su parte no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella creía que era la intención de Harry.

-Hermione lo reprendió. Harry no puedes realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts aún que el ministerio no se entere. Lo dijo de una manera autoritaria.

-Pero Hermione, le dijo Harry no podemos desaprovechar ese conocimiento.

-Esta bien Hermione, hagamos una cosa dijo Harry.

-Mira yo no tengo a quien pedirle permiso para hacer magia,

-pero si tu insistes se lo preguntaré al profesor Dumbledore.

-Ron y Ginny lo harán con su madre.

-Aunque dudo que los dejé hacerlo.

-Y tú que no quieres desobedecer las reglas, no lo hagas.

Hermione consideró lo que Harry le dijo.

-Esta bien Harry si les dan permiso pueden hacerlo.

-Además dijo Harry el profesor Dumbledore me darán clases particulares. A lo Hermione ahogó un gritito. Ron y Ginny lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Ron dijo, Harry pero si tu eres un alumno promedio en lo único que destacas es en defensa contra las artes obscuras. Esta vez Harry si notó, que Ron había dicho eso con envidia y desprecio.

-Además dijo Ron que es eso de que crees que puedes hacer magia sin varita.

Harry sintió un poco de enojo. Pero recordó lo que pasó en su habitación y empezó a tranquilizarse. Extendió su mano hacia su baúl murmuró algo que ninguno escuchó. Pero que Hermione sintió que se le pusieron los cabellos de punta. Harry dijo el número de gabinete del baúl, que era el tres. Y pronunció ¡accio!. Y del baúl salió la jaula de Hedwig. Hermione lo miraba impresionada. Ginny con admiración. Ron lo miraba con desprecio. Harry observó la mirada de Ron y pensó "que le he hecho a Ron para que este así conmigo". Estaba considerando utilizar la Legeremancia. Pero pensó que era que estaba celoso y el conocía muy bien los celos de Ron para prestarle atención.

Harry se dio cuenta que querían hacerle muchas preguntas. Los detuvo diciendo que hablarían más tarde, ahora tenía que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de sus clases.

Harry salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la primera planta de la casa. Bajo las escaleras. Y no observó al nadie. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina. Y al entrar estaba Molly Weasley que al ver a Harry se lanzó hacia el con uno de sus espectaculares abrazos rompe huesos. Harry aún siendo muy fuerte sintió la opresión en sus costillas. No le hizo daño pero fue muy bochornoso como siempre, ya que ese tipo de abrazos solamente los da una madre. Pero Harry le agradeció, la señora Weasley lo trataba como uno más de su familia y hacía que Harry se sintiera querido. Tranquila querida dijo su esposo. Molly soltó a Harry y este observó todo el lugar buscando al profesor Dumbledore.

Lo observó sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una tasa de té y unos caramelos de limón. Dumbledore lo observaba con una gran sonrisa. Creo que quieres hablar conmigo le dijo a Harry. Harry asintió. Esta bien dijo Dumbledore. Se levantó y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Lo llevó hasta una sala de estar que se localizaba antes de las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Conjuro un par de sofás muy cómodos uno frente al otro, se sentó y se dispuso esperar a Harry a que estuviera sentado y atento a lo que tenía que decir. Harry se sentó y espero paciente a que Dumbledore hablara.

-Bueno Harry dijo Dumbledore creo que tengo que empezar por decirte que serás un oyente de las reuniones de la orden, no tendrás voto ni podrás intervenir. -Pero tendrás el conocimiento de la información a manipular.

-Ya que has perfeccionado la Legeremancia no existe problema de que Voldemort entre a tu mente.

-Se que algunos miembros no estarán de acuerdo a que tu estés escuchado las conversaciones.

-Por lo que me encargaré de hacer que ellos acepten.

-Lo hago para que no intentes realizar alguna de tus aventuras, si sabes que puede llevarte a alguna trampa o dar un paso en falso.

-Voldemort reconoce que tú has estropeado sus planes desde niño, y ahora que eres un adolescente.

-Traerás mayores complicaciones.

-Lo del ministerio sólo le prueba ese hecho.

-Por lo que el intentara destruirte antes de que tu formación mágica esté completa.

-Lo que nos lleva a otro asunto.

-Alguno de los mortifagos, te reconoció. ¡Harry!.

-Harry meditó. Sólo Bellatrix creo, pero ella dijo mi apellido cuando iniciamos el combate.

Dumbledore lo meditó.

-Creo Harry que no podrás salir de los cuarteles generales por un tiempo.

-Voldemort ahora sabe que posees conocimientos de magia oscura y además puedes hacer magia sin varita.

-Y por eso pretenderá que de unas a él.

-El no sabe sobre tu capacidad para la magia blanca.

-Lo que conlleva a que no podrás salir hasta que tu magia blanca sea más fuerte.

-Y que esta pueda mantener a raya a la oscura.

-Profesor Dumbledore dijo Harry.

-He estado pensando en hacer una intrusión en la mente de Voldemort, creo saber el por que la maldición Avada Kedavra no lo mató cuando rebotó en mi.

-En un libro existe un hechizo para evitar la forma de morir aunque tu cuerpo sea destruido.

-Dumbledore le dijo Harry creo saber de lo que hablas pero lo discutiremos en una nueva ocasión.

-Y no te recomiendo que entres a la mente de Voldemort.

-Creo que es hora de que empecemos con tus clases.

-Profesor Dumbledore dijo Harry.

-Si Harry dijo el profesor.

-Quería preguntarle si ya que estoy aquí en los cuarteles y que el ministerio no puede detectar quién hizo la magia. Dumbledore entendió lo que Harry le pedía.

-Esta bien Harry dijo el profesor, puedes hacer magia, de todos modos la utilizaras en las clases que te dé.

-Con la condición de que harás magia sólo cuando se encuentren adultos en la casa. Harry sintió.

-Bueno profesor estoy listo dijo Harry.

-Harry dijo Dumbledore, escúchame cuando aprendiste Oclumancia tuviste que poder evitar todos los sentimientos, ósea poner tu mente en blanco.

-Aunque de seguro sentiste, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y pensamientos que llegaban a tu mente durante el entrenamiento de vaciar tu mente.

-Después de vaciarla construiste tus escudos mentales.

-Lo que vas a hacer hoy es meditar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que has conocido en tu vida.

-Y crearás en tu mente una estantería en donde colocarás y memorizarás cada sentimiento, esto te ayudará a controlar tanto la magia blanca como la oscura.

-Y tendrás mayor autocontrol.

-Si en algún dado momento experimentas algún sentimiento oscuro.

-Podrás evitar que la magia negra pueda empezar a apoderarse de ti como lo hizo esta mañana.

-Utiliza esta estantería.

-Con los sentimientos positivos.

-Eso mantendrá el control hasta que hayas perfeccionado tu poder sobre la magia blanca.

Harry se levantó del sofá en el cual estaba sentado frente a Dumbledore. Se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación. Se sentó de la forma en que había empezado a practicar Oclumancia. De una forma cómoda y relajada. Empezó a rememorar todas y cada una de sus vivencias, desde que el podía recordar. Aparecieron la tristeza, celos, envidia, decepciones, desilusiones, depresión, reclusión, y algunos otros. Empezó a entender el comportamiento de Ron, en este día.

Pero no estaba ahí para pensar en eso. Así que siguió encontró aceptación, tranquilidad, amistad, felicidad y muchos otros más.

Así estuvo Harry catalogando todas sus emociones y colocándolas en la estantería que había creado en su mente bajo una tercera protección de Oclumancia. La primera barrera era un escudo, la segunda barrera era de, creaciones mentales, ósea diferentes tipos de criaturas. Pero sus ataques eran reales si lograban entrar por la primera barrera tenían que enfrentarse a las criaturas mentales que protegían los recuerdos de Harry. Y ahora había creado una tercera barrera que era un escudo como el de la primera, pero este defendía su estantería de emociones y no sus pensamientos.

Harry estaba orgulloso de la organización que había realizado en su estantería, había logrado organizar todos sus sentimientos en ella. Harry sabía que aunque la hubiera organizado no querría decir que en un dado momento se pudiera controlar de alguna emoción. En fin el era humano.

Cuando terminó y por fin abrió los ojos observó a Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Bill observándolo.

-Que pasa dijo Harry. Todos lo miraban de forma extraña excepto Dumbledore.

-Veo que has pasado parte de la mañana y tarde muy entretenida, no es cierto Harry dijo Dumbledore.

En ese momento Harry sintió que su estómago le pedía alimento.

-Creo que tengo hambre dijo.

-Claro que debes tenerlo dijo Molly, ahora mismo iras a la cocina y te daré de comer. Dumbledore le preguntó a Harry.

-¿Has terminado muchacho?. Harry contestó.

-Creo que si profesor.

-Entonces seguiremos con la clase mañana. Esta noche tendrás que estar en la reunión.

-Molly casi saltó en ese instante, pero Albus Harry es sólo un niño. Mi querida Molly dijo Dumbledore, esta noche les explicaré todo.

-Ahora creo que iban a la cocina.

-Pero antes dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a Harry.

-Toma y extendió un sobre que Harry supuso era la carta de Hogwarts, Harry la tomo y la guardo en sus bolsillos.

Harry se levantó con las piernas entumecidas, las sacudió y empezó a caminar seguido por los adultos y sus amigos hacia la cocina. Al entrar y sentarse en la mesa, la señora Weasley le puso en frente un gran tazón de sopa de cebolla y una gran rodaja de pan. Comió con ansias. En unos minutos había terminado con todo, levantó la cabeza y observó la olla donde estaba la sopa, apuntó hacia ella con su mano y dijo ¡Wingardium leviosa!. La olla se levito y se dirigió a hacia el plato de Harry. Vertiendo una cantidad considerable más de sopa en su cuenco y luego se dirigió a su posición original. Molly ahogó un grito. ¡Harry!.

-Pero que has hecho, no te bastó con la carta del ministerio del año pasado.

-Tranquila Molly dijo Dumbledore tiene mi permiso para hacer magia. Molly observó a Dumbledore incrédulamente. Hermione también lo hizo. Ron y Ginny se acercaron a su madre con la intención de pedirle que los dejara hacer magia. Molly que entendió las intenciones de sus hijos. Les dijo.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen. Harry aun más a gusto por las palabras de Dumbledore, hizo cortar un poco de pan y que se dirigiera a él. Después de por fin haber quedado satisfecho. Agradeció, se levantó y les dijo a los adultos y sus amigos que estaría descansando en su habitación.

Iba caminando hacia su habitación cuando Ron, Hermione y Ginny se le acercaron por la espalda, Harry los sintió pero no dijo nada. Esperaría a que ellos hablaran. ¡Harry! Espera dijo Hermione. Harry sabía que sería ella la que lo detendría.

-Se giró ¿que quieres?.

-Nosotros. Queríamos. Este. Decía nerviosa.

-Hablar conmigo terminó Harry.

-Si dijeron los tres.

-Está bien síganme hablaremos en habitación.

Terminaron de llegar a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, Harry abrió la puerta. Los dejó pasar. La cerró. Y observó que los tres estaban parados en el centro de ella. Se acercó a ellos agitó su mano y aparecieron cuatro sillones bastante cómodos. Los cuatro parecían que querían hablar al mismo tiempo, así que Harry les hizo una señal para que todos guardaran silencio. Apuntó primero a Ron, sabiendo que sus preguntas serían las más fáciles de contestar. Y no se equivocaba.

-¿Así que Dumbledore te va a dar clases personalizadas?.

-Si dijo Harry. Ginny habló.

-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer magia sin varita?.

-Creo que he podido hacerlo desde siempre, recuerdan mi tercer año, inflé a tía Marge pero no podía canalizar la energía de mi centro mágico hacia mis manos. Ahora era el turno de Hermione. Harry sabía que sus preguntas serían mucho más específicas y que le costaría mentir si la observaba a los ojos. Pues ella tenía ese efecto sobre el. Así que pensó en una técnica, cuando tuviera que responder con alguna mentira observaría el tabique de su nariz. Así ella creería que no le miente y el no sentiría remordimiento alguno, pues realmente no estaría viéndola a los ojos. Harry no mentira demasiado, pero tampoco les podía decir todo lo que había hecho, y él entrenamiento en magia obscura que había tenido.

-Harry dijo Hermione.

-¿Que estabas haciendo que no fuiste a almorzar, ¿Como es que tienes un baúl nuevo si no saliste de Privet Drive, ¿Qué hiciste para que el profesor Dumbledore te diera permiso de usar magia, ¿Como hiciste para poder obtener todo ese conocimiento en lo poco del verano, ¿Además de que forma te volviste tan fuerte si hiciste todo lo que te he preguntado?.

-Espera Hermione.

-Comenzaré a contestarte lo que me has preguntado y posiblemente lo que te diga conteste a tus demás preguntas. Y Harry se dispuso a decir la "verdad".

-Comencemos por mi forma física.

-Desde que llegué este verano empecé a realizar flexiones para todas las partes de mi cuerpo, además yo hago la mayor parte de actividades físicas en la casa de los Dursleys. Lo que me puso en la forma que ves ahora. "En realidad no hice ningún trabajo para los Dursleys" pensó Harry.

-Y digamos que tuve algunas visitas extras al refrigerador, aunque con ciertas consecuencias. "Mentiroso" se dijo así mismo.

-Sigamos con lo que estaba haciendo, y por lo que no fui a almorzar.

-Ustedes saben que estuve practicando Oclumancia desde el año pasado.

-Y por no haberla perfeccionado pasó lo de ya saben.

-Lo de Sirius lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco apagado. Después habló normalmente.

-Y por ello es que he perfeccionado la Oclumancia " bueno eso es verdad" se repitió, y la estuve utilizando para lo que observaron hoy.

-Y lo que estaba haciendo era organizar lo que el profesor Dumbledore me había dicho que hiciera.

-Por ello no fui a almorzar,

-ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo.

-En cuanto a todo lo que he aprendido.

-Digamos que encontré la manera de aprovechar el tiempo. "Buena forma de esconder la verdad" analizó.

-Además.

-Si, es verdad me escapé de Privet Drive. Y fui al callejón Diagon a comprar libros en Flourish y Blotts, ingredientes para pociones, un kit para cuidado de pociones, otro caldero, el baúl, y unos libros de artes oscuras que compré en Borgin y Burkes. "Por lo menos eso sí es verdad" por fin dije Algo de ella. "Algún día te diré toda la verdad Hermione" pensó Harry. Y espero que me perdones... Harry se preparó para lo que iba a venir.

-¡Harry James Potter!. Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz duro.

-como te atreviste a abandonar Privet Drive, además de ir al callejón Knockturn.

-Que no sabes que pudieron haberte matado.

-Que es muy peligroso que estés fuera de tu casa, por que ahí estás protegido.

-Hermione detente dijo Harry.

-Mira tenía que estudiar más libros de los que tenía. Ya había memorizado todo. Además recuerda fui atacado en casa. Así que no es tan seguro. Hermione lo analizó.

-Y dijo tienes razón Harry perdón por alterarme.

-Pero espera Hermione todavía no he contestado por que el profesor Dumbledore me deja hacer magia.

-Les dije que me iba a dar clases particulares.

-Esas clases son de magia antigua.

-Y debo practicar.

-Además el profesor Dumbledore me confesó lo de la detección de magia del ministerio.

-Y él sabe que de todas formas haré magia.

-Así que pensó que era más productivo que no me escondiera para practicar lo que el me enseñe.

-Ahora que lo pienso el profesor no me dijo nada sobre el baúl.

-Por que de seguro suponía todo lo que había hecho.

-Ahora les diré por que me dará clases.

-Escuchen chicos.

-Estudie ciertos libros que sí debería de estudiar.

-Pero bajo supervisión.

-Osea que el profesor va a reparar un daño que yo me cause a mi mismo.

-Ahora chicos.

-Por favor déjenme descansar.

-Hermione, Ginny y Ron se despidieron de Harry. Que en ese momento se recostaba. Antes de que salieran.

-Harry les dijo.

-Podrían despertarme antes de la sena por favor.

-Realmente me siento cansado.

-Sus amigos asintieron.

Hermione y Ron llegaron a despertar a Harry para la sena. Harry se levantó.

-Hola chicos que hora es.

-las cinco y media dijo Ron, que había acompañado a Hermione para no dejarla a solas con Harry.

-Gracias dijo Harry.

-pueden bajar los alcanzaré en un momento. Sus amigos salieron. Harry recordó la carta así que la guardo en su baúl para leerla después. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y quitarse la somnolencia, se vistió y bajo a cenar.

La sena pasó con normalidad. Con excepción de que Harry comió el doble de Ron. La señora Weasley estaba encantada de que Harry se estuviera alimentando bien. Hermione y Ginny, se sorprendieron de ver la cantidad de comida que Harry ingirió. Había superado a Ron. Con la diferencia de que Harry tenía modales al comer.

Llegó la hora de la reunión.

Estaban reunidos todos los miembros. Ahí estaban. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

Harry los observó, y ellos a él. Se veía que todos querían preguntar por que Harry estaba ahí. Y Severus Snape se veía impaciente por comenzar a insultar a Harry.

-Primero que nada dijo Albus Dumbledore quiero saber que pasó con los mortifagos capturados esta mañana.

-Tonks contestó, los hemos mandado a Azkaban por orden de funge.

-Quiero decir que funge.

-Hizo muchas preguntas acerca de cómo fueron capturados esos mortifagos, utilizaron poción de la verdad en ellos.

-Y los mortifagos dijeron que se habían enfrentado a Harry, a usted profesor Dumbledore, y a otros magos que no reconocieron.

-Pues estaban en el suelo atados por cuerdas y él hechizo anti aparición.

-Dumbledore Miró significativamente a Harry. ¿Solamente Tonks?.

-Si señor.

-El ministro al escuchar el nombre de Harry, no hizo comentario alguno.

-Creo que no quiere empeorar su carrera.

-Aunque se empieza a escuchar su destitución.

Si eso he escuchado dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno yo sé que muchos se preguntan por que está Harry con nosotros esta noche.

-Les diré que el será un oyente permanente de las reuniones de la orden.

-Y si no puede estar en ellas, se le dirá lo que transcurrió en la reunión.

-El motivo es que Voldemort podría ponerle alguna trampa y quiero que el este al tanto que lo que podría pasar.

-Además quería notificar a Harry que el es el dueño de Grimmauld place, la cámara setecientos once era la de Sirius y todas las demás posesiones.

-Creo que ya lo sabías Harry, no es así.

-Harry asintió.

-Después de eso.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre la presencia de Harry.

-Excepto Snape.

-Debes sentirte muy feliz Potter, ahora posees más dinero y posesiones. Harry ni se inmutó.

-Snape siguió además el señor tenebroso descubrió que tienes contacto con la magia oscura. A lo que todos los miembros de la orden observaron detenidamente a Harry. Harry siguió sin prestarle atención.

-No te basta con la atención que tienes, y ahora estudias artes oscuras para que los demás te presten más atención. Al ver que Harry no se inmutó dijo.

-Tal como tu padre un perdedor engreído que creía que todos deberían prestarle atención y admirarlo. Harry lo observó por primera vez a los ojos. Snape se le quedó viendo y trató de usar la Legeremancia. Casi cae al suelo donde rebotó en el escudo de Harry. Harry le dijo.

-Si vuelve a hablar de mi padre.

-La orden tendrá que buscar a otro espía. Snape lo Miró con odio. Harry le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, pero sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente a ser negros y con forma felina. Snape se puso pálido.

-Creo que entendió el mensaje dijo Harry. Snape no dijo nada.

-Esta bien dijo Dumbledore ya que todo está en orden, Lo dijo después de observar a Harry y a Snape. Terminamos la reunión.

Gracias a Samuel, Elementh Reload, Maldrake, LeoHagrid, ), pedro, Eli, Claudio-potter, Alcorconero, DeIHiOgA, Lady Layil Llith y si no coloqué el nombre de alguno por favor perdónenme… Como escribí en varias páginas fragmentos de el capitulo anterior y a la hora de completarlo tuve muchos problemas. Estuvo bastante mal escrito. Además de que no cuento con mucho tiempo, por eso solo lo completé sin revisar signos de puntuación y ortografía. Además tuve un pequeño error de cálculos "pocos errores no creen" me estaban interrumpiendo cuando iba a reemplazar los capítulos sin borrar la historia. Pero la borre así que tuve que crearla de nuevo. Tuve la suerte que había abierto los reviews en otra página Web. Pero cada dos semana y días mas o menos les subiré un nuevo capitulo este lo escribí con mucho sacrificio y ya tengo el esquema de el siguiente que creo que escribiré en dos partes ¡habrá HHR! En la primera y segunda parte así pues dejen reviews para saber si les gusto este cap. y así les subo el siguiente lo mas pronto posible aunque se enoje mi novia como ahora y mis amigos me observen que en mi tiempo libre, que es muy poco, que este escribiendo. Además no creí que tuviera aceptación. Y otra ves Samuel: gracias por tu comentario, lo revise de nuevo. El capitulo anterior, por lo que lees aquí, creo que ahora esta un poco mejor aunque todavía tiene errores, si me pongo a corregirlo pierdo tiempo en el siguiente así que hasta que tenga tiempo no lo haré. Ademas lo siento por tu dolor de ojos. Tratare de hacerlos con mas espacio pero los capítulos serán algo largos. LeoHagrid gracias por tu consejo creo que en este cap. se ve, estoy leyendo Harry Potter El heredero de Gryffindor. Muy buen fic. Tenemos gustos similares. También leeré los demás. Maldrake gracias también por tu consejo espero que en este cap. se observe.


	4. 3 Sucesos en Grimmauld place PP

Respuestas en a sus reviews al final.

3.- Sucesos en Grimmauld place primera parte

Después de haber terminado la reunión Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Realmente me siento fatigado pensó y como odio a Snape, buscaré la manera de hacerle la vida imposible cuando este en Hogwarts. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Ron ya estaba dormido. Se acercó a su baúl, sacó su pijama, se lo puso y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al alba, observó que Ron todavía estaba dormido. Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar ya estaba Molly Weasley preparando el desayuno. Prefiere cocinar usando magia, que conjurar la comida pensó Harry. Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto que conjure comida. Bueno realmente la comida conjurada no sabe tan bien como la que se prepara. Y la comida de la señora Weasley me encanta, después de la de Hogwarts. Es la mejor.

En esos instantes la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-Hola Harry, dijo.

-¿Tienes hambre?.

-Harry asintió. Se sentó a la mesa y espero a que la señora Weasley le diera el desayuno. Colocó en la mesa unas tostadas, mermelada, jugo de naranja, y algunas cosas más. Harry empezó por echar mermelada a unas tostadas, se sirvió jugo de naranja y empezó a comer.

-Harry cariño que temprano estás despierto no creí que te levantaras a esta hora. Harry contestó.

-Este verano se cambiaron algunos de mis hábitos.

-Y después de desayunar iré a correr.

-Pero Harry el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no te dejara salir.

-Señora Weasley ayer fui atacado.

-No creo que Voldemort tenga planeado dos ataques seguidos. La señora Weasley reaccionó con el característico temblor espasmódico de miedo.

-Además saldré a correr muy cerca de aquí, le prometo que no me alejare mucho. Está bien Harry.

-Eso mismo me dijo que dirías el profesor Dumbledore.

-Harry pensó que Dumbledore lo conocía muy bien.

Terminó el desayuno y se dispuso a salir a correr. Pero antes regresó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso algo más deportivo, teniendo especial cuidado de no despertar a Ron. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la calle para empezar a correr.

Empezó dándole cinco vueltas a ése bloque. Después se dirigió rumbo a un pequeño bosque que observó a la lejanía de la casa. Considero que correr hasta ahí y regresar será mejor que nada. A esa hora de la mañana observó a otras personas que hacían lo mismo que el. Muchos lo observaban. No era común ver a un adolescente haciendo ejercicio a esa hora de la mañana. En quince minutos había llegado a la entrada del bosque. Pero no se sentía a gusto con lo poco que había corrido. Así que entró a el. Llevaba otros quince minutos de carrera cuando escuchó una voz. Se paró para escucharla y entendió lo que decía.

-Tengo mucha hambre, sino encuentro nada pronto no tendré fuerzas para moverme. Harry se acercó de donde provenía la voz. Y observó a una serpiente de color verde que medía unos dos metros de largo. Se acercó a ella y le dijo en pársel,

-¿tienes hambre?.

-La serpiente lo observó y contestó ¡sabes hablar!.

-Claro que sí le dijo Harry.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso.

-¿En qué? Preguntó la serpiente.

-En resolver tu problema alimenticio.

-¿Cómo? Le preguntó.

-Así, dijo Harry. Recogió una roca de tamaño mediano y la transfiguró en una rata. La serpiente la vio con los ojos brillosos. Harry se la lanzó. Y la serpiente la interceptó en el aire tragándola con gran entusiasmo.

-Gracias dijo después de haberla engullido.

-Los humanos vienen a casar muchas presas en este bosque.

-Y no dejan muchos animales de buen tamaño para cazar.

-Llevaba dos días sin encontrar nada más grande que un pequeño ratón.

-Y no me sirvió de mucho. Harry le preguntó.

-Cuál es tu nombre.

-¡Seht! respondió.

-Bueno Seht.

-Quieres venir conmigo.

-Yo no dejaré que te falte comida y tendrás a alguien con el cuál hablar, y te protegeré. Seht contestó.

-Iré con tigo mi amo.

-No me llames amo dime Harry. Seht asintió. Seht te aplicare algunos cuantos hechizos, pues soy un mago.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso?.

-Si Harry, dijo Seht.

-Estos hechizos te protegerán del calor excesivo, así también como del frío.

-Nadie podrá herirte aparte de mí.

-Y es, por que soy yo el que te lanzó el hechizo.

-Además te aplicare un escudo para que ninguna maldición pueda dañarte. Excepto por tres que hablaremos luego.

-Y también te pondré uno que mantenga la temperatura de tu cuerpo perfecto.

-En otras palabras Seht estarás lo más protegida posible.

-Gracias Harry, dijo Seht. Después de que Harry terminara de aplicar todos los hechizos.

-Le dijo acércate Seht, te haré un encantamiento para que nadie pueda verte mientras te llevo a tu nuevo hogar. Le aplicó el encantamiento desilusionante. Y al momento era totalmente indetectable.

-Le dijo que se enrollara en su cuerpo y Seht así lo hizo.

-Seht dijo Harry.

-si Harry contestó.

-Eres una king imperial verdad.

-Si, contestó la serpiente.

-Eso quiere decir que tú ya eras resistente a la mayoría de las maldiciones por ti mismo.

-Bueno eso es un beneficio extra. Y se dirigió a Grimmauld place.

Al entrar fue directo a la cocina a que la señora Weasley lo viera, había tardado cerca de una hora. Hermione ya estaba en la cocina desayunando junto con Ginny. Ninguna de ellas se fijó en que por unos momentos se observaba el movimiento de algo sobre Harry. Ya que había sido observado por la señora Weasley Harry se dirigió a su habitación.

Entró y observó que Ron todavía estaba dormido. Le quitó el encantamiento desilusionante a Seht. Le estaba diciendo que viviría dentro de su baúl, aunque de vez en cuando le sacaría a pasear. Cuando en eso Seht observó hacia la cama donde estaba Ron. Automáticamente Harry puso un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto. Y fue lo correcto Ron gritó con una voz tan aguda que parecía una chica. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Que sucede Ron, dijo Harry.

-¿nunca habías visto una serpiente?. Después de ese grito tan agudo Ron se calmó al observar que la serpiente se enroscaba en el cuerpo de Harry.

¿Harry estás loco? Dijo Ron ya de forma normal.

-Hermione te reprenderá tanto en este día como lo a hecho conmigo desde que nos conocemos.

-¿Estas loco? volvió a repetir de una manera un Tanto desesperada.

-Tener una serpiente.

-¿Qué no sabes que las serpiente son la marca del lado oscuro?.

-Además podría atacarte.

-Ron si tienes miedo de que Seht te ataque no lo tengas, Seht no atacara a nadie si yo no se lo ordeno dijo Harry. Ron se puso pálido.

-Ron siguió y además que va a decir mamá lo dijo de una forma en la que intentaba ocultar su miedo.

-Y además Harry por que una serpiente tan grande.

A Harry le empezaba a hacer gracia Ron y empezó a disfrutar con ello.

-Ron esta serpiente es una king imperial.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Dijo Ron.

-Que todavía no alcanza su tamaño adulto.

-¿Crece más? Dijo de forma aguda Ron.

-Si, contestó Harry y observó la reacción de Ron. Parecía como si se fuera a desmayar. Pero Harry siguió divirtiéndose.

-Ron ya que conoces a Seht acércate para que ella te conozca, y así la saludes.

Viendo que Ron no se movía le habló a la serpiente.

-Seht dijo Harry, acércate a ese humano que está sobre la cama, pero no te acerques mucho.

-Y mueve tu cabeza una vez de arriba a abajo para saludarlo.

-El es un amigo.

-Así que no lo atemorices. Ron escuchó hablar en pársel a Harry. Ahora que Harry era más alto y fuerte. Al escucharlo hablar en pársel era mucho más atemorizante que cuando estaban en su segundo año, tenía todo el vello de la espalda erizo. Ron observó como Seht se desenrollaba de Harry y se empezaba a acercar a él. Estaba pensando en salir corriendo, pero había un problema. Sus piernas no respondían. Observó a la serpiente saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza. Después Harry habló con ella y regresó a él.

-Ron dijo Harry creo que tendrás que traer a Hermione, Ginny y a tu mamá para presentar a Seht. Ron no desobedeció. Saltó de la cama y sin cambiarse el pijama fue a llamar a quienes Harry había dicho.

Unos minutos después subieron Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley con Ron detrás de ella. Hermione fue la primera en hablar, ni siquiera dejó que la señora Weasley pudiera abrir la boca cuando dijo.

-¡Harry James Potter! Que no has hecho suficientes locuras desde que te conocemos.

-Además ahora traes una serpiente de mascota, y una king imperial. Ginny estaba con el rostro pálido, cuando observó que la serpiente empezó a enroscarse en Harry desde las piernas hasta depositar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Hermione que observó lo mismo también palideció. Y la señora Weasley que estaba abriendo la boca para reprender a Harry no pudo articular palabra. Ron que ya había visto a Seht se paró frente a las tres mujeres de la habitación para que Hermione observara que era valiente. Pero Seht lo miró e instintivamente Ron retrocedió.

-Harry habló antes que nada permítanme contarles lo que pasó. Seht se estaba muriendo de hambre cuando yo lo encontré. Entonces le ayude y decidí que sería mi mascota.

Hermione se enterneció del buen corazón de Harry. Aunque no le gustara la idea de que Harry tuviera una serpiente de mascota. -Harry no puedes tener una serpiente dijo la señora Weasley.

-Y por que no dijo Harry.

-Mire señora Weasley yo sé que usted me quiere como una madre, estoy muy agradecido, no se ofenda pero no lo es.

-Yo no tengo padres y eso me deja a mi mismo como quien decide lo que es mejor para mí.

-Tal vez algunas veces no es lo correcto.

-Pero los padres a veces tampoco hacen lo que es correcto para sus hijos.

-Así que yo cuidare de Seht.

-Tal como cuido de Hedwig.

-Ellos también son mis amigos.

-Tal como lo son Ron y Hermione. En ese momento Ginny se sintió un poco triste. Pues Harry la consideraba sólo como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Hedwig a estado en los momentos en que yo estaba más sólo y eso es con los Dursleys.

-Y ahora Seht se integrará a mi familia. Harry pensó y continuó...

-Le diré.

-Los Weasley son como si fueran mi familia.

-Y el profesor Dumbledore como mi abuelo.

-Pero mis decisiones las tomo yo.

Todos entendieron que no podían hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry. Así que aceptaron su derrota y dijeron.

-Está bien Harry, dijo la señora Weasley.

-Tienes razón.

-Hermione le dijo sabes que estoy contigo sea lo que sea.

-Ron dijo está bien, yo también aceptó, pero mantenla lejos de mí. Y todos excepto Harry y Hermione salieron de la habitación.

Ron al salir y ver que Hermione no iba con ellos regresó a la habitación y abrió. Hermione y Harry lo observaron. Hermione le dijo a Ron.

-Ron me permitirías hablar a solas con Harry. Ron se quedó pensándolo un momento, que fue lo suficientemente largo para que Harry lo mirara extrañado. Ron observó a Harry con una mirada de enojo. Harry lo miró y también se enojó. Donde sus vistas se encontraron la de Harry cambió a su forma felina de un color oscuro. Ron se asusto, y retrocedió. Harry le dijo.

-Que es lo que te pasa Ron desde que he venido has estado con una extraña actitud.

-Y ya me estoy cansando de ti.

-Si continúas así.

-Tendré que olvidarme de que somos amigos. La mirada de Harry no cambiaba y se empezaba a sentir una gran energía en la habitación. Hermione miró a Harry y observó sus ojos, se asustó pero se acercó a él. Y puso sus manos en la cara de Harry he hizo que la observar a ella. Automáticamente los ojos de Harry regresaron a su forma normal y luego lo soltó.

Ron después de que Hermione tomó la cara de Harry, y lo hubo soltado, vio que los ojos de Harry eran normales.

-Dijo, Harry discúlpame.

-Pero quiero explicarte lo que me pasa.

-Está bien dijo Harry con un tono de voz seco.

-Pero será en otra ocasión.

-Déjanos solos. Ron entendió. No fue una petición, fue una orden. No lo dudó y salió de la habitación. Cuando salió escuchó a Harry decir un hechizo silenciador. Ron se acercó a la puerta he intento abrirla. Pero se dio cuenta de que Harry también la había cerrado mágicamente.

Así que se dirigió abajo para pensar lo que había hecho.

Después de que Harry le dijo que se quedaría con Seht, Hermione entendió a Harry, él nunca dejaba de ayudar a nadie si podía. Y se dio cuenta de la madurez que ahora poseía. Desde que observó a Harry por primera vez analizó que Harry no era un niño como los demás. Ya era muy maduro para su edad. Además había sufrido mucho en su corta vida. Más que algunas personas que han tenido una vida larga. Y su vida cada vez en lugar de ser más fácil, era lo contrario. Y por ello ahora que Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley salían de la habitación. Era el momento que esperaba para poder hablar a solas con Harry. Desde que había llegado sabía que Harry había mentido acerca de muchas cosas y estaba escondiendo algo. Por eso aprovecharía poder hablar con él.

-Harry, dijo Hermione.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.

-Si de que quieres hablar dijo Harry.

-Del por que nos has estado mintiendo.

-Mira Hermione hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber. En esos momentos entró Ron. Hermione sabía que últimamente Ron la estaba acosando. Tanto que no la dejaba ni un solo momento en paz. Estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de ser su amiga.

-Le pidió que la dejara hablar con Harry. Pasaron algunas cosas extrañas que sólo acrecentaban más sus dudas sobre lo que Harry escondía. Por fin Ron se fue.

Harry colocó un par de encantamientos en el cuarto y esperó paciente a que Hermione hablara.

-Harry, dijo Hermione ¿por qué nos has mentido?. ¿Por qué me has mentido?.

-Hermione yo no te he mentido dijo Harry.

-Lo que hecho es no decirte toda la verdad.

-Que no es lo mismo, bueno algunas cosas si las he inventado.

-Pero es por que no puedo decírselas a nadie.

-Y hay algo que si puedo decirles pero será cuando esté preparado.

-Harry por que no puedes decírnoslas.

-Para comenzar Hermione los pondría en un mayor peligro, además es información demasiado valiosa y ninguno de ustedes puede proteger su mente.

-Y por que no nos enseñas tú, pidió Hermione. Hermione hay muchas cosas que no sabes y así como tú eres me darías demasiados problemas.

-Harry sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Hermione sabes que eso no es cierto.

-Recuerdas lo que pasó con la saeta de fuego.

-En cualquier momento irías a contar lo que te he dicho y no puedo darme el lujo de tener fallos en mis planes.

-Hermione se sintió mal.

-Sabía que lo que Harry había dicho era verdad.

-Y se sentía triste por ya no tener su confianza.

-Harry te prometo que no haré nada para perjudicarte ni diré nada que tu no quieras.

-Por favor Harry déjame estar contigo.

-Hermione se acercó a Harry puso sus manos en sus mejillas y lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry, dijo Hermione.

-Si he hecho cosas que no te parecieron buenas discúlpame dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos pero lo hice por que te.

-Te.

-Te Quiero. Harry sin proponérselo utilizó la Legeremancia con Hermione y vio que realmente decía la verdad.

-Está bien Hermione.

-Pero antes de decirte todo lo que he hecho.

-Tendrás que aprender Oclumancia.

-Yo te daré clases.

-Las tomaremos en mi baúl.

-Pero antes de decirte algo más.

-Quiero saber que es lo que pasa con Ron.

-Hermione le contó lo de la declaración y que la acosaba, además de que estaba pensando en dejar de ser su amiga. Harry se sintió molesto con lo que Hermione le dijo. Ahora que conocía sus sentimientos gracias a la organización de su estantería mental, se dio cuenta de que el gustaba de Hermione, en realidad no gustaba de ella, la amaba. Todo lo que ella había hecho alguna vez por el.

-Aunque a él no le gustaran algunas cosas que ella hacía era por su bien.

-Y ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione le acababa de decir que lo quería. Harry que todavía era sostenido por las manos de Hermione en su rostro la miró directamente a los ojos, ella también lo hizo. Sus miradas se conectaron y se empezaron a acercar. Prácticamente sentían el aliento del otro. Y sin pensárselo se dieron un dulce y tierno beso. Hermione abrazó su cuello y Harry la tomó por la cintura. De ser tierno el beso pasó a ser apasionado. Abriendo sus bocas y dando rienda suelta a sus lenguas. Exploraron cada uno la boca del otro. Harry se sentía completo y Hermione muy feliz. Cuando el oxígeno les hizo falta se separaron.

-Te amo le dijo Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa, nunca pensó que Harry le dijera eso, lo había soñado pero nunca creyó que se hiciera realidad.

-Con los ojos brillosos por unas lágrimas contenidas dijo yo también Harry.

-Pero Harry, dijo Hermione que haremos con Ron y Ginny.

-Harry, Ginny esta enamorada de ti.

-Hermione, a mi Ginny no me interesa.

-A quien amo es a ti.

-En cuanto a Ron yo hablare con el, le diré lo que tu sientes acerca de cómo te esta tratando.

-No le diré nada de nosotros por ahora.

-¿Por que somos nosotros verdad?.

-¡Si! contestó Hermione con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pero antes de todo.

-Hermione quieres ser mi novia. Hermione se acercó a Harry y le depositó un tierno y suave beso en los labios.

-Tomaré eso como un si dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto tontito contestó Hermione.

-Sigamos con lo que estábamos.

-Le diré a Ron que si te sigue acosando perderá tu amistad.

-Y confía en mi yo se lo que le diré.

-Esta bien dijo Hermione.

-Mira Hermione te explicaré lo que vamos a hacer.

-Dentro de mi baúl existe una habitación.

-En ella el tiempo transcurre muy lentamente.

-Dos minutos aquí son un día dentro del baúl.

-Ahora entiendo tu cambio dijo Hermione.

-Por lo visto has pasado mucho tiempo en esa habitación.

-Si dijo Harry, déjame seguir.

-Entrenaras diez minutos diarios con migo.

-Serán cinco días dentro del baúl, en el existen un reloj mágico con calendario el cual yo conjure.

-Se parece a un cronómetro al momento de llegar lo ponemos a cero y desde ese momento empieza a contar los días dentro del baúl.

-Y tengo uno que está hechizado para mostrar el tiempo real.

-Así que no habrá problema.

-Tendré que conjurar camas para dormir y entrenar en el transcurso del día.

-Por la comida no te preocupes.

-Puedo conjurar mucha y muy variada.

-Aunque debo advertirte que no sabe igual.

-Pero sobreviviremos.

-Diez minutos son algo que podemos disimular muy bien si Ron o Ginny quieren entrar al baúl les diremos que tu quieres ayudarme a alimentar a Seht.

-Dudó que Ron o Ginny quieran ayudarnos a esa labor.

-¡Harry, desde cuando te volviste tan inteligente y prevenido.

-Hermione esperaba escuchar decir que desde este verano o algún tiempo más atrás pero la respuesta de Harry la dejó impactada. Harry contestó.

-Desde que conocí a una hermosa niña de cabello marrón, y preciosos ojos marrones.

-¡Oh, Harry, dijo Hermione totalmente ruborizada.

-Es lo más hermoso que alguien podría haberme dicho alguna vez.

-No Hermione lo más hermoso eres tú. Ahora tenía el color de la cara como el cabello de los Weasleys.

-Ya no digas más Harry que se me suben los colores.

-Esta bien pero sabes que es verdad.

-¡Adulador, Dijo Hermione.

-¿Sabes que tu también eres perfecto?.

-Claro, dijo Harry, ¡si te tengo a ti, como no serlo.

-Y se acercó a darle nuevamente un tierno beso.

-Bueno Hermione, creo que es hora de salir de la habitación. Si no nuestros amigos empezarán a sospechar.

-Y hay que poner todo en orden antes de anunciar nuestro noviazgo dijo abrazándola más fuerte y besándola en la frente.

-Y así salieron de la habitación.

Después de que Ron salió de la habitación que compartía con Harry. Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró a Ginny.

-Ron quiero hablar contigo.

-Esta bien Ginny que quieres.

-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación. Subieron nuevamente las escaleras y entraron al cuarto.

-Y que es lo que querías Ginny.

-Ron no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero creo que a Hermione le gusta Harry.

-Y a Harry Hermione, pero no se ha dado cuenta.

-No me he dado cuenta, dijo Ron.

-Pero me lo suponía.

-Como, dijo Ginny ¿pero por que no has hecho nada?.

-Como que Ginny.

-Como tratar de ser dulce con ella, no discutir, si discuten entender lo que te dice, pues ella siempre tiene la razón acerca de la discusión.

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi temperamento.

-Si lo se, Ron, pero sí no lo controlas perderás a Hermione.

-Y yo a Harry. Ginny, dijo Ron.

-Parece que lo único que te interesa es Harry.

-No estas haciendo esto por mí.

-Si no que por ti.

-No Ron.

-Hago esto por ambos.

-Recuérdalo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-Y una cosa más Ron, deja de acosar a Hermione.

-Pues si lo sigues haciendo, no sólo perderás a la persona que te gusta, si no también a una de tus mejores amigos.

-Dale espacio entiendes.

Ron salió de la habitación y se dirigía a las cocinas cuando escuchó que Harry lo llamaba.

-Ron podemos hablar dijo Harry. Ron accedió. Subieron a la habitación de ambos y Harry cerró la puerta. Echó un par de encantamientos en el cuarto y se dispuso a hablar.

-Mira Ron lo primero que te voy a decir es que dejes de acosar a Hermione, ella me contó todo acerca de tu declaración. Ron se puso del color de su cabello.

-Y como desde ese momento, no has dejado de seguirla ni por un instante. No le das espacio.

-Y está considerando dejar de hablarte para siempre.

-Ron se puso a pensar "Ginny tenía razón, por tonto voy a perder a Hermione", ni siquiera será mi amiga.

-Y me imagino que es por eso que has estado extraño con migo.

-Mira Ron yo no tengo la culpa de que Hermione no te haya dado el si en tu declaración.

-Y quiero que todos seamos los amigos de siempre. Ron preguntó.

-Harry, a ti te gusta Hermione.

-Harry no dudó.

-Si Ron ella me gusta.

-Pero a diferencia tuya yo no la acoso ni le he dicho nada acerca de lo que yo siento "qué gran mentira" pensó Harry.

-Pues no quiero dañar nuestra relación.

-Y para finalizar la que elige es ella.

-Ron no se si tienes posibilidades, y tampoco se si tengo posibilidades.

-Pero elija a quien elija nosotros no tenemos que terminar nuestra amistad.

-Lo dices así por que sabes que ella te elegirá a ti.

-Tú eres el gran Harry Potter.

-Todas las chicas quieren ser tu novia.

-Es por eso Ron que me gusta Hermione, Ron.

-Ella no ve a Harry Potter.

-Ella solamente ve a Harry, con sus errores y defectos.

-Ron las chicas me miran como si yo fuera una saeta de fuego, un objeto, algo que presumir.

-Ni siquiera intentan conocerme.

-Solamente quieren salir con migo.

-No les importa lo que he pasado.

-Ni lo que tengo que pasar.

-Ron yo tengo envidia de ti.

-Tu tienes una familia, algo que a mi se me negó.

-Has tenido una infancia feliz.

-Cosa que yo no tuve.

-Has recibido amor.

-Y yo empiezo a descubrir ese sentimiento.

-Y mira yo perdí a Sirius que era lo más parecido a una familia, el trataba de cuidarme y protegerme.

-Y también lo perdí.

-Mientras tanto tú tienes a toda tu familia completa.

-Ya se que muchas personas tratan de protegerme y te diré por que.

-Pero será en otro momento.

-Además Ron tú cuando observas a otras chicas más hermosas físicamente que Hermione, te olvidas de ella.

-Te gusta la belleza física.

-Te apuesto a que ni siquiera conoces lo que le gusta aparte de los libros.

-Ron se quedó callado sabía que Harry decía la verdad.

-Y a ti no te gusta por su belleza física dijo algo enojado Ron.

-No Ron.

-Hermione me gusta por lo que es interiormente.

-Su belleza física sólo es un bonus extra.

-Recuerda yo ya estuve obsesionado por alguien hermosa físicamente, pero no interiormente.

-Ron automáticamente entendió que se refería a Cho.

-Ron lo único que yo quiero es que seamos los amigos de siempre. Esta bien dijo Ron.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la primera planta. Cuando bajaron las escaleras observaron a Hermione. Harry le hizo un guiño de ojo para que entendiera que ya había hablado con Ron. -Se sintió muy alegre y dijo hola chicos como están.

-Bien Hermione dijo Ron sin ningún tono extraño en su voz.

-Que hacen dijo Hermione.

-Nada pero se me apetece una partida de ajedrez dijo Ron.

-Harry quieres jugar, Harry asintió. Hermione quieres venir con nosotros dijo Ron. Hermione asintió. Y como siempre Ron terminó venciendo en el ajedrez a Harry. Pero en esta ocasión le fue más difícil.

-Has mejorado mucho amigo dijo Ron.

-Si, dijo Harry, pero tú sigues siendo mejor.

Y así regresaron a ser los amigos que fueron siempre. Almorzaron y el la tarde llegó el profesor Dumbledore para la primera clase de magia antigua.

Se reunieron nuevamente en el mismo salón donde Harry creó su estantería mental.

-Bueno Harry tendré que decirte que la magia antigua.

-Es la que domina a los elementos.

-Tú sabes que se puede realizar hechizos por ejemplo el incendio que es de fuego pero este es de magia moderna.

-Y así para cada elemento.

-Por supuesto tú puedes hacerlos sin la varita.

-Y la magia antigua se realiza sin varita.

-Por lo que no tendrás problema en eso.

-Pero además la magia antigua es la que controla los elementos, el aire, la tierra, el agua en sus diferentes estados y el fuego.

-Además puede crear escudos de protección extremadamente poderosos como los que están en Hogwarts.

-La mayoría de sus ataques son como te dije por medio de los elementos y existen muchas variaciones para poder controlarlos.

-En este día utilizaremos el aire.

-Te explicaré como funciona.

-Con el hechizo específico puedes hacer creer a un objeto por ejemplo, de madera que es parte de la tierra.

- Que crea que es aire y así haces levitar un objeto, como si estuvieras usando el Wingardium leviosa.

-Con la diferencia que este estará suspendido permanentemente en el aire.

-Además si le arrojan otro objeto simplemente lo traspasará.

-Y puedes moverlo a tu antojo.

-Ahora empecemos la lección. Y el profesor Dumbledore le estuvo enseñando como realizarlo. Para el final de la tarde ya podía hacerlo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry.

-Lo has dominado en tan sólo una tarde.

-Como entenderás esto es sólo el comienzo la magia blanca puede ser tan poderosa como la oscura y posiblemente más.

-Pero eso depende del mago.

-Yo por ejemplo, no puedo hacer más que una ventisca.

-Pero se sabe que Merlín creaba tornados.

-Harry como sabes que yo tengo muchas obligaciones te daré esto. Dumbledore sacó de entre sus ropas un libro que parecía que se iba a romper y se lo dio a Harry. Harry lo agarró con cuidado.

-Dumbledore le dijo a Harry este es el libro del que yo aprendí.

-Estúdialo y practica.

-Cuando yo pueda te haré pruebas para verificar lo que has aprendido.

-Desde ahora este libro es tuyo.

-Cuídalo Harry.

-Es único. Harry observó el libro lo puso sobre una mano y con la otra sobre el libro y al momento. El libro estaba restaurado como si fuera nuevo. Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es un hechizo restaurador muy especial dijo Harry.

-Creo que hice la elección correcta al dártelo dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor.

-si Harry, ¿podría enseñarles este tipo de magia a Ron y Hermione?. Dumbledore suspiró y dijo.

-Mira Harry no se cómo decirte esto.

-Cuando un niño nace trae innato una cantidad de magia.

-Ron y Hermione son magos promedio eso no quiere decir que no puedan mejorar. Por ejemplo.

-La señorita Hermione puede realizar cosas sorprendentes con su cantidad de magia innata.

-Pero es por que ella sabe aprovecharla.

-Y así es con los Weasleys al completo.

-Cuando tú naciste Harry, tenías una cantidad de magia que era demasiado grande para un niño de tu edad.

-Tu nivel mágico está por encima de ellos.

-Lo que hace imposible que puedan realizar este tipo de magia.

-Profesor dijo Harry y si les hago un ritual.

-Harry, dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo sé que sabes mucho de artes oscuras, pero el núcleo de ellos se contaminaría con esa magia.

-Lo que haría que ellos se sintieran inclinados al lado oscuro.

-Si deseas puedes enseñarles otras cosas. Y Harry, ya les has hablado de la profecía.

-No señor estuve esperando el momento correcto.

-Esta bien Harry pero recuerda que tus amigos tienen derecho a saberlo y tu necesitas apoyo.

-Harry debo decirte otra cosa.

-Todavía no estoy seguro.

-He estado buscando entre los documentos de Hogwarts.

-El árbol genealógico de Godric Gryffindor.

-Para asegurar al cien por ciento esto que voy a decirte.

-Creo que eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Como es eso, profesor dijo Harry impresionado.

-Mira Harry creó que los Potter son la línea directa de Godric Gryffindor.

-Y tú eres su heredero.

-Te explicaré Harry todos tus antepasados fueron descendientes, pero en algún dado momento el poder de algún antepasado se vuelve a manifestar en un descendiente, a este se le considera el heredero.

-Por poseer el poder de su antepasado.

-Tú posees muchas de las cualidades por las que fue conocido Godric Gryffindor.

-Una de ellas, es tener un núcleo mágico capaz de cohabitar con energía blanca y oscura.

-Sin que ninguna de las dos interfieran en esa persona.

-Bueno, en este momento estamos haciendo que así sea.

-Tú valentía innata.

-La capacidad de ayudar a las personas, aunque algunas veces no lo merezcan.

-Puede ser que lo hagas de manera inconsciente o que la encubras con otros motivos.

-Pero lo haces.

-Y de que sirven que encuentre el árbol genealógico de Godric Gryffindor si yo no apareceré en el.

-Harry recuerda no estás en el mundo muggle.

-Nuestros árboles genealógicos se actualizan en el momento del nacimiento de un sucesor.

-Así que al encontrarlo.

-Veremos a todos sus descendientes.

-Y posiblemente a sus antepasados.

-No creo que Godric Gryffindor.

-Comenzara a partir de el, su árbol genealógico.

-Por lo que cuando logre encontrarlo, por que se que lo encontraré.

-¿Por que está tan seguro de que lo encontrará, preguntó Harry.

-Por que Godric cuando crearon Hogwarts se quedó a vivir en el hasta su muerte.

-Lo que hace que todas sus posesiones.

-Estén en el Castillo.

-Si es así y obtenemos su árbol, Harry serás el dueño de su fortuna.

-¿Como dice señor, dijo Harry.

-Si Harry, contestó Dumbledore.

-Que, creías que Gryffindor no tenía dinero.

-Creo que su cámara es la número uno de Gringotts.

-Lo malo es que en ese tiempo no se utilizaba el hechizo de sangre para poder constatar su descendencia.

-Por que si se hubiera utilizado.

-Con una gota de sangre supiéramos si lo eres o no.

-Creo que cien años después fue que empezaron a utilizar ese hechizo.

-¿Por que, señor dijo Harry.

-Por que si moría un antepasado, por ejemplo un bisabuelo y no había testamento.

-Se conocía si realmente la persona que reclamaba las posesiones, de esa persona que decía, era realmente su descendiente.

-Entiendo dijo Harry.

-Creo que hemos terminado dijo Dumbledore. Harry se dirigió con Dumbledore a la salida de la habitación.

-Y después al comedor, cenarían y esperarían la hora de la reunión.

La cena pasó con normalidad excepto por unas cuantas miradas que se hicieron Harry y Hermione, que no pasaron desapercibidas para la señora Weasley, Ginny y Dumbledore, que se veía con una gran sonrisa. Ginny pensó, "mañana le diré a Harry lo que siento, si no lo hago perderé mi oportunidad". Terminaron de cenar. Y Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron del comedor. Que era el lugar donde se realizaban normalmente las reuniones. Al poco tiempo llegaron todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix. Harry observó a Remus Lupin que se veía muy cansado y demacrado.

La reunión comenzó y empezaron a plantear sus asignaciones. Snape contó que Voldemort tendría que aumentar sus filas, por la pérdida de algunos de sus mortifagos, en el ataque fallido a Potter. Los demás miembros plantearon lo que les habían encomendado que eran asignaciones de investigación sobre posibles mortifagos. Los miembros que trabajaban en el ministerio reportaron que la destitución de Fudge cada vez se escuchaba con mayor fuerza. Y algunas reformas en la seguridad. Lupin reportó como había sido su estancia con los hombres lobo. Y que la gran mayoría estaban pensando en unirse a Voldemort guiados por Greyback, y el había convencido a muchos que no se unieran a Voldemort. Aunque le fue muy difícil.

Dumbledore les dijo que continuarán en lo que estaban haciendo. Y terminó la reunión. Lupin le preguntó a Harry si no había problema en que pasara allí la noche. A lo que Harry le contestó. Que no había ninguno, que el estaba en su casa. Y que deseaba hablar con el. Pero al observarlo detenidamente le dijo que sería mañana.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación abrió la puerta y se encontró sentado a Ron.

-Harry quería hablar contigo.

-Acerca de por que tu puedes estar en las reuniones, y nosotros no.

-Esta bien Ron dijo Harry.

-Para comenzar, Ron el profesor Dumbledore sabe que si estoy yo, es como si estuviéramos los tres.

-No tengo secretos para ustedes de lo que concierne al mundo mágico.

-Osea Harry, que si tienes secretos.

-¿Tú no Ron?. Ron no dijo nada.

-Bueno dijo Harry, tengo que ir a visitar a Seht. Ron cabeceó en señal de afirmación, y como dándole a entender que el no lo acompañaría. Harry susurró algo, y Ron sintió que se le ponía el cabello de punta, dijo siete y automáticamente se abrió el séptimo gabinete del baúl. Harry entró a él. Harry iba bajando y al hacerlo por completo escuchó a Seht.

-Fue una gran idea Harry, haberme hecho ese espacio para poder casar. Harry en su habitación había creado en una esquina, un hábitat selvático. Con cincuenta ratas conjuradas. Las suficientes para que se reprodujeran y Seht pudiera cazar. Y además no se sintiera enjaulado.

-Seht quiero decirte algo.

-En esta habitación hay un hechizo, este hace que el tiempo aquí sea muy largo.

-Lo que hará que un día completo sean dos años.

-Si yo te visitó cada ocho horas para ti serán ocho meses, lo que te hará que te sientas sólo por mucho tiempo.

-Así que hechice la pequeña selva que hice, para que en ella el tiempo transcurra normal.

-Para que no te sientas sólo por mucho tiempo.

-Y si quieres sentirte sólo por un largo tiempo o meditar, sólo tienes que salir de tu jungla y entrar a la habitación.

-Esta bien Harry, dijo Seht.

-Entiendo por eso sentí él tiempo normal lo he pasado en el bosque, y cuando escuché que bajabas entre a la habitación.

-Escúchame Seht aunque paces mucho tiempo en la habitación no envejecerás más rápido así que por ello no hay problema.

-Otra cosa si tu estas en el bosque y yo en la habitación.

-Tu me escucharás y veras mis movimientos muy rápidos y mi voz también.

-Y al contrario para mí.

-Así que tienes que salir del bosque o yo entrar a el para comunicarnos de forma normal.

-Cuando entre cómo me escuchaste.

-Sentí las vibraciones aunque eran algo rápidas pero soy una serpiente, por lo cual estoy acostumbrado a sentirlas de cualquier forma.

-eso nos resuelve el problema.

-Bueno Seht me voy pero vendré mañana con una amiga que es mi pareja.

-Esta bien Harry, nos vemos.

-Y Harry abandonó su baúl.

Cuando salió Ron le dijo.

-Harry eso ha sido realmente rápido.

-Creí que tardarías mucho más.

-Harry que se dio cuenta de su error.

-Le dijo si Ron sólo observé que estuviera bien.

-Y como estaba dormida decidí dejarla descansar.

-Harry no es extraño, que trates a la serpiente como a una persona.

-No Ron, para ti también sería normal tratar a alguna criatura así si pudieras entenderla.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Bueno vamos a dormir dijo Harry. Se cambiaron su ropa por el pijama y se acostaron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al alba como siempre. Se dirigió a las cocinas, y desayuno. Sólo que en esta ocasión ya iba preparado para correr. Salió y dio el mismo recorrido que el día que encontró a Seht. Tardó una hora. Y regresó a casa. Por que ahora que lo pensaba Grimmauld place era su casa. Entro y se dirigió a la cocina para que la señora Weasley lo viera. Observó a Hermione y Ginny. Harry le lanzó una significativa mirada a Hermione. Que ella entendió.

-Harry dijo Hermione. Ya que te quedarás con la serpiente.

-Yo te ayudare a cuidarla y observar a tan raro espécimen, sin ningún problema de ser atacada.

-Esta bien Hermione dijo Harry muy feliz de que Hermione haya entendido tan rápido y propiciado la excusa perfecta para su entrenamiento.

-Ginny la observó con los ojos como platos cosa que no difería mucho a la actitud de la señora Weasley.

-¡Hermione querida, no crees que sería muy peligroso.

-Hermione contestó.

-No señora Weasley Harry es su amigo y además la serpiente le obedece.

-No creo que Harry le permita que me ataque.

-O sí Harry. Harry contestó.

-Como crees que dejaría que ataque a mi mejor amiga.

-Además tienes que acostumbrarte a Seht, ese es su nombre.

-Pues alguna vez tendrán que encontrarse con el.

-y también es posible que el se encargue de protegerlos en algún momento.

-La señora Weasley palideció al pensar que una serpiente, cuidaría de ellos o alguno de sus hijos en un determinado momento.

-Entonces Hermione, nos veremos después de que Ron despierte dijo Harry y salió de la habitación.

-Ginny que ya había terminado su desayuno se levantó y salió de la cocina tras Harry.

-Harry dijo Ginny podemos hablar.

-¿Qué deseas Ginny?.

-Aquí no Harry, podemos hablar en un lugar más privado. Harry automáticamente pensó en el cuarto donde había recibido las lecciones de Dumbledore.

-Esta bien Ginny sígueme. Y la dirigió a la habitación.

Harry entró a la habitación seguido por Ginny. Conjuro un par de asientos uno frente al otro. Y espero a que Ginny hablara.

-Harry dijo Ginny.

-Esto es muy difícil de decir.

-¿Que pasa Ginny, es algo malo.

-No dijo Ginny.

-Lo que pasa es que, no se cómo decírtelo.

-¿decirme qué, preguntó Harry.

-Es lo que trato de hacer contestó Ginny.

-Mira Ginny, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dime lo que te pasa.

-Harry desde que te conozco me has gustado y creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

-Harry se sorprendió.

-Sabía que le gustaba a Ginny pero nunca creyó que ella se lo diría.

-Ahora tenía un gran problema.

-No quería lastimar a Ginny.

-Y ahora que la veía más detenidamente Ginny era realmente muy bonita.

-Además de haber crecido mucho, sus curvas se habían desarrollado.

-Y su cabello Lacio y de color rojo fuego era realmente hermoso.

-Pero el estaba enamorado de Hermione.

-Así que buscó las palabras exactas.

-Ginny, dijo Harry.

-Sabes cómo es mi vida.

-Siempre estoy metido en problemas.

-Los que están alrededor mío siempre están en peligro.

-Voldemort no te atacara por que tus padres sean miembros de la orden del Fénix.

-Pero con sólo que seas cercana a mi, si lo hará. Ron y Hermione, ya están metidos hasta el cuello en este problema.

-Y posiblemente Voldemort sabe de ti, de Luna y Neville.

-Pero no los tratara de matar.

-Por que los que le interesan son mis amigos más cercanos.

-No se cómo decirte esto.

-Pero ni siquiera me conoces.

-Creo que no conoces nada de mí, aparte de lo que dicen los libros y cuentan las personas.

-Y no tienes el tiempo para conocerme, pues yo siempre estoy metido en algo.

-Como creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.

-Ginny eres una joven muy hermosa, y necesitas a alguien que tenga el tiempo para conocerte y que tu hagas lo mismo.

-Harry observó que Ginny tenía los ojos con lágrimas contenidas.

-Se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Ginny tu eres cómo mi hermana pequeña.

-Y por muy hermosa que seas.

-Por que en realidad lo eres.

-Siempre te veré como mi hermana.

-Parte de la familia que a mi se me negó.

-Sabes Ginny si mis padres hubieran sobrevivido yo podría tener una hermana como tú.

-No se si sabrás pero mi madre era pelirroja.

-Por lo que me hace sentirme más cómo tu hermano.

-Espero que me perdones por esto.

-Y que encuentres a esa persona especial para ti.

-Ginny que se había serenado preguntó.

-Harry es por Hermione.

-No Ginny en verdad te considero mi hermana.

-Ginny se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry.

-Lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

Cuando había salido de la habitación. Ginny pensó. "Realmente Harry tiene razón, ahora entiendo también, él para mi es como mi hermano, espero que tengas suerte Harry y que encuentres a tu pareja, aunque creo que ya la has encontrado".

Harry salió de la habitación bastante tranquilo. Había hablado con Ginny y al parecer había hecho lo correcto. Ahora sólo necesitaban que Ron encontrara a alguien especial para el, y así lograr estar junto a Hermione sin poner en riesgo la amistad que tienen. Esto se lo contaría a Hermione en las clases de hoy. Al momento observó a Ron que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Hola Ron, que tal dormiste.

-Como roca, Harry.

-Harry, dijo Ron.

-Ya desayunaste.

-Si Ron, contestó pero creo que te acompañare. Harry pensó, "así Hermione dirá que quiere visitar a Seht y Ron no sospechara nada". Entraron a la cocina y al instante Ron ya estaba sentado devorando lo que encontraba a su paso. Hermione que todavía estaba hablando con la señora Weasley observó a Harry y a Ron.

-Harry, dijo Hermione.

-¿Iremos a ver a Seht ahora verdad?. Si Hermione dijo Harry que por dentro estaba muy feliz.

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. Ron se ahogó con la comida. Y preguntó.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ver a esa serpiente?.

-Si Ron es un espécimen muy raro y además no todos los días se puede observar a una king imperial.

-Si.

-Si, entiendo dijo Ron con el mismo tono de cuando tenían que estudiar.

-Ron, tengo unos libros nuevos, no se si te gustaría echarles una mirada dijo Harry.

-No gracias dijo Ron.

-Dentro de poco tiempo estaremos nuevamente en Hogwarts. La señora Weasley lo observó con resignación.

-Entonces nos vemos dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Y se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron. Entraron y se dirigieron a su baúl. Harry dijo la clave que volvió a ponerle los cabellos de punta a Hermione.

-Harry, dijo Hermione.

-Por que le has puesto una clave en pársel.

-Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de eso dijo Harry.

-Como crees que nadie se daría cuenta dijo Hermione, si cada vez que dices la clave.

-Al que esta cerca se le pone el cabello erizo.

-Bueno dijo Harry, no creí que se pusieran así por mi clave.

-Pero velo de este modo.

-Nadie aparte de Voldemort y yo pueden acceder al baúl.

-Y aún así tendría que saber cuál es la palabra clave.

-Harry, dijo Hermione se puede saber cuál es la palabra.

-Por que preguntas si ya la sabes dijo Harry.

-Al principio era volar dijo Harry.

-Que era lo que yo más amaba.

-Y ahora preguntó, Hermione.

-Te dije que lo sabías.

-Y Hermione empezó a ponerse de un lindo color rosa.

-Por tu cara dijo Harry, creo que ya resolviste el enigma.

-Para que no te quedé duda.

-Si, Hermione es tu nombre.

-Hermione estaba completamente roja.

-¡Oh, Harry, eres tan lindo!.

-Esta bien entremos antes de que empiece a besarte, dijo Harry. Y entraron Harry y Hermione al baúl.

Muchas gracias a jim, Maldrake, LeoHagrid, layna, pedro, jan black, Tonks Granger, fawkes2607, Elementh Reload, alpanpanyalvinovino, mikelodeon, hermionedepottergranger. Por sus reviews. Gracias fawkes2607 por leerme y que este en tus favoritos. pedro lo siento por que no te guste mucho la pareja de Harry y Hermione, pero espero que continúes leyendo. LeoHagrid gracias por tu consejo y lo puse en práctica. Tonks Granger ahora le di mucho más espacio espero que así te guste más. Y para los demás, aquí les presenté el nuevo cap. mucho más antes de lo que yo creí. Para el próximo no digo fecha pues me está costando mucho escribir. Otra cosa en el siguiente cap. convertiré a Harry en un adolescente hormonal por un pequeño tiempo. Tendrá esa pequeña transformación. Luego se los devolveré a la normalidad. Espero que las chicas no me reclamen por ello. Por esto se los digo desde ahora. Esa forma de actuar no me la he inventado, es un amigo de dieciséis años que conozco, es el que utilizare de modelo. Yo lo considero divertido. Aunque mi sentido del humor es un poco negro. Un beso a las chicas y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	5. 4 Sucesos en Grimmauld place SP

Respuestas en a sus reviews al final.

4.- Sucesos en Grimmauld place segunda parte

Al terminar de bajar se encontraron en la habitación del baúl. Y observaron a Seht que los esperaba.

-Hola Harry dijo Seht. -¿Ella es tu pareja?. -Si, contestó Harry. -Ella es Hermione. -Seht, si alguna vez observas que alguien trata de dañarla, te pido que la protejas. -Esta bien Harry contestó Seht.

Hermione que escuchaba la conversación se inquietó. No sabía por que pero creía que estaban hablando de ella. De pronto Harry le dijo.

-Hermione, Seht quiere saludarte. -No se si tu quieres que el se acerque a ti. -Pues el ya sabe que eres mi pareja. Hermione se ruborizó.

-Esta bien Harry dile que puede saludarme y enroscarse en mi cómo lo hace en ti pero por muy poco tiempo, -por que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme en pie con el por mucho tiempo.

Harry le pasó la información a Seht. Y el se acercó a Hermione y empezó a enroscarse en ella. Hermione no sintió miedo ni repulsión a la serpiente y su tacto no era escamoso ni repugnante como creyó al principio. Más bien parecía agradable y Seht la trataba con mucha suavidad. Hermione le acarició la cabeza que era casi del tamaño de la de un niño. Y se desenrosco rápidamente de ella. Hermione escuchó que comenzaban una nueva charla. Al poco tiempo Seht se retiró a una pequeña selva que Hermione observó.

-¿De qué hablaban, preguntó Hermione. -Seht dice que he elegido bien a mi pareja, parece que le agradas mucho.

-A mi también me agradó dijo Hermione. -Hermione, dijo Harry. -Quería contarte lo que me pasó con Ginny.

-Hermione prestó atención. -Ginny me pregunto si podíamos hablar, y se me declaró. -¿Y tu qué le dijiste Harry?. -Le dije la verdad. -Que yo la veía como a una hermana. -Y creo que aceptó muy bien lo que hablamos.

-Lo que nos deja solamente con Ron de inconveniente. -Pero creo que las cosas se solucionarán rápido. -Y cómo puedes saberlo preguntó Hermione. -Llámalo instinto dijo Harry. -Pero antes de empezar tu entrenamiento. -Ven acá y dame un beso dijo Harry. Y Hermione obedeció.

Se besaron tan apasionadamente que habían olvidado lo que iban a hacer. -Pero les faltó oxígeno y al separarse los recuerdos llegaron.

-Esta bien Hermione dijo Harry empecemos con la lección. -Bueno Hermione cuando me estuvo dando clases Snape el aplicó el hechizo Legeremens sin explicarme absolutamente nada. -Sólo me dijo que intentara rechazarlo y que pusiera mi mente en blanco. -Pero yo no haré eso.

-Te enseñare de la forma que creo es la mejor. -Así que por este día. Y se dirigió a la pared en donde estaban las escaleras para subir y bajar de la habitación y a la derecha de las escaleras estaba un extraño reloj que Hermione pensó que era el que Harry le había comentado antes. Harry se acercó y presionó un botón. Al instante el reloj se puso en día cero y Harry le colocó la misma hora externa. Al momento la iluminación cambió también y Hermione le miro interrogante.

-Harry le contestó, es para que cuando salgamos no estés desorientada. -Y no tengamos ningún trastorno en nuestro reloj biológico. -Comeremos a la hora debida. -Dormiremos a la hora indicada y descansaremos cuando sea el momento.

-Y continuando con lo que te decía, por este día harás meditación. -Te sentarás en un lugar que a ti te guste, es decir que te sientas cómoda. -Toma y le dio un cojín para que se sentara en el.

-En esta meditación no pensarás en ninguna cosa en concreto. -El propósito de ella es bloquear todo pensamiento y sentimiento. -Algo que te será muy difícil. -Ya lo verás. -En el momento del entrenamiento no pienses acerca del por que te hago hacer eso. -Lo sabrás mañana. -Trata de mantener tu mente libre de pensamientos y sentimientos por un período de tiempo de una hora.

-Cada hora y media. -Yo me acercare a ti y te detendré de tu meditación. -Y sabrás que debes descansar por lo menos media hora. -Tiempo en el cual podemos acercarnos un poco dijo Harry en tono pícaro. Hermione se sonrojo.

-Yo realizaré mis ejercicios físicos en lo que tu meditas y cuando termine me duchare, por cierto el baño es el que esta en la esquina izquierda de donde están las escaleras.

-Luego leeré el libro de Animagia que tú me regalaste. Y también el libro que el profesor Dumbledore me regaló. -No sabía que el profesor te había regalado un libro dijo Hermione.

-Se me había olvidado decirte. -El profesor me regaló un libro de magia antigua. -Te prestaré los libros que quieras. -Menos el de rituales, el delgado y el verde que vez en la última estantería. -Además esos libros tienen un hechizo. -Así que no podrás tocarlos aunque quisieras.

-Esta bien Harry entiendo. -Y créeme no deseo leer nada acerca de rituales y se que no me permitirías leer algo que sería peligroso. -Gracias por confiar en mi Hermione.

-Cuando hayamos terminado con el entrenamiento de Oclumancia. -Quiero probar algo con tigo. -De que se trata Harry. -De enseñarte a hacer magia sin varita. -Será muy difícil y espero que puedas realizar todas las maldiciones, menos las imperdonables. -Pero con que puedas protegerte en caso de perder tu varita será excelente.

-Además conociéndote se que encontrarás la manera de mejorar. -Hermione se sonrojo. -Ahora Hermione a lo tuyo. Y Hermione se fue a sentar a unos cuantos metros del pequeño bosque de la habitación. Y empezó con lo que Harry le había dicho.

Continuaron cada uno en los suyo excepto por las interrupciones de Harry para que Hermione descansara y él aprovechara el tiempo libre de Hermione. Cuando se acercaba el medio día Harry detuvo a Hermione y le dijo. -Ya casi es la hora de comer. -¿Que es lo que quieres?. -No se Harry creo que lo que tu decidas. -Aunque no quiero carnes rojas.

Harry hizo aparecer una mesa pequeña con dos sillas una vela y un recipiente con pollo, uno con ensalada y dos vasos grandes de sumo de calabaza. -Creo que esto estará bien dijo Harry. -Es perfecto dijo Hermione que observó la mesa.

-Harry encendió la vela y cuando Hermione se acercó para sentarse el le acomodó la silla. -Regresó a su lado y se sentó. -Hermione preguntó. -De donde viene la iluminación de esta habitación.

-Esta hechizada para que la iluminación esté acorde con el reloj al que viste que le coloque la hora externa. -Antes de colocar la hora tenía la iluminación de medio día. Cuando salgamos los días quedarán paralizados en el cronómetro, pero la hora se pondrá a medio día.

-Cuando compré el baúl, la habitación mostraba la iluminación que recibía él baúl en el exterior. -Que ingenioso, Harry. -Gracias, Hermione. -Harry dijo Hermione. -Tan malo fueron las prácticas con Snape que decidiste cambiar el método de enseñanza.

-Hermione dijo Harry. -Realmente fueron pésimas. -Y yo no quiero aprovecharme de tu falta de experiencia para poder conocer tus secretos, tal como lo hizo Snape.

-Quiero que cuando intente entrar en tu mente realmente puedas evitarme la entrada. -Harry dijo Hermione, ¿tú sabes Legeremancia?. -Si, Hermione. -Puedo aplicarla. -¿Y no la has utilizado con nosotros?. -No Hermione, he hecho hasta lo imposible por no meterme en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes Harry eres una persona excepcional. -Gracias Hermione tú también lo eres. Terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron al baño para su aseo personal. Donde nuevamente Harry conjuro un par de cepillos de dientes y pasta para los mismos. -Hermione dijo Harry que deseas para descansar. -Un sofá o quieres recostarte en una cama. Hermione lo pensó. -Creo que la cama estará bien.

Harry la hizo aparecer. Y tomó a Hermione en brazos y la dirigió a la cama. Hermione se asustó con este acto. -¡Harry James Potter que crees que estás haciendo!. -Que yo sea tu novia no quiere decir que nosotros... Pero Harry no la dejo continuar. -Hermione no se que es lo que has creído. -Pero yo no te llevó a la cama con ningún otro propósito. -Hermione se tranquilizó y dijo. Perdóname Harry.

-Pero en la forma en que me llevabas me hizo pensar otra cosa. -¿Espero que realmente sea verdad lo que me has dicho?. -Si Hermione dijo Harry en tono cansado. -No tengo pensado hacerte nada, por ahora.

-Como es eso que por ahora dijo Hermione en tono duro. -Tranquila Hermione tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Hermione se volvió a sonrojar. -Ahora descansa mi amor le dijo Harry recostándola en la cama y haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Como a las dos de la tarde despertaron. Harry tenía abrazada a Hermione y ella estaba recostada en su pecho. Harry la despertó. Y Hermione se sonrojo al observar como estaba recostada en Harry.

-Hola amor dijo Harry. -Hola dijo Hermione de forma tímida. -Tranquila Hermione que no te ha gustado despertar así conmigo. -No es eso Harry. -Si no que es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. -Pero no será la última le dijo Harry.

-Creo que es hora de que nos levantemos y sigamos con lo que tenemos que hacer. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios. Por fin se levantaron y Harry siguió con sus estudios y Hermione con su meditación.

Llegó la hora de la cena que transcurrió con normalidad. Y ya que habían dormido juntos. Harry no creyó que era necesario conjurar otra cama. Así que volverían a dormir juntos, sólo que esta vez en pijama. Hermione utilizó uno de los de Harry que el transfiguró para que le quedara bien a Hermione. No lo hizo muy provocativo para su propio bien. Se acostaron, pero en esta ocasión se abrazaron para dormir tal como habían despertado en la tarde. Y después de unas cuantas caricias y besos se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al alba como siempre. No importaba si estaba dentro del baúl. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora. Observó a Hermione y pensó "como no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te amo, y lo hermosa que eres".

-Hermione dijo Harry despierta. Y empezó a besarle la frente, poco a poco iba bajando por sus ojos, sus Mejías hasta llegar a su boca. Harry dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos y respondiendo al beso. -Tu si que tienes una forma espléndida de despertarme. Y siguieron besándose. Después de algunos minutos de besos y caricias Harry le dijo a Hermione que era la hora de desayunar.

Se levantaron, desayunaron y Harry le dijo a Hermione que harían un poco de ejercicio antes de sus clases. La hizo correr por la habitación con el. Después realizaron todos los tipos de flexiones que Harry hacía aunque Hermione con menor número de repeticiones.

-Esta bien Hermione ahora nos ducharemos. -¿Lo hacemos ambos al mismo tiempo, dijo Harry en tono pícaro. Hermione lo miró con reproche. -Esta bien dijo Harry era sólo una idea. -Hazlo tu primero. Cuando los dos estaban listos Harry dijo.

-Ahora sabrás del por que la meditación de ayer. -Meditaras de igual forma. -Cuando sientas que es el momento crearas una esfera dorada que será tu primer escudo mental. -Y lo colocarás fuera de todos tus recuerdos, lo harás de la siguiente manera. -Imaginaras una esfera dorada fuera de tu cabeza y harás que esta esfera se reduzca hasta estar del tamaño de tu cabeza.

-Cuando la hayas realizado buscarás en el centro de tu cuerpo una energía que sentirás caliente, esta estará en tu pecho. -Y la guiaras hasta tu escudo, no será tan fácil así que no te desesperes e inténtalo hasta que lo consigas. -Y eso es lo que harás por este día. Y todo ese día Hermione se tardó en realizar lo que Harry le había dicho.

En la noche ya ambos acostados en la cama. Hermione le preguntó. -Harry, y eso te lo enseñó Snape. Harry le contestó. -No Hermione Snape solamente me hizo poner mi mente en blanco, es lo que tu hiciste ayer. -Y por este método puedes evitar que apliquen el hechizo Legeremens, o bloquearlo cuando sientas la intrusión en tu mente. -Pero realmente no te protege de la Legeremancia.

–Entonces Harry. -Como es que sabes esto que me estás enseñando. -Hermione. -Realmente la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia son artes oscuras. -Pero mentales. -Las aprendí de unos libros de artes oscuras en estos se enseña la Oclumancia de forma supresora. -Y las perfeccioné de un libro de artes oscuras especial. -Y yo te estoy enseñando Oclumancia con algunas variantes.

-Yo te hice crear tu primer escudo con su forma supresora y ayuda de tu núcleo mágico. -Yo los realicé con mi propio núcleo mágico, bueno con la mitad de este. -Déjame explicarte. -Mi núcleo mágico está dividido en dos partes iguales. -Una de energía oscura y la otra de luz. -Como parte de mi núcleo es oscuro no necesito poner mi mente en blanco para bloquear el Legeremens. -Y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo para ti. -Con la diferencia de que estoy utilizando tu núcleo que posee energía positiva y el bloqueo de memorias. -Para simular un núcleo mágico oscuro. -No se si me entiendes Hermione.

-Creó que si Harry. -Como la Oclumancia defiende de la Legeremancia que son ramas oscuras de la magia. -Si ambas se confrontan. -Se anulan entre sí. -Y tú me hiciste crear un escudo mental oscuro. -Basado en energía positiva transformada a oscura por medio de él conocimiento supresor de la Legeremancia. -Algo así Hermione dijo Harry. -Cuando te hice poner tu mente en blanco estaba utilizando el supresor de la Legeremancia y hice que arrastraras energía de tu centro mágico hacia la esfera dorada que sería tu escudo, esa esfera dorada estaba cargada por él conocimiento supresor y cuando fue tocada por la energía de tu núcleo mágico. -Esa energía cambió a ser oscura. -Sin interferir en tu núcleo ni dañar tú conciencia.

-Mañana utilizarás ese mismo método para tu segundo escudo mental. -Con la diferencia que tu segundo escudo mental hará daño de manera psíquica. -Y el mío lo hace de manera psíquica y física. -Que yo haya utilizado mi núcleo mágico no quiere decir que no haya utilizado la forma supresora de la Legeremancia. -Si no que utilizando ambos conocimientos juntos se convierten en un escudo ofensivo y defensivo a la vez.

-Cómo mi energía proveniente de mi núcleo ya es oscura por naturaleza esta ataca al que interfiera en su camino, si yo lo deseo. -En cambio tu energía como era de luz que hicimos creer que es oscura solamente defiende, no ataca. -Ahora vamos a dormir. Y así lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente realizaron lo mismo que el día anterior pero cuando era la hora de las clases de Harry. El empezó a explicar. -Hoy Hermione crearemos tu segundo escudo. -Te explicare en que radica. -Utilizarás criaturas mágicas que tú hayas observado. -Por ejemplo mis criaturas son tres colacuernos húngaros, tres acromántulas, tres basiliscos y tres escregutos de cola explosiva. -Que son las criaturas que yo escogí por conocer sus movimientos y peligrosidad.

-Para crear tus criaturas debes conocer sus movimientos. -Después realizarás lo mismo que te hice hacer ayer. -Dentro de tu primer escudo crearás a tus criaturas, haciendo el mismo proceso que utilizaste ayer e imaginaras a las criaturas que quieras con todas sus cualidades y después arrastraras la energía de tu centro mágico hacia ellas. -Al terminar de hacer eso cobrarán movilidad.

-Tienes todo el día para crear doce criaturas. -Harry, creó que yo utilizaré a los cuatro dragones del torneo de los tres magos. -Esta bien Hermione, creó que observaste muy bien sus movimientos. -Si, contestó Hermione. -Y así pasó Hermione todo el día, creando a sus criaturas mentales. -Cuando terminó el día había creado tres bola de fuego chino, tres galés verde, tres hocicorto sueco y tres colacuernos húngaros.

-Muy bien Hermione cenemos y vamos a la cama dijo Harry en tono pícaro. -Hermione sonrió, pero luego lo miró molesta. -Después de muchos besos y caricias se durmieron.

Como siempre al despertar se dispusieron a realizar lo mismo que los días anteriores. Pero cuando llegó el momento de las clases Harry dijo. -Por fin Hermione hoy comprobaremos, y harás más fuertes tus escudos. -Entraré en tu mente utilizando la varita. Harry en ése instante tuvo dos pensamientos, el primero era guiado por sus hormonas y el segundo era el Harry tímido de siempre, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas Hermione le reñiría pero no se pudo contener así que le dijo. -Para que te empieces a acostumbrar a sentir la penetración, dijo viéndola a los ojos y con un tono pícaro. -Hermione lo miró con reproche. -Mental terminó de completar Harry. -Pero Hermione que había entendido las dos definiciones no cambió su mirada de reproche.

-¡Harry, dijo Hermione creó que tu me estás presionando indirectamente a tener relaciones sexuales contigo. -Hermione, dijo Harry. -Lo que yo estoy haciendo es decir de manera normal algo íntimo que nos concierne a ambos como pareja que somos, aunque cometí un error al decirlo de esa manera.

-No te estoy presionando a tener nada conmigo. -Sólo hablé de una situación normal de pareja. -Y como nos tenemos confianza lo hace cómodo. -Al fin y al cabo lo terminaremos haciendo. -Hermione se sonrojó. -Harry pero sólo llevamos como cinco días de noviazgo, en realidad como uno teniendo en cuenta la situación del baúl. -Y ya estamos hablando de hacer el amor. -No Hermione no estamos hablando de hacer el amor. -Y llevamos muy poco de noviazgo pero nos conocemos desde niños. -Y lo que te digo es algo natural y para que te sientas cómoda con lo que va incluido en las relaciones de pareja.

-Esta bien Harry, creo que tienes razón dijo Hermione. -Hermione, dijo Harry. -Además creo que cuando salgamos del baúl extrañaras esto. -Hermione lo pensó y rió.

-Sabes Harry, dijo Hermione cambiando de tema creó que tienes razón y que realmente nos tenemos mucha confianza. -Y eso debe de permitirnos hablar libremente de esas cosas. -Vaya veo que entiendes mi punto, además es divertido y lindo ver que te sonrojas. -Y aunque me mires con reproche estoy feliz de ser yo al que miras así por que te amo.

-Espera Harry y escucha, que te haya dicho que nos tenemos mucha confianza y que podremos hablar de esos temas no quiere decir que no me enojaré si me dices algo impropio Harry. -Está bien, esta bien. -Y además Harry, yo también te amo.

-Bueno sigamos en lo que estábamos. -Lo haré con la varita para que sientas la intrusión en tu mente. -Tus barreras mentales son recientes y no has tenido que defender tus memorias así que las podré sobrepasar. -Y tú deberás tratar de cerrarme el paso aplicando más energía a tu escudo externo y si lo paso a tus criaturas que son tu escudo interno.

-Esto lo harás poniendo tu mente en blanco y mandando energía de tu centro mágico. -Así cada vez tus escudos serán más fuertes. -Hasta el momento en que tú escudo no acepte más energía de tu núcleo. -Magos normales como Snape y los mortifagos aunque manejen las artes oscuras no podrán entrar en tu mente. Pero Voldemort y tú servidor siempre lo podremos hacer.

-Por que el núcleo de Voldemort es completamente oscuro y el mío posee cierta parte. -Y cómo ya que dije nuestra energía al ser oscura ataca si lo deseamos. -Aunque tu núcleo se contaminara con energía oscura en el fondo seguiría siendo blanca. -Tal como la de todos los mortifagos de Voldemort.

-Ellos están corrompidos por la magia oscura pero no la poseen en su núcleo. -Pero si además de tus escudos utilizas la técnica de poner tu mente en blanco entonces nadie podrá entrar a ella. -Lo que te hace invulnerable a la Legeremancia para todos los magos. -Ahora entiendes por que Snape es un especialista en Oclumancia. -El siempre está alerta de quien pueda entrar en su mente. -Además de que conoce muy bien la intrusión en ella y automáticamente se protege.

-Tú no tendrás que estar alerta todo el tiempo, sólo con Voldemort. -Pues sabes que yo no entraré a tus memorias sin permiso. -Y ahora que lo pienso tal vez con Dumbledore, que de vez en cuando utiliza la Legeremancia cuando no está convencido de algo. -Pero no creo que pueda traspasar tus escudos cuando estén a su máximo potencial, ni siquiera tendrás que utilizar la técnica supresora de la Legeremancia.

-Otra cosa cuando yo empiece a penetrar tu mente poco a poco iras conociendo la sensación de intrusión. -Y cuando la sientas y golpee tus escudos tendrás el tiempo suficiente para poner tu mente en blanco. -Por el momento sólo trata de detenerme con tus escudos. -Para fortalecerlos hasta su límite. -Cuando haya llegado sentirás que por más que envíes energía no se fortalecerán. -Cuando eso pase me avisas. -Y luego utilizaré la Legeremancia sin varita.

-Ya que conocerás la sensación de intrusión podrás defenderte poniendo tu mente en blanco después de que tú sientas la intrusión. -Recuerda que lo haré en cualquier momento. -Y que la Legeremancia sin varita se hace observando a los ojos. Ahora que te he explicado todo entiendes del por que dos escudos. -Un mago como Voldemort al ser muy persistente podría sobrepasar tu primer escudo.

-Pero para el segundo estará muy cansado y las criaturas le causarán un daño psíquico. -Eso quiere decir que sentirá el dolor pero no es real. -En mi caso si lo es. -Pero con ese daño a nivel psíquico que le produzcas a alguien automáticamente cesará su intento de entrar a tu mente. -Ahora Hermione a practicar.

Después de la práctica en donde a Hermione le fue muy bien exceptuando por unas cuantas caídas. Harry conjuro comida para la cena. Al poco tiempo se acostaron y empezaron a darse besos y acariciarse. Hermione empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión y se subió sobre Harry. Harry estaba reaccionando al momento. La beso más tranquilamente para que Hermione también lo hiciera. Pero no fue así. Y Harry antes de hacer algo más la detuvo y dijo.

-Hermione creó que si no te detienes ahora después no podremos hacerlo. Hermione lo observó y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Se puso colorada y con mucha vergüenza se bajó de Harry. Y se recostó sobre el pecho de este. -Lo siento Harry dijo Hermione. -Tranquila Hermione yo no me molesto por lo que estábamos haciendo. -Pero quiero que estés realmente segura de cuando sea el momento.

-Y te entiendo yo también me dejé llevar hoy por las hormonas y dije algo con doble intención. -Creo que estar solos en una habitación, compartir la cama y todo lo demás. -Nos hace sentirnos así. -Además nunca habíamos estado solos por completo. -Creó que es la hora de dormir. La beso tiernamente y al poco tiempo se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente realizaron todo lo que habían hecho los días anteriores y se dedicaron a practicar todo el día. Harry hablaba con Hermione por momentos y aplicaba la Legeremancia. Y Hermione se defendía muy bien. Harry sabía que con unos días más de práctica Hermione se perfeccionaría en la Oclumancia. Y después la entrenaría en magia sin varita.

Llegó la noche y acostados en la cama después de muchos besos y caricias hablaron. -Hermione mañana saldremos de aquí. -Al siguiente día que entremos creo que no será necesario que pasemos todo el tiempo que estemos en el baúl entrenando Oclumancia. -Como en unos dos días más dentro del baúl creó que la perfeccionarás, realmente eres muy buena. -Gracias Harry dijo Hermione un poco roja. -Después de eso practicaremos magia sin varita. -Ahora descansemos.

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione desayunaron y cuando vieron la hora del reloj de Harry, el que mostraba la hora normal ya habían pasado los diez minutos. Hermione dijo. -Es increíble cómo se puede aprovechar el tiempo en este baúl. -Si, contestó Harry y lo aprovecharemos al máximo.

-Vieron a Seht entrar en la habitación, se despidieron de él y subieron por la escalera para salir del baúl. Unos segundos después de haber salido del baúl. Entro a la habitación Ron y dijo. -Como estuvo su excursión para observar y alimentar a la serpiente. -Muy buena en realidad dijo Hermione observando a Harry. Harry sintió una gran felicidad por la mirada cómplice que Hermione y el se profirieron. Algo que Ron no entendió. Hermione, dijo Ron.

-Estas segura de ayudar a Harry a alimentar a esa serpiente todos los días. -Si Ron contestó Hermione. -Es realmente entretenido y la serpiente también es muy agradable. -Tú también empiezas a hablar de ella como si fuera una persona dijo Ron. -Bueno Ron a pesar de que yo no entiendo lo que Seht dice. -La observo y me doy cuenta de la forma en que nos trata. -Bueno con migo fue muy cariñoso dijo Hermione y le lanzó una significativa mirada a Harry. Harry le sonrió. En esos momentos Hedwig voló del armario para posarse en el hombro de Harry.

-Hola Hedwig dijo Harry. -Creo que estas aburrida verdad. -Hedwig ululó como afirmando lo que Harry había dicho. -Creo que te dejaré salir un momento. -Pero ten cuidado. -Aquí cerca hay un bosque aunque no existen muchas presas. -Por lo que toma le dijo y conjuro un pequeño ratón. Hedwig lo cogió y se dirigió al armario para comerlo.

-Harry abrió la ventana y dijo, Hedwig cuando salgas no tardes mucho. -Bueno chicos creo que es hora de salir de aquí. Ron y Hermione asintieron. Antes de salir Ron dijo. -Hermione hay algo en ti, te veo diferente. Hermione comprendió de inmediato que el ejercicio realizado con Harry, había cambiado un poquito su cuerpo y se veía con mejor figura. -Creo Ron que no desayunaste lo suficiente y por eso estás alucinando. -Oye Hermione tampoco es para que me digas eso dijo Ron fingiendo estar ofendido. -Bueno salgamos ya dijo Harry. Se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Hermione y Ron.

Al salir de la habitación Harry recordó que quería hablar con Lupin. -Chicos dijo Harry se me había olvidado quiero hablar hoy con Remus. -Yo iré a mi habitación y hablaré con Ginny dijo Hermione. -Bueno dijo Ron. -Creo que yo sacaré mi ropa sucia para que mamá la lave. -No crees que podrías hacerlo tu mismo dijo Hermione con tono enfadado. -Tranquila Hermione dijo Ron mi mamá me dijo que lo hiciera. -Esta bien dijo Hermione. Y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos asuntos.

Al bajar las escaleras Harry se dirigió al comedor para buscar a Remus. Al entrar lo vio. Tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. -Remus lo observó y dijo hola Harry, ayer dijiste que querías hablar con migo. -Si contestó Harry. -Si no te molesta y no estas ocupado podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo dijo Harry. La señora Weasley que estaba escuchando la conversación creyó que Harry quería hablar acerca de Sirius así que ya que no la habían incluido en la conversación empezó a arreglar el comedor. -Esta bien le contestó Remus a Harry. -Ven le dijo Harry a Remus, iremos a hablar a la sala que esta a la izquierda de las escaleras.

Se dirigieron a esa habitación. Harry conjuro un par de sillones bastante cómodos uno frente al otro. Remus lo observó y Harry comprendió que le iba a amonestar por realizar magia. Y se adelantó y dijo. -El profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso de hacer magia. Remus después de escuchar eso ya no dijo nada. -Que deseas Harry preguntó Remus. -Mira Remus el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que creía que mi familia por parte de padre era la descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. -Y creo que es irónico que conozca algo de la descendencia de mi familia y no conozca nada acerca de mis padres.

-Ahora entiendo dijo Remus. -Quieres que yo te cuente algo de tus padres. -Que quieres que te cuente. -Como fue su vida de casados. Remus se entristeció. -Escúchame Harry tu sabes que cuando salieron de Hogwarts ellos se casaron. -Este fue su primer año juntos. -Después de eso se unieron a la orden del Fénix. -James que era un buen duelista se encargaba de defender en ataques mortifagos. -Tu madre que era muy buena en todo pero sobre todo en pociones, las hacía para curar nuestras heridas y ayudar en lo que pudiera. -Su vida no fue muy fácil en los dos años siguientes. -Voldemort y los mortifagos atacaban a todos los miembros de la orden. -James y Lily habían escapado ya dos veces de ser asesinados y también los Longbottom.

-A pesar de todas las amenazas y atentados tus padres procuraban tener una vida normal. -Se mostraban el amor que se sentían todos los días como si fuera el último. -En el Halloween de su segundo año de casados Lily quedó embarazada de ti. -Y unos meses después fueron atacados nuevamente. -Tu padre se tomó la guerra más personal. -Quería que tú nacieras en un mundo libre de peligro y pudieras ser feliz.

-Había hablado con Lily de que se mantuviera lo más cerca posible de los miembros de la orden cuando el no estaba. -Con lo cual ella se quedaba muchas horas en los cuarteles realizando su trabajo y además así estaba protegiendo a su futuro hijo, pues los cuarteles eran un sitio seguro. -Continuaron así hasta unos meses antes de tu nacimiento. -Cuando naciste tu padre estuvo algunos meses con muy pocas misiones. -Quería estar con tigo y con Lily la mayor parte del tiempo. -Después continuó con sus misiones para la orden. -Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para crear un mundo mejor para todos los niños y en especial para ti. -Lily también hacía su parte y te cuidaba al mismo tiempo.

-Y después pasó que Voldemort empezó a buscarlos para matarlos y de ahí tú ya sabes lo que sigue. -Solamente cuatro años, dijo Harry. -Cuatro años de que, preguntó Remus. -De amarse y estar juntos, eso fue el poco tiempo que tuvieron mis padres dijo Harry. -Remus observó a Harry a los ojos y se asustó. -Harry tenía los ojos de un color negro con pequeños tonos verdes y con forma felina. -Harry se percató de eso. -Pensó en Hermione y lo mucho que la amaba y automáticamente sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos, Dijo Remus totalmente impactado. -Mejor no preguntes dijo Harry. -Muchas gracias por contarme algo sobre la vida de mis padres. -Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea Harry.

Salieron de la habitación. Y Harry se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ron, para realizar sus ejercicios de ese día. Pues no los había realizado en el baúl. Al entrar observó a Ron sacando su ropa sucia. Este le dijo. Hola Harry, mi mamá también quiere que saques tu ropa y se la des para lavarla. Muchas gracias Ron. Pero por el momento haré ejercicio, al terminar sacaré mi ropa. ¿Quieres ejercitarte con migo?. Muchas gracias Harry pero ¡no!. Estoy en vacaciones y no haré nada de nada. Esta bien Ron pero sí decides cambiar de opinión ya sabes. Ron salió de la habitación con su ropa. Y Harry empezó su rutina de ejercicios.

Harry terminó su rutina, se ducho y bajó a la primera planta y de ahí se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar observó a Fred y George que estaban con Ginny, Ron y Hermione. La señora Weasley estaba utilizando la magia para pelar papas y lavar los platos. Harry se acercó a los gemelos. -Y escuchó a Fred decir, Hermione realmente estas muy guapa, es una lástima que no regresemos a Hogwarts verdad George. -Si, hermano dijo George. -Pero podrías salir con alguno de nosotros dijo Fred. Cuando Harry escuchó eso se enfureció, sintió que sus ojos cambiarían así que pensó en Hermione.

Harry sabía que las emociones de su estantería eran perfectas para solucionar el problema del cambio de sus ojos pero tenía que concentrarse en la emocion específica, y tardaba varios segundos. Por eso le gustaba más pensar en Hermione, al pensar en ella sus ojos no cambiaban y si habían cambiado instantáneamente regresaban a la normalidad. Llegó junto a ellos y aunque sus ojos no habían cambiado todo el grupo sintió un escalofrío. Hermione con observar la mirada de Harry entendió todo.

Conectó su mirada con la de Harry, y el automáticamente entendió que Hermione le decía no te pongas celoso sabes que te amo. Harry se tranquilizó y todos sintieron que el ambiente se normalizaba. -No sintieron como una corriente helada dijo Fred, todos excepto Harry y Hermione asintieron a ese comentario. -Hola Harry como estás, dijeron Fred y George al unísono. -Muy bien dijo Harry. -Fred y George se giraron nuevamente hacia Hermione y dijeron, entonces Hermione saldrías con alguno de nosotros.

-Los gemelos observaron a Ron que tenía rojas las orejas del enfado. -Dirigieron su vista a Hermione y observaron que ella miraba a Harry como tranquilizándolo. -Automáticamente entendieron de donde había venido la corriente helada. Los gemelos se dirigieron una mirada donde se decían, creó que es mejor cambiar de tema.

Se giraron nuevamente a Harry y lo observaron. -¡Harry, dijo Fred realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte. -Si dijo George, todas las chicas se te arrojarán encima al verte dijo, y por el rabillo del ojo observó a Hermione. Y se dio cuenta que Hermione se había molestado por ese comentario. Automáticamente lo entendió todo Hermione y Harry estaban saliendo y no le habían contado a nadie.

Harry decidió mejor comenzar una plática. -Como les va su tienda les dijo a Fred y George. Ellos agradecieron interiormente el cambio de tema. -Y le dijeron, va excelente tenemos nuevos productos y los estamos exportando. -Y también estamos importando ingredientes, para nuestras nuevas creaciones, y alguno que otro producto extranjero que se venderá muy bien. -Que bueno contestó Harry.

-Espero que cuando vayan por sus cosas al callejón Diagon pasen por nuestro local dijo George. -Si lo haremos dijeron todos los chicos.

-Ahora que recuerdo dijo Harry, no he leído la carta de Hogwarts. -De seguro en ella están las notas de los TIMOS. -Si Harry, dijo Hermione. -Había olvidado preguntarte y a Ron también. -Creo que fue por todo lo que ha pasado. -Eso sí que es algo para recordar, dijo Ron. -¡Hermione Granger olvidó algo!. -Cómo te fue a ti Ron, dijo Harry para cambiar el tema y así evitar una posible pelea entre Ron y Hermione.

-Sólo reprobé Adivinación e Historia de la Magia aunque no se si podré ser Auror, pues obtuve Supera las expectativas en pociones y ya sabes lo de Snape. Harry recordó que Snape había dicho que sólo le daría clases a los que tuvieran Sobresaliente en pociones. -Y a ti Hermione cómo te fue, dijo Harry. Obtuve diez Sobresaliente y un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Excelente Hermione, podrás estudiar lo que tu desees, ¿todavía no estás segura de lo que quieres ser en el futuro?. -No Harry, aún no estoy segura dijo Hermione. -Bueno dijeron Fred, George y Ginny. -Vamos a tu habitación a ver tus notas.

-Esta bien dijo Harry. Y todos se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry y Ron. Entraron a la habitación. Y Harry se dirigió al baúl, susurró la clave dijo, uno, y se abrió el primer compartimiento, ¡Accio carta, dijo Harry y la carta llegó a sus manos. -Fred dijo, Harry no se que fue lo que dijiste para que se abriera el baúl, pero pudieras haber buscado algo que sonara menos escalofriante. -George y Ginny asintieron. -Además continuó George no se si sabes pero eres menor de edad y no puedes hacer magia todavía. -¡Y cómo puedes hacer magia sin varita, dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso de hacer magia dijo Harry y sobre que pueda hacer magia sin varita eso es una larga historia. -Además lo que escucharon para que se abriera mi baúl es pársel. -Mi baúl en lugar de llaves utiliza una clave. -Y yo para hacerlo más seguro la puse en pársel.

-Y se puede saber que es lo que significa lo que dijiste en pársel, dijeron Fred y George al unísono. -No les puedo decir lo que significa, dijo Harry. -Pero sí les puedo decir que es lo que yo más amo. Hermione se empezó a poner colorada. Cosa que sólo Fred y George observaron.

-Entonces abre la carta y mira tus calificaciones dijeron todos casi en una sola voz. Harry abrió la carta y encontró tres pergaminos el primero con la ya conocida carta de Hogwarts, que era la nota habitual que le recordaba que el curso empezaba el uno de septiembre, en el segundo estaban detallados los libros que necesitaría para el próximo curso, que el ya tenía, entre los muchos que había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Y en el tercero se imaginó que estaban los resultados de los exámenes. Y no se equivocaba cuando lo vio. El tercer pergamino decía.

Resultados de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

Notas para pasar:

Sobresaliente (S)

Supera las expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Notas para reprobar:

Pobre (P)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Harry James Potter ha conseguido:

Astronomía A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas E

Encantamientos E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras S

Adivinación P

Herbología E

Historia de la Magia D

Pociones E

Transformaciones E

Harry lo leyó un par de veces y después miró a su novia y amigos respectivamente. -Como te fue preguntó Hermione. -Bastante bien excepto por pociones que saqué un Supera las expectativas. Y le pasó el pergamino a Hermione. Todos se acercaron a observar las calificaciones de Harry. -Muy buenas notas dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón y además tienes un Sobresaliente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo Hermione. -Si muy buenas calificaciones dijeron Ginny, Fred y George. -Si tienen razón dijo Harry pero no se si podré estudiar para ser Auror. -Por mi calificación en pociones. -Creó que tendremos que hablar con la profesora mcgonagall, y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Crees que la profesora mcgonagall y el profesor Dumbledore nos ayuden, dijo Ron. -Bueno Ron, la profesora mcgonagall me dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para que yo pudiera ser Auror. -Y si lo hace por mi también lo hará por ti. -Recuerda ella no tiene preferencias. -Si lo hace por uno, lo hará por todos. -Bueno en eso tienes razón, dijo Ron.

-¿Cuándo iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar nuestras cosas, dijo Hermione. -Creo que el quince de agosto, dijo Ginny, o por lo menos eso escuché decir a mamá. -Hoy tenemos diez verdad Hermione dijo Ron. -Si Ron, parece que en cinco días iremos al callejón. -Harry habló, ¿alguien sabes sobre Kreacher?. -El profesor Dumbledore lo tiene en Hogwarts vigilado por los otros elfos domésticos hasta entregártelo a ti. -El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a mi mamá que te dijera sobre eso, al parecer se le olvidó creo que ha estado muy ocupada.

-Bueno yo escuché y ahora ya lo sabes. -Kreacher ahora es tuyo, dijo Ron. -Creen que Kreacher no escapará de Hogwarts, dijo Harry. -Si los elfos lo están vigilando creo que le será muy difícil, pero nunca hay que fiarse. -Hermione, dijo Harry. -Si yo llamo a Kreacher el tienen que aparecerse aquí verdad. -Si, Harry eres su amo dijo Hermione con un poco de desdén. -Hermione sabes que si Kreacher fuera un elfo como Dobby yo lo liberaría. -Hermione lo miró y dijo, lo se, Harry.

-Entonces dijo Harry, Kreacher. -Y automáticamente apareció un elfo doméstico. -El amo llamo dijo Kreacher con ironía. -Si Kreacher dijo Harry. -Se que estás en Hogwarts. -Quiero que te quedes ahí dijo Harry y observaba que Kreacher le hacía muecas y ademanes de burla. -También quiero que dejes de hacer muecas y ademanes y me hables con respeto.

-Trabajarás en las cocinas, no saldrás de ellas a menos que yo te llame, y no tratarás de comunicarte ni hablaras con ningún mago que no sea yo, o algún amigo mío, que por lo que ves, todos están aquí. -Y se me olvidaba también el profesor Dumbledore. -Es una orden dijo Harry. -El elfo parecía buscar algún error en las indicaciones de Harry. -Se debatió un buen momento consigo mismo y dijo, el amo piensa en todo.

-Harry se convenció de que ya no habría problema con Kreacher y le dijo, ahora ve a las cocinas y trabaja con los demás elfos y haslo bien. Y Kreacher desapareció.

-Gran idea, dijo Ron. -Ahora Kreacher no podrá escapar ni hacer nada que perjudique a la orden. -A Harry en ese momento le vino una idea. -Los elfos pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts, eso quiere decir que si se puede aparecer en Hogwarts. -Por lo que llamaría a Dobby para que le enseñara.

-Hermione observó en los ojos de Harry que tenía algo en mente. -Bueno chicos dijo Harry entrare un momento al baúl. -Hermione le dijo, puedo acompañarte Harry. -Harry la observó y dijo, si Hermione no hay problema. -Ron dijo con enojo, irán nuevamente a ver a la serpiente.

-Fred, George y Ginny inmediatamente se dieron cuenta del error de Ron. -Harry observó a Ron y dijo de forma ruda, lo que yo vaya a hacer a mi baúl es cosa mía. -Y si Hermione quiere entrar conmigo también es cosa de ella. -Ron entendió que había cometido un error. -Lo siento dijo Ron.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta quedarme sólo. Pero Harry se enojo más todavía. Sus ojos cambiaron a su forma felina de un color obscuro con tintes verdes. Al ver los ojos de Harry todos los Weasleys retrocedieron. -A NO TE GUSTA QUEDARTE SÓLO VERDAD. -TU NUNCA ESTARÁS NI HAS ESTADO SÓLO. -YO EN CAMBIO SI LO HE ESTADO PRÁCTICAMENTE CASI TODA MI VIDA. -Y SI ES POR HERMIONE EL AÑO PASADO ESTUVISTE CON ELLA SÓLO MUCHO TIEMPO Y ESTE AÑO TAMBIÉN. -Y ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ ESTO ¡HERMIONE NUNCA SERÁ TÚ NOVIA POR QUE ES LA MÍA!. -Hermione se puso muy sonrojada. -YA MADURA TERMINÓ HARRY.

-Ron agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. -Fred, George y Ginny lo siguieron sin decir nada, sabían que Ron había llegado al límite de la paciencia de Harry. -Cuando salieron Harry dirigió su vista a Hermione instantáneamente Hermione vio cómo sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad.

-Hermione lo siento, dijo Harry. -Me dejé llevar por mi enojo, pero hay que verle el lado positivo. -Y cuál es, dijo Hermione en tono normal. -Que ya todos saben que somos novios. Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. -Entremos al baúl. Y así lo hicieron.

Al salir de la habitación Ginny, Fred y George llevaron a Ron a la habitación de Ginny para hablar. Cuando estaban dentro del habitación. Fred habló. -Mira Ron yo sé que te duele lo de Hermione, pero sabes que ustedes nunca serían una buena pareja. -Si, lo se, dijo Ron. -Harry es mejor que yo, lo dijo con tono derrotado. -Bueno dijo Fred, Harry es más maduro, además comprende a Hermione, también es bastante atractivo para las chicas, además valiente, y bueno mágicamente. -Ahora que lo pienso dijo Fred si es mejor que tu.

-George le dio un codazo en el pecho. -A lo que se refiere Fred, dijo George. -Es que Harry y Hermione son la pareja perfecta. -Y si quieres tener de vuelta a tus amigos será mejor que te disculpes con ellos.

-Además intervino Ginny. -Hay muchos peces en el mar. -Tu pareja perfecta debe de estar afuera en alguna parte. -Así como también la mía y aunque parezca imposible la de ellos, dijo señalando a Fred y George. Ron sonrió. -Cuidado con lo que dices dijeron Fred y George con tono indignado.

-Creo que tienen razón, dijo Ron. -Además Hermione y yo siempre pasamos discutiendo. -Y si fuéramos novios lo haríamos igual. -Lo que terminaría destruyendo nuestra relación y posiblemente también nuestra amistad.

-Las palabras de Harry realmente son efectivas, dijo Fred. hasta hablaste de forma madura. -Además, sólo Hermione puede hacer entrar en razón a Harry cuando se enoja, Y sólo Harry entiende a Hermione, dijo Ron. -Y por si fuera poco también se comunican sólo con mirarse.

-Tienen razón ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro. -Bueno dijeron Fred y George al unísono asunto arreglado. -Sólo te falta hablar con ellos, dijo Ginny. -Lo haré cuando los vea.

Cuando Hermione y Harry estaban en la habitación del baúl. Colocaron el reloj con la hora externa y los días a cero. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -Que es lo que tienes en mente. -Ahora lo sabrás Hermione.

-Dobby, dijo Harry. -Y al instante apareció un elfo doméstico. -Harry Potter señor, dijo Dobby. -Dobby está muy feliz de verlo señor. Y Harry sintió que lo apresaban por la cintura. -Yo también te extrañaba Dobby.

-Cuando el elfo se separó Harry le dijo, mira Dobby necesito un favor. -Lo que desee el señor Harry Potter, Dobby hará lo que el señor le pida dijo con los ojos brillosos de emoción. -Dobby necesito que me enseñes a aparecerme como lo haces tú en Hogwarts. -Harry Potter señor, dijo Dobby. -Eso es un secreto que ni siquiera a los amos podemos decirselo señor.

-Dobby tu sabes que yo no lo utilizaré para el mal. -Y necesito poder aparecerme en Hogwarts en caso de necesidad. -te lo pido como amigo. -Dobby le enseñara a Harry Potter. -Lo hará aunque después tenga que lanzarse de él lugar más alto que conozca. -Dobby te prohíbo que te hagas daño de alguna manera. -Gracias Harry Potter señor.

-Harry Potter lo único que tiene que hacer diferente a la aparición normal que los magos hacen, es sentir la energía mágica de la persona o el lugar. -Todo lo que existen posee magia Harry Potter señor. -Pero es muy difícil sentirla.

-¿Así que ese será mi entrenamiento?. -Si aprendí a sentir las auras también aprendere a sentir la energía mágica. -Gracias Dobby. -Ya puedes retirarte, te veré en Hogwarts. -Adiós Harry Potter señor. Y el elfo desapareció. -Bueno Hermione ya sabes lo que haremos. -Yo trataré de sentir tu energía mágica y la de todo lo que los rodea para poder aparecerme en cualquier sitio de esta habitación y te aplicaré por momentos la Legeremancia para que tu también entrenes.

-Saldremos de aquí hasta que yo pueda aparecerme sintiendo la energía mágica, y después yo te enseñaré como se hace. -Ahora Hermione a entrenar.

Muchas gracias a susiblack, pedro, LeoHagrid, Elementh Reload, nicegirl, Marc, Silvia y Tonks Granger Por sus reviews. LeoHagrid: gracias por tus consejos espero que este cap. este mejor. Pero tengo que contarles a todos que yo armo los capítulos por pedacitos, partes que escribo después de terminar algún trabajo. después de programar o en el cuaderno, buscando tiempo entre todo lo que tengo que hacer y a quienes les tengo que prestar atención. Por lo que me cuesta mucho después de armarlo darle sentido, por ejemplo a este cap. le falto una parte que no se donde la escribí, así que tendré que ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo, al encontrarlo claro y si no pues escribiré de nuevo las ideas que tenia. Aunque me gusta mas el original creo que no quedan muy bien después de haber perdido la inspiración. Pero algún día escribiré un capitulo en el mismo archivo y bien. En el próximo cap habrá acción, continuaran las clases con Dumbledore. Para los que quieren saber acerca de los personajes. Los principales serán harry y hermione por supuesto, Ron y Luna , Ginny y , Neville y ? o no se si juntare a Ginny y Neville. hermione tendrá grandes habilidades después de harry, le seguirá Ron, les gustara la forma en la que Ron se concientiza y mejora espero, todos saben que Ron no puede estar al mismo nivel de hermione, aunque Ron entrene con todo su ser, hermione posee mucho mas conocimiento mágico. y en el mismo nivel Ginny, Neville y Luna. Eso no quiere decir que su nivel sea pobre al contrario. Y en este fic. La relación entre harry y hermione es estable. Lo que significa que habrá mucho amor. Y quien sabe tal vez alguna parte Lemmon. Sobre lo que iba a utilizar a un amigo de modelo para Harry hormonal solo deje un pequeño fragmento, que a mi me haga gracia no quiere decir que a ustedes también así que omití casi todo. Para el próximo cap. tampoco doy una fecha. Un beso a las chicas y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	6. 5 Sucesos en Grimmauld place TP

Respuestas en a sus reviews al final.

Perdón por la tardanza pero les daré una explicación al final

¡Cuidado con una escena! Es una escena para mayores de edad, si les ofende, no lo lean, aunque no es completamente lemmon además de que no es muy fuerte

5.- Sucesos en Grimmauld place Tercera parte

Habían pasado ya tres días dentro del baúl desde que Harry y Hermione entraron. Y Harry no había hecho ningún progreso en sentir la energía mágica de Hermione y tampoco de todas las partes de la habitación del baúl. Harry se estaba frustrando, aunque tenía su lado bueno el tiempo que habían utilizado. La mente de Hermione era impenetrable. Harry estaba orgulloso de ella, y además realizaban todos los días la misma rutina de ejercicios y Hermione y él, estudiaban sus correspondientes libros.

En el caso de Hermione Legeremancia y Oclumancia y después continuaría con todos los demás libros que Harry tenía excepto con los que el le había prohibido leer. Y Harry con sus libros, el de magia antigua y Animagia, en los cuales estaba muy avanzado. -Que te pasa amor, le dijo Hermione a Harry la noche del cuarto día recostados en la cama. -Lo que pasa Mione es que no he hecho ningún avance en sentir la energía mágica. -Dobby tenía razón, la energía mágica es muy difícil de sentir. -Tranquilo amor se que lo conseguirás. -Gracias Mione. -Harry, dijo Hermione desde hace días vengo pensando en lo que dijiste sobre sentir las auras.

-Perdona por no explicarte eso, dijo Harry. -Detectar las auras es una rama oscura de la magia. -Pero es tan antigua que hasta los muggles la conocen y la utilizan. -Requiere de una cantidad pequeñísima de magia. -Por eso los muggles pueden realizarla. -Todo lo que nos rodea posee magia, personas normales, las que nosotros llamamos muggles, animales y cosas, pero poseen una cantidad pequeñísima de magia por lo que no la pueden utilizar de la manera en que nosotros lo hacemos.

-Siguiendo con lo que te decía el aura se emplea para conocer quiénes son tus amigos y enemigos. -Pues el aura muestra los sentimientos e intenciones de la persona. -Y si conoces a la persona y su aura, podrás saber cuando esta persona se acerca a ti, y por eso sabrás si esa persona es quien en verdad dice o aparenta ser pues ni con la poción multijugos te podrán engañar. -Pero continuando con la explicación sobre el aura, si eres un mago con mucho poder podrás sentir el aura de las personas que te rodean a grandes distancias. -Sin importar que existan objetos sólidos que los separen.

-Un mago normal puede sentirlas sólo a unos seis metros de distancia. -Para ver las aura sin tener objetos sólidos que interfieran en el contacto visual no importa tener un gran poder mágico. -Como te dije hasta los muggles pueden verlas aunque tienen muchas limitantes. -Me enseñarías Harry, dijo Hermione. -Mione te enseñare todo lo que sepa que no afecte a tu núcleo mágico. -Amor quería preguntarte otra cosa, dijo Hermione. -Como se hace la magia sin varita. -Mira amor, dijo Harry. -Tú ya conoces tú centro mágico así que no necesitas más explicaciones sobre eso. -Lo que se hace es crear una vía de salida desde el centro mágico hacia las manos. -Algo que se realiza mediante la meditación y mucha práctica para fortalecer esa vía, y puedas realizar cualquier hechizo o maldición. -Aunque yo la aprendí gracias a un libro especial que me hizo todo más fácil. -En ese momento Harry se quedó en shock.

-Que te pasa amor, dijo Hermione. -Ya se por que no puedo sentir la energía mágica. -Y todo gracias a ti amor mío, dijo Harry. -Se acercó a ella y la besó con mucha pasión. -Cuando terminaron de besarse. -Hermione preguntó, ¿que es lo que has entendido amor?. -Poseo una vía de salida pero no de entrada, dijo Harry. -Mañana empezaremos con tus clases de magia sin varita y las mías para sentir la energía mágica. -Ahora descansemos mi amor y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Al poco tiempo se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron y empezaron el día con normalidad, cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento. -Harry dijo, hoy crearemos la vía de salida de tu magia, para que puedas realizar magia sin varita. -Y mi vía de entrada para poder sentir la magia. -Yo meditare y creare ambas vías, la tuya y la mía. -Así que tendré un día muy difícil. -Por que amor, dijo Hermione. Por que debo de estar concentrado para poder crear mi vía de entrada y con ella crear tu vía de salida, y como si fuera poco tengo que dejar de pensar en ti, teniéndote frente a mí y con nuestras manos pegadas una frente a la otra. -¡Amor eres tan lindo, dijo Hermione. -Bueno Mione a empezar.

Esa mañana estaba siendo realmente cansada. Harry meditaba y creaba la vía de ambos, algo que era muy trabajoso y difícil. Lo único bueno era que estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Trabajó así prácticamente toda la mañana, ya cuando estaban cerca de mediodía. -Hermione, dijo Harry creo que es la hora de comer y en la tarde probarás hacer tus primeros hechizos. -Hoy harás todos los hechizos y maldiciones de primer año. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -No me gusta la idea de hacer magia sin permiso. -Tranquila Mione nadie se dará cuenta, además debes de practicar. -Está bien dijo Hermione con tono resignado.

-Bueno creó que ambos tenemos una vía suficientemente fuerte para que tú puedas realizar todo lo que estudiamos en nuestro primer año, y yo pueda sentir algo de energía mágica. -Creó que por unos cinco días no podremos leer ningún libro, después de estos cinco días creo que podrás realizar magia sin varita sin problemas, así que los hechizos de sexto y séptimo año no serán problema media ves los aprendas. -Ahora a comer. Harry conjuro comida, se alimentaron y fueron a descansar unas horas. Se acostaron y durmieron una siesta. A las dos de la tarde despertaron y empezaron los dos con sus respectivos asuntos. Hermione realizando todo lo que concierne a su primer año.

Estaba realmente emocionada y hacía a la perfección cada uno de los hechizos y maldiciones que ella conocía de ese año de estudio. Por otro lado Harry parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Se movía por toda la habitación sintiendo toda la energía mágica que provenía de ella y por momentos la de Hermione. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de aparecerse utilizando el método de sentir la energía. Pero no quiso arriesgarse, pues no la podía fijar al cien por ciento. Se sentó y empezó a meditar nuevamente, ya que tenía que poder sentir la magia de todas partes sin tener que apuntar con sus manos para sentirla.

Empezó a expandir por todo su cuerpo la vía de entrada. No le fue tan difícil expandirla vía por todo su cuerpo, pero no aumentó la fuerza de ella. Tenía que esperar a que su cuerpo se adaptara. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que llevaba tres horas de meditación. Se paró y probó los resultados. Estaba feliz. Había logrado sentir toda la energía mágica sin necesidad de apuntar con sus manos para sentirla. Miro a Hermione y le sonrió. -Hermione, dijo Harry. ¿Ya has terminado?. -Si Harry, dijo Hermione. -Creó que nos tenemos ganado un merecido descanso, dijo Harry. Hermione asintió. Se ducharon, cenaron y se acostaron en la cama para besarse y acariciarse. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se durmieron, después de decirse un te amo.

-Al día siguiente se levantaron, realizaron sus ejercicios, y Hermione le dijo, es una sensación muy extraña la que me hiciste sentir ayer. -Cuál de todas dijo Harry en tono pícaro. Hermione se sonrojó. -Cuando creaste mi vía de salida mágica, dijo Hermione. -Se siente como si jalaras energía de mi centro mágico hacia mis manos. -Si amor, eso es lo que hago, dijo Harry. -Mira Mione si tu creadas tu vía de salida mágica por meditación podrías tardar meses, tal vez hasta un año o más. -Pero con mi ayuda en eso, solamente serán cinco días. -En los cuales los dos mejoraremos. -Harry, ahora que ya se Oclumancia ¿me contarás todos tus secretos?. -Lo haré Mione pero hasta que pueda aparecerme sintiendo la energía mágica. ¿Podrás esperar hasta que eso pase?. -Si amor, dijo Hermione y le dio un dulce beso. -Empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Ese día se pasó muy rápido. Ya teniendo las bases a Harry no le costó hacer más fuerte la vía de Hermione y la de él. Pasaron entrenando toda la tarde, siguieron con su rutina normal y al llegar la noche después de unos besos y caricias se durmieron. Los siguientes tres días continuaron con la misma rutina. En la noche de su quinto día de entrenamiento.

Harry le dijo a Hermione. -Mira Mione creó que de ahora en adelante estudiaremos nuestros correspondientes libros y practicaremos lo que en ellos aparece. -Además de que yo mañana intentaré aparecerme sintiendo la energía. -Tenemos nueve días dentro del baúl. -Y creo que necesitamos estar en el un mes para enseñarte lo que necesitas saber. -Después de mañana, que es el día en que practicaré aparecerme durante todo el día. -Entrenarás la detección de auras. -Y te enseñare a realizar el escudo de auras. -Es el único escudo que puede romper por algunos segundos el efecto de la maldición cruciatus. -Y quiero que puedas resistirte a la maldición imperius. -Por lo que te lanzaré esa maldición hasta que puedas resistirte a ella. -Después de esto te enseñare a transformarte en animago. -A menos que quieras leer el libro y practicar tu sola. Harry, dijo Hermione. -Ya sabes cuál es tu forma animaga.

-Si Mione pero la palabra adecuada es formas. -A que te refieres con eso Harry, dijo Hermione. -A que cuando meditaba para encontrar mi forma animaga tal y como dice en el libro. -Describe que en la meditación aparecerá la imagen de tu forma animaga. -Pero cuando yo estaba en ése proceso aparecieron varias. -¿Y cuales son Harry, dijo Hermione. -Un Fénix, un León, un Tritón y un Basilisco. -Hermione escuchó que decía el último con algo de desdén. -¡Harry eso es estupendo, tres criaturas mágicas y una no mágica. -Hacía siglos que nadie podía transformarse en más de una forma, dijo Hermione. -Y no te preocupes por tu forma de Basilisco. -Pues en un cierto momento te puede servir de mucho.

-En eso tienes mucha razón Mione. -Bueno, dijo Harry. -Por lo menos el libro que Hagrid me regaló Será bien utilizado. -A que te refieres, dijo Hermione. -A que para lograr la transformación se debe de conocer a la perfección los hábitos y cualidades de dicho animal. -Ahora entiendo, dijo Hermione. -Mione creó que tendrás que esperar mucho para conocer mis secretos. -Está bien Harry, se que lo estás posponiendo para poder enseñarme todo lo que me has dicho y no porque no quieras decírmelo. -Bueno entonces descansemos Mione. Se dieron un dulce beso y se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione realizaron las actividades normales. Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, Hermione se dedicó a la lectura y Harry a aparecerse en varios puntos de la habitación. Después de poder sentir la energía mágica no era tan difícil. Es más Harry estaba pensando en aparecerse de esa forma permanentemente, aunque sabía que tenía que mantener en secreto que podía hacer ese tipo de aparición, pues Dobby le había dicho que era un conocimiento que los elfos domésticos no compartían con nadie.

Además de ser una ventaja a su favor. Terminó ese día muy feliz por haber logrado perfeccionar la aparición sintiendo la energía mágica. En la noche como siempre Hermione y el se estuvieron demostrando el amor que se sentían con besos y caricias, hasta que el sueño los venció. Pasaron tres días en los cuales Hermione terminó de leer todos los libros de artes oscuras que Harry le permitió estudiar. Y Harry había terminado su libro de magia antigua y animagia junto con las partes necesarias del libro que Hagrid le regaló. Como siempre se dedicaban a hablar sobre lo que continuarían haciendo en sus entrenamientos, cuando estaban recostados en la cama de noche.

-Mira Mione, dijo Harry. Mañana empezaremos con la detección de auras. -Y la practicaremos hasta que la perfecciones. Después de eso se dieron un dulce beso y se durmieron. Al día siguiente empezaron con el entrenamiento para la detección de auras. -Mira Hermione lo que debes hacer es como siempre meditar. -Yo se que empieza a ser fastidioso, pero te explicare el por que de la meditación. -La meditación es una forma de conectarte con tu núcleo mágico. -Y por medio de este se lleva a cabo muchísimos tipos de magia y formas de utilizarla. -Me imagino que la meditación es un conocimiento que en antigüedad los magos compartieron con los muggles. -Para ayudarlos a mejorar en algunos aspectos, aunque ellos no sepan por que les ayuda ni de donde provienen los orígenes de la meditación. -Ya aclarado este punto te diré que deberás hacer. -Meditarás como siempre hasta encontrar tu núcleo mágico. -Pero en esta ocasión en lugar de sentirlo, tienes que verlo.

-Te explicaré como es esta operación. -Meditarás y encontrarás tu núcleo mágico después de esto cuando lo sientas y estés consciente de que no perderás la concentración tratarás de observarlo en tu mente. -Cuando lo veas, analízalo muy bien. -El color que tiene alrededor tu núcleo es tu aura. -Es el color que muestras fuera de tu cuerpo. -Posiblemente tardes varias sesiones de meditación para que puedas ver las auras de los demás pero si haces bien lo que te digo lo lograras. -Después de que manejes eso, te enseñare el escudo de auras.

Así pasó una semana, en la cual Hermione entrenaba la detección de auras desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer. Harry por su parte había logrado transformarse en sus cuatro formas animagas, teniendo especial cuidado cuando se transformaba en basilisco y con la suerte de que la habitación era lo suficientemente grande para poder albergar su tamaño, y haciendo aparecer un tanque con agua para poder transformarse en Tritón. Estaba pensando que muchos magos tardaban años en transformarse en animagos pero el gracias a su poder y conocimiento lo había logrado en un período ridículamente pequeño.

Además también podía hacer a la perfección todos los escudos de protección que existían en la magia antigua, sabía que todavía le faltaba mucho para que fueran indestructibles como los de Hogwarts, sabía que al ser atacados los escudos por varios magos podían romperlos pero aún así estaba orgulloso. Podía utilizar los cuatro elementos a la perfección, aunque no había podido utilizar todo su poder en ellos por estar encerrados dentro del baúl y destruir algo de la habitación al realizar un ataque demasiado fuerte. Harry creía que en los ataques de magia antigua el poder de estos era muy parecido al de Dumbledore, cosa que lo hacía sentirse muy feliz pues el no utilizaba todo su poder en los ataques. No sabía si Dumbledore hacía lo mismo, pero al fin de cuentas el era un buen oponente. Pero Harry tenía algo más a su favor.

Por medio de su vía de entrada mágica podía recargar su núcleo mágico al haber utilizado toda su energía en sus ataques, lo que lo convertiría en un mago incansable. Fue por suerte que descubrió que podía utilizar su vía de entrada mágica como un medio para recuperar su energía perdida. Estaba lanzando llamas de su mano derecha cuando no pudo continuar más. Y trató tanto de continuar practicando que inconscientemente sintió la energía a su alrededor y la atrajo hacia si, se sintió como si no hubiera gastado nada de su poder, y tenía un motivo más para estar agradecido con Dobby por su información.

Harry pensaba que necesitaba que Hermione pudiera hacer lo mismo que el. Pero el no podía ayudarle a crear su vía de entrada mágica. Tenía que hacerlo por ella misma, lo que convertiría ese proceso en algo a largo plazo. Podría pasar más de un año hasta que Hermione pudiera crear su vía de entrada mágica y fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para absorber la energía del ambiente. Lo que lo hizo pensar que si el mismo podía recargar su núcleo mágico, podría hacerlo con el de los demás.

Así que si estaban en un combate, el podría recargar el de Hermione. ¡Pero que tonto soy, pensó Harry. Hermione tiene el suficiente poder como para poder crear su vía de entrada mágica y si yo utilizó el imperius con ella puedo hacerla crear su vía de entrada gracias a mi dominio del núcleo mágico. Aunque tardará algunos meses en poder utilizarlo, porque yo lo cree y no será completamente consciente de cómo lo hice, será mucho menos tiempo del que tardará por ella misma. Se lo diría esa noche.

Después de haber senado se dirigieron a la cama y se abrazaron. -Mione, dijo Harry. Quiero preguntarte algo. -Que quieres preguntarme Harry. -Bueno en realidad primero te contaré algo cuando lanzan muchos hechizos tu energía mágica se agota. -Eso ya lo sabes. -Lo que no sabes es que encontré una manera de recargar la energía del núcleo mágico. -Y quería preguntarte si quieres que yo te ayude a hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¿Y como harías eso Harry?. -No se si te agradara esta idea Hermione. -Mira tengo pensado utilizar el imperius contigo y de esa forma yo seré el que cree tu vía de entrada mágica y la expanda por todo tu cuerpo, tardarás algunos meses en poder dominarlo después de que yo lo haya creado pero será mucho más rápido que si tu lo hicieras, además puedes tratar de resistirte a la maldición imperius y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Es la forma más rápida. -Que dices Mione. Hermione lo pensó unos minutos y luego dijo. -Está bien Harry, se que tu sabes lo que haces y hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo de maestro. -Mira Mione no me gusta nada tenerte bajo mi control, por lo menos no de esa forma le dijo viéndola a los ojos y con un todo pícaro. -¡Harry, lo reprendió Hermione pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. -Está bien, está bien, dijo Harry. -Continuemos con lo que te decía. -Estás de acuerdo Mione. Si amor, dijo Hermione. -Entonces es hora del placer dijo Harry moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Hermione se rió y lo abrazo.

Se empezaron a dar muchos besos y caricias en las cuales Harry le quitó la camisa del pijama a Hermione y ella le quitó la de el. Hermione beso todo el pecho de Harry ir Harry beso toda la piel expuesta de Hermione que era más poca que la de el pues ella llevaba una camisola. Y Harry sabía que no era todavía el momento de poder admirar, sentir y besar sus senos. Por lo que no trató de quitarle la camisola. Pero sabía que algún día lo haría. Unos minutos después ambos se abrazaron, se dieron el beso de buenas noches y se durmieron.

Al día siguiente empezaron con su misma rutina, cuando llegó la hora Harry aplicó el imperius y se dio cuenta de que tardaría más de una semana en crear una vía de entrada mágica en Hermione que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder sentir la energía con facilidad, pero aún así empezó de inmediato con el entrenamiento. Ese día pasó trabajando mucho en Hermione. Y Hermione no pudo resistirse lo más mínimo a la maldición imperius, las únicas veces que no estaba bajo su control era cuando el mismo rompía la maldición para poder platicar un rato cuando se alimentaban.

En la noche recostados en la cama Hermione le dijo. -Harry no me gusta para nada estar bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius. -Lo se Mione pero es necesario. -A mi tampoco me gusta tenerte así. -Pero tienes que aprender a resistirte a ella. -Y además ya empecé con tu vía de entrada mágica. -Mione trata de concentrarte en la sensación que sientes cuando yo estoy creando tu vía mágica, no se si hoy la sentiste. -Eso te ayudará a que puedas aprender a dominarla más pronto. Después de eso se durmieron.

Pasaron quince días más hasta que Hermione obtuvo una vía de entrada lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder aprender a sentir la energía mágica. Hermione se había concentrado en la sensación que producía la creación de la vía de entrada mágica, aunque le era muy difícil por el imperius, pero lo podía hacer. No había podido resistirse al imperius para nada. No podía romper la maldición por mucho que lo intentara. Harry se dispuso a hablar con ella esa noche.37

-Mira Mione, creo que tenemos un problema con la maldición imperius, dijo Harry. -Lo siento mucho Harry, dijo Hermione. -Pero por más que lo intento no puedo resistirme a la maldición imperius. -Bueno, dijo Harry. Veamos el lado positivo. -Ya tienes tu vía de entrada mágica. -Por lo cual sólo debes aprender a sentir la energía, y tú ya sabes cómo aparecerte por lo que no tenemos problemas con eso, y además podrás recargar tu energía mágica y la de los demás al tener control completo sobre tu vía de entrada.

-Buscaremos la manera de que puedas resistirte al imperius cuando estemos en Hogwarts. -Ahora debemos continuar con el escudo de auras. -Ya puedes ver el aura y también puedes sentirla. -Por lo que esto te será un poco más fácil, ya que sin saber tienes cierta experiencia. -A que te refieres Harry, dijo Hermione. -Lo sabrás mañana y empezó a besarla con pasión, colocó una mano en su mejilla, y con la otra empezó a explorar una pierna de su Mione.

Hermione no se quedó atrás y empujó a Harry quedando este apostado hacia arriba, el la observó extrañado. Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que se convirtió en una pícara, se subió sobre Harry quedando sentada en el abdomen del moreno, y empezó a besarle todo el rostro y cuello. Harry se sentía en el cielo y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en sus piernas y luego puso sus manos sobre las caderas de su amada, se las ingenio para colocarla en una posición perfecta para girar y quedar sobre ella, sin que su peso cayera completamente sobre ella y la beso con todo el amor que sentía en su interior. Luego de besarla tan apasionadamente. Harry la abrazo y le dijo. -Amor creo que es hora de dormir.

-En realidad es eso lo que quieres, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. Harry la miró extrañado. -En realidad no dijo Harry. -Pero me estás proponiendo lo que yo creo. -Hermione que aún mantenía una sonrisa pícara le contestó. -No Harry sólo te estaba probando. Hermione observó que Harry se entristeció por su contestación, por lo que le dijo. Pero quién sabe Harry, puede que algún día de estos hagamos algo mucho más íntimo. Harry le sonrió, la beso en los labios, la abrazo y al poco tiempo se durmieron.

Al día siguiente después de su rutina diaria, cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento Harry le dijo a Hermione. -Mira Mione este día empezaras con el escudo de auras, es un escudo relativamente difícil, pues para poder realizarlo se necesita tener un recuerdo muy alegre, o mejor dicho cuando se crea se necesita un recuerdo alegre. -Igual que en el encantamiento patronus. -Con la diferencia que en el caso del escudo de auras. -El escudo se crea antes de ser llamado. -Y se hace de la siguiente manera.

-Nuevamente meditarás y verás tu núcleo mágico. -Veras el color de tu núcleo que es tu aura. -Y en ese momento pensarás en un recuerdo alegre. -Veras que el color de tu núcleo o tú aura como quieras llamarle cambiará de color. -Ahora pensarás o dirás mentalmente ¡aurus escudum!. -Y tú escudo estará completo. -Para invocarlos sólo necesitas pensar o decir ¡aurus escudum! Y aparecerá el escudo. -Te dije que era relativamente difícil por que es igual de complicado que el encantamiento patronus. -Pero ya que tú puedes realizarlo estoy seguro de que podrás crear tu escudo en la primera meditación. -Sólo ten cuidado de no utilizarlo demasiado hasta que puedas recargar tu núcleo mágico pues este escudo utiliza mucha energía mágica.

Hermione pasó todo ese día en la meditación y la creación de su escudo. Ya en la noche recostados en la cama Harry le dijo. -Mira Mione creo que deberé de lanzarte la maldición cruciatus o utilizar mi variación en pársel para que practiques el escudo de auras. -¿Cuál es tu variación, dijo Hermione. -Mira amor, dijo Harry. -la maldición cruciatus al ser utilizada mucho tiempo induce a la locura por el dolor que esta causa. -Mi maldición es una variación de la cruciatus, esta maldición yo la diseñe. -Difiere con la cruciatus en que esta protege al cerebro. -Cuando la persona bajo esta maldición está a punto de perder la cordura, le proporciona un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad para que su cerebro no sea dañado y luego la maldición continúa normalmente.

-Hasta cierto punto es peor que la cruciatus dijo Harry que observaba que Hermione le iba a decir eso que Harry le empezó a explicar. -Por que se puede torturar indefinidamente a la persona. -Pero no habrá más daño que el físico. -El cual se solucionará con algunas pociones y descanso. -Yo sé que no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso dijo viendo que Hermione estaba a punto de reprocharle. -Pero es necesario para ganar la guerra. -Tienes razón Harry, dijo Hermione. -En realidad no les estás causando un daño irreparable. -Y no es una imperdonable por que no los dañadas permanentemente.

-¿Podrías enseñarme esa maldición Harry?. -Te diré como se invoca traducida por que está en lenguaje pársel, pero eso será mañana. -Ahora amor a dormir le dio un suave beso en los labios, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para que ella recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

Al día siguiente siguieron con su rutina diaria, cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento Harry le dijo a Hermione. -Mira Mione te enseñare a realizar la maldición crusher que es la variación de la cruciatus, después de eso yo la utilizaré contigo para que la bloquees con el escudo de auras, quiero que lo utilices apenas recibas la maldición y te apartes del lugar donde la estabas recibiendo pues te dije que sólo puedes bloquearla por algunos segundos. -Aunque la maldición crusher no cause daños permanentes, no quiero que recibas ese dolor si lo puedes evitar.

-Yo no deseó causarte nada de dolor, al contrario quisiera protegerte completamente de el, pero se que es imposible y quiero que estés preparada para un enfrentamiento directo con uno o varios mortifagos. -Aunque no lo creas Mione, lanzarte esa maldición será más doloroso para mí de lo que puedes creer. -Lo se Harry, dijo Hermione. -Se que lo haces por mi bien y que te duele hacerlo, porque si yo tuviera que hacerlo contigo a mí también me dolería mucho. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Bueno comencemos Mione. -La maldición crusher se invoca con un sentimiento de justicia, a diferencia de la maldición cruciatus que lo hace con el deseo de dañar a las personas. -Debes de querer realmente hacer justicia y después invocar la maldición con ese sentimiento. -Mientras aprendes a dominar ese sentimiento, puedes pensar en todas las personas que an sufrido y están sufriendo en manos de los mortifagos y de Voldemort. -Y después detener claro el sentimiento de justicia invocar la maldición crusher. -Por el momento lo harás de forma verbal, pero después de que puedas realizarlo a la perfección lo harás de manera no verbal, yo seré el blanco de tu maldición. -No pienses en mi como tu novio o tu amigo, en este momento mírame como un mortifago o el propio Voldemort.39

-Esta bien Harry dijo Hermione con un tono triste. -Hermione debes hacerlo necesitas poder realizar la maldición a la perfección y para eso necesitas un blanco, y si lo puedes hacer conmigo lo harás con cualquiera. Harry observó que Hermione tomaba distancia y lo observaba detenidamente. Hermione observaba a Harry tratando de imaginar en el aún mortifago o a Voldemort. Después empezó a pensar en todas las personas que resultaron dañadas por Voldemort pero en medio de sus pensamientos pensó en Harry. Era increíble que hasta en el momento de encontrar el sentimiento de justicia lo hacía por medio de Harry. Hermione pensó en todo lo que Harry había sufrido y en ese momento obtuvo el sentimiento que necesitaba, levantó su mano hacia Harry y dijo con voz fuerte y clara ¡crusher! de su manos salió una luz de color entre dorado y plateado que golpeó a Harry en el pecho.

Hermione observó que Harry ni siquiera se inmutó lo que la hizo pensar que no había funcionado su maldición. Por lo que le dijo a Harry. -Harry creo que me será muy difícil poder hacer esta maldición. -Por que lo dices Mione, dijo Harry. -Si lo hiciste a la perfección. Hermione lo observó y le dijo. -Cómo es eso de que lo hice a la perfección, si ni siquiera te has movido Harry. -Tranquilízate Hermione lo que pasa es que utilice el escudo de auras después de recibir la maldición crusher. -He recibido varios cruciatus por lo que al recibir la maldición crusher por un segundo no es algo que no pueda soportar sin problemas. -Además mantuve mi escudo por mucho más tiempo.

-Creo que al tener una vía de entrada mágica se han ampliado mis poderes y por eso puedo realizar el escudo de auras por mucho más tiempo. -Y espero que así sea también contigo amor dijo Harry con una sonrisa tierna. -Otra cosa Mione sentir las auras lo haces de manera inconsciente por lo que no hay problema de que alguien te ataque desprevenida, pero ver las auras se hace de manera consciente por lo que en un combate debes de estar utilizando tu habilidad todo el tiempo. -En este momento utilice mi escudo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello. -Recuerda que las auras muestran las intenciones de las personas por lo que en un combate te será de gran ayuda. -Esta bien Harry, dijo Hermione.

Hermione estuvo practicando por varias horas la maldición crusher en Harry. Hasta que Harry le dijo. -Mira Mione creo que es el momento en que empieces a utilizar la maldición crusher de manera no verbal. Hermione aceptó. Le costó como seis intentos para que por fin pudiera realizar la maldición crusher de manera no verbal. Pero dos horas después la realizaba a la perfección. Harry la detuvo y le dijo. -Mira Mione creo que es suficiente por hoy, mañana seré yo quien te lancé la maldición crusher. -Así que podemos descansar. -Hermione observó que Harry sacaba de un estuche de pociones una redoma y la bebió, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le preguntó. -Harry que tipo de poción es la que te has tomado. Harry le contestó. -Es una para recuperarse de la maldición cruciatus, pero también lo hace con la maldición crusher.

-Creo que necesitamos una ducha. -Si me lo permites Hermione creo que iré yo primero. Y Harry se dirigió hacia el baño. No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando Hermione lo tomó de un brazo y Harry se detuvo. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -Recuerdas lo que te dije hace dos días, en la noche. Harry hizo memoria y se le formó una sonrisa. -Creo que si Mione, dijo Harry. -¿Te refieres a hacer algo más íntimo?. -Exactamente a eso Harry. -Y que tienes en mente Mione, dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara. -Estaba pensando en una ducha compartida Harry. Me encantaría Mione, dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces Harry, dijo Mione. Tú quítate la ropa en el baño mientras yo me pongo un traje de baño aquí. Y espérame. Enseguida Harry se dirigió hacia el baño. En menos de cinco minutos Harry ya estaba solamente en ropa interior esperando a que llegara Hermione, estaba observando a que la puerta se abriera. Y observó que giraba el picaporte de la puerta.

Harry observó que la puerta se entreabrió y por ella empezó a salir una de las piernas de Hermione, por lo visto Hermione le iba a modelar su traje de baño. Harry observó con gran detenimiento la pierna de su amada, su piel se veía suave y cremosa. Harry deseaba poder besar esa pierna y acariciarla, y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Sentía un calor que empezó a crecer a niveles insospechados. En eso Hermione pasó uno de sus brazos y se abrazó a la puerta y mostró su rostro y le sonrió. -Hola, le dijo Hermione. -Hola dijo Harry que tenía la voz muy ronca. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que tenía a Harry completamente loco por ella. -Quieres observar el conjunto completo, le dijo a Harry con una voz sensual. -Si, contestó Harry con la voz tremendamente ronca. Y Hermione abrió la puerta para que Harry observara su bikini.

Era de dos piezas de color rojo, Harry la observó con la boca abierta, era precioso o mejor dicho ella era preciosa. El bikini era bastante revelador. La parte de arriba mostraba sus redondos y perfectos senos, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Estaban cubiertos por pequeños triángulos que cubrían sus pezones, estos estaban sujetos a su cuerpo por un pequeño laso que recorría todo su cuerpo y que de seguró se amarraría por su espalda, y la otra parte por arriba de su cuello. Bajó la vista a la siguiente parte del bikini observando detenidamente el perfecto abdomen de su amada, y sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a desprender vapor.

Miró con detenimiento su bikini que quedaba a la perfección en las caderas de su Mione que eran perfectas. Siguió observando con detenimiento el bikini que también era un triángulo que mostraba a la perfección el cuerpo de Hermione, que estaba sujeto por cuatro lazos que se amarraban en sus caderas. Hermione se acercó a Harry y miraba como el la devoraba con la mirada, en este momento estaba observando sus piernas, le gustó la reacción que Harry tenía, los ojos de Harry estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, se empezó a plantear si realmente fue buena idea modelarle ese bikini a Harry. Ella lo tenía porque era un regalo de su madre, ya que ella consideraba que Hermione no tenía sensualidad, y de seguro creía que con eso empezaría a ser más femenina, y realmente tenía razón, con la única diferencia que sólo la tenía para su Harry. Hermione observó que Harry se levantó y ella también lo observó detenidamente.

Sólo había observado el rostro de Harry y los ojos de este que brillaban de deseo, pero empezó a observar con detenimiento el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía unos pectorales muy trabajados, no eran excesivamente grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños. Unas dorsales amplias que contrastaban perfectamente con su pequeña cintura y sus trabajados abdominales. Siguió su inspección y observó que Harry tenía una erección y se sintió todavía más deseada, cosa que empezó a disfrutar. Observó sus piernas fuertes y musculosas. Hermione en ese momento quiso que Harry se girara y le mostrara la espalda, sabía que no se decepcionaría de ello. Por lo que ella pensó en hacer eso para el, se giró sensualmente mostrando su espalda y regresando a su posición frente a él.

Y vio que los ojos de Harry se encendieron con el brillo de la pasión. Cosa que no difería mucho del estado en que ella se encontraba, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y su respiración estaba acelerada. Además de un inmenso calor en su interior. Qué bueno que estaban frente a la ducha pensó Hermione. Observó a Harry acercarse a ella con una mirada de total deseo, se sintió un poco asustada al observar la erección de Harry.

Estaba segura que Harry ni siquiera lo había dotado pues estaba consumido por la pasión. Se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente, sintió la erección de Harry que se clavaba en su abdomen. Pero no le importó cuando correspondió al beso de su amado. Fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, y sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Harry la rodeó por la cintura y ella lo tomó por los cabellos y lo atrajo más hacia si profundizando el beso con una pasión desmedida que ella nunca creyó que pudiera tener.

Hermione fue levantada literalmente por Harry que la había tomado por su trasero, sintió cómo Harry le hacía caricias en sus glúteos después de que ella lo había rodeado con sus piernas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había hecho eso. Se besaron apasionadamente pero al mismo tiempo había amor. Harry llevó a Hermione con el a la ducha mientras se besaban, giro la llave de la ducha y sus cuerpos se cubrieron de agua.

Se observaron mutuamente y cada uno de ellos tenía en su mente el mismo pensamiento que se comunicaron con la mirada, este era. Esto es lo más sexy que e hecho en mi vida. Y continuaron besándose con la misma pasión, cuando se separaron nuevamente para respirar y observarse a los ojos para comunicarse en el idioma en el que ellos lo hacían. Hermione tuvo un pequeño momento de pensamiento racional y sintió cómo la erección de Harry estaba en el sitio que correspondía, lo que la hizo sentirse intimidada de que Harry no pudiera controlarse. Pues estaba segura que si el no lo hacía era posible que ella tampoco lo hiciera, pero sus pensamientos fueron instantáneamente suprimidos de su mente cuando sintió los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Harry subió una mano por la espalda de Hermione hasta tirar del laso del sujetador de su Mione, mientras que con la otra todavía sostenía firmemente a Hermione por el trasero. Cuando Harry supo que había logrado soltar el primer laso del sujetador tiro del laso del cuello y logró que este también se soltará, Hermione se dio cuenta de ello. Pero cuando iba a evitarlo, el sujetador fue sacado del medio de ellos por Harry. Hermione sintió la piel de Harry contra su piel y un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Harry llevó su mano hacia un seno de Hermione y le acarició.

Hermione soltó un gemido. Harry bajó la mano con la que estaba acariciando un pecho de Hermione la colocó de nuevo en el trasero de su amada y la elevó más hasta poder alcanzar los pechos con su boca y empezó a besarlos y a succionar un pezón, Hermione soltó otro gemido y llevó sus manos a los cabellos de Harry y empezó a jugar con ellos. Harry bajó a Hermione y la estrechó entre el y la pared de la ducha, empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione, y después mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione no se quedó atrás y empezó a besar el cuello de Harry, Harry colocó sus manos en los pechos de Hermione y empezó a acariciárselos.

Lo que hizo que Hermione siguiera soltando gemidos. Empezó a besarle la clavícula bajó por sus pechos y empezó a besarle los senos hasta succionar el pezón de su seno derecho, después se dirigió al izquierdo. Empezó a bajar por su vientre, beso su cadera por ambos lados continuó cerca de su ingle Hermione que no había dejado de gemir. Cuando sintió el contacto en su ingle se estremeció y sintió temor de que Harry quisiera llegar a más de lo que ya habían hecho, pero Harry continuó besando sus piernas y Hermione regresó a sentir nuevamente las sensaciones que el le producía. Harry nuevamente se incorporó y tomó el laso del bikini de Hermione, Hermione sabiendo que si lo soltaba no podrían detenerse le dijo a Harry.

-Ha... -Harry... -Creo que debemos de detenernos. -Estas segura Mione, le dijo Harry que tenía los ojos encendidos de pasión y la erección fuertemente clavada en el abdomen de Hermione. Ella metió su mano entre su abdomen y la erección de Harry, Harry se estremeció y fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto De hacer. Hermione observó como los ojos de Harry dejaban la pasión para mostrar amor y empezó a perder la erección que ella sentía contra su brazo. -Lo... -Lo siento Hermione dijo Harry. -No tienes de que preocuparte. -Te ofrecí algo más íntimo y te lo e dado, pero hasta aquí podemos llegar.

-Esta bien dijo Harry, pero creo que no nos hemos duchado de la forma correcta, Hermione rió y ambos se ducharon. Cuando Hermione recogió el sujetador del bikini para ponérselo, Harry dijo. -¿Mione podrías dormir conmigo sin cubrirte el pecho?. -Crees que puedas controlarte si lo hago le dijo Hermione en un tono serio. -Creo que si pero te acariciare de vez en cuando. -Hermione le sonrió creo que podría hacerlo.

Después de la ducha tuvieron una cena muy especial, lo que acababan de hacer les habría paso a una nueva sensación de unidad entre ellos. Aunque no hubieran hecho el amor, se sentían mucho más unidos y con mayor confianza en el otro. Después de la cena se acostaron para descansar no sin antes darse una sesión de besos y caricias en sus torsos desnudos, Hermione observó que eso había hecho muy feliz a Harry y también a ella. Harry cubrió sus cuerpos con una manta, después de que Hermione se acomodara en su pecho. Ésa noche fue el principio de lo que Harry pensaba era la felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó a Hermione con pequeños besos en el cuello luego se dirigió a sus labios por lo cual Hermione empezó a responder. Después se dirigió por su cuello, bajando por su pecho para dirigirse a sus senos succiono uno de sus pezones mientras Hermione empezaba a jadear, luego se dirigió al otro y realizó la misma operación. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -Me gusta esta forma de despertarme. -A mí también me gusta despertarte así Mione, dijo Harry. -eres hermosa Mione, dijo Harry mientras observaban su pecho desnudo. -Tu tampoco estas mal Harry. Después de eso se levantaron, desayunaron y realizaron sus actividades normales.40

Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, Harry le dijo a Hermione. -Mira Mione este día te lanzaré la maldición crusher pero no la invocaré en pársel pues es mucho más poderosa al invocarla en ese idioma. -Quiero que invoques el escudo de auras antes de que la maldición te toque, así probaremos el escudo de auras. -Pero después de vez en cuando, deberás dejar que ella te golpee para que puedas soportar el dolor, y también puedas pensar claramente siendo presa de la maldición y que estemos seguros de que puedas utilizar el escudo de auras en todo momento.

-Si yo observo que pasan dos segundos y no has activado el escudo de auras retiraré la maldición. -Está bien Harry dijo Hermione. -Pero antes de eso Mione te enseñaré un escudo muy especial. -El nombre del escudo es rodux y se invoca con el mismo nombre. -Es un escudo relativamente difícil pero después de todo lo que has hecho no lo será para ti. -Hermione se sonrojó. -Éste escudo es uno de los más poderosos de magia blanca y sirve para poder absorber un hechizo o maldición que te sea lanzado en cualquier momento, por que éste escudo después de ser invocado está alrededor de tu cuerpo hasta que un hechizo lo golpea y te da tiempo para estar en guardia y atacar al que te agrede.

-Para realizarlo necesitas hacer un círculo o con tu mano ya que puedes realizar magia sin varita, luego apuntarte a ti misma con la mano o la varita debes de sentirte protegida antes de invocar el escudo rodux. -En otras palabras utilizas una emoción que podría decirse es el sentimiento de protección. -Es un poco complicado Harry, dijo Hermione. -Lo se Mione pero se que lo podrás hacer. -Y recuerda que ese escudo te puede salvar de un ataque en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón Harry, dijo Hermione. -Ahora mismo intentaré hacerlo. Hermione probó realizarlo dos veces y nada, a la tercera observó como un rayo color violeta rodeaba su cuerpo y desaparecía como si nada hubiera pasado. -¡Lo has logrado Mione, dijo Harry. -Si alguien te ataca desprevenida tienes una defensa para ello. -Sabes Harry para mí el sentimiento de protección me nace de ti. -¡Hermione eres tan linda, dijo Harry. -¿Harry tu utilizas este mismo escudo?. -No Mione yo utilizo uno que se llama proten que es de magia oscura es el más adecuado para mí. -Comprendo Harry. -Bueno Mione creo que debemos de comenzar.

Y todo ese día Harry atacó a Hermione con la maldición crusher, a pesar de los problemas que tuvo Hermione para soportar el dolor de la maldición logró hacerle frente a esta. Harry estaba orgulloso de su novia que para el era mucho más que eso, posiblemente sólo había una palabra para describirla. Su alma gemela.

En la noche recostados en la cama Harry y Hermione estaban conversando. -Mira Mione no sé por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que debemos salir del baúl mañana, tenemos cuarenta días en el baúl lo que nos da una hora veinte minutos fuera de el, tenemos tiempo suficiente para entrenarnos gracias a la habitación del baúl y con todo ese tiempo podemos leer todos los libros que tengo, el quince que vayamos al callejón Diagon compraré algunos libros más. -Esta bien Harry hemos aprendido mucho y te agradezco que seas mí maestro le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa pícara. Harry la beso. -Creo que es hora de dormir Mione.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y esperaron el momento para salir al ahora correcta, el tiempo que esperaron lo disfrutaron grandemente haciéndose cariños, pero antes de salir se despidieron de Seht. Cuando salieron se dieron otro dulce beso y Harry le dijo a Hermione. -Bueno Mione creo que me será muy difícil dormir sin ti en la noche ya que hoy no regresaremos al baúl.

-Y quien dice que dormiremos separados le dijo Hermione a Harry con un tono pícaro. Harry la miró asombrado. -Pero Mione Ron duerme en esta habitación conmigo. -¿Y que no existen más habitaciones en tu casa Harry?. -Tienes razón Mione, ya se cuando encuentre el momento iré a la habitación que era de Sirius dijo Harry con un tono de voz neutra. Hermione le iba a decir algo respecto a lo de Sirius pero se detuvo al continuar escuchando a Harry. -A Sirius le hubiera encantado que su cuarto lo usáramos tú y yo para descansar le dijo con una voz más alegre. -En esta ocasión tú mandas Harry, dijo Hermione. Harry le sonrió y la beso. Se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron por ella.

Apenas habían salido de la habitación cuando Ginny venía a ellos. -Hola que bueno que ya salieron del baúl, venía a buscarlos, dijo Ginny. -Que deseas Ginny, dijo Harry. -El profesor Dumbledore te está esperando abajo, dijo Ginny. -Y además mira esto. Y le extendió un periódico. Harry lo tomó y Hermione se acercó a él para observarlo. En el Harry leyó en el encabezado.

HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO? Los rumores continúan volando acerca del misterioso y reciente disturbio ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado fue visto una vez más. No estamos autorizados a hablar de esto, no me pregunten nada dijo un agitado Auror, quien se negó a dar su nombre y dejo el Ministerio la noche pasada. Sin embargo, fuentes confiables dentro del Ministerio han confirmado que los sucesos se centraron en la Sala de Profecías. Aunque los voceros del Ministerio hasta ahora se niegan a confirmar la existencia de dicho lugar, un gran número de la comunidad Mágica cree que los Mortífagos, quienes cumplían sus sentencias en Azkaban por ataques e intentos de saqueo, trataron de robar una profecía. La naturaleza de dicha profecía es desconocida, aunque las especulaciones dicen que concierne a Harry Potter, la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido al Hechizo Mortal, y quien se asegura estuvo en el Ministerio la noche en cuestión. Algunos han ido más lejos como para llamar a Potter " El elegido ", creyendo que la profecía lo nombra como el único capaz de enfrentar a El Que - No Debe Ser Nombrado. El contenido actual de la profecía, si existe, es desconocido, aunque. (Continúa página 2, columna 5).

-Genial, dijo Harry en tono sarcástico, lo que me faltaba. -Tranquilo amor le dijo Hermione. Ginny frunció el seño. Ginny pensó que esa palabra tan significativa como lo es "amor". Tal como lo dijo Hermione. Parecía como si la hubiere dicho desde hace mucho tiempo y no sólo por un día. Ginny observó a Harry y Hermione detenidamente, y aunque no observó nada diferente en Harry, si lo hizo con Hermione. Estaba mucho más estilizada y se veía más hermosa. Lo que la molestó un poco y dijo. -Hermione te vez muy diferente. -En serio dijo Hermione, tratando de aparentar que todo era normal. -Si, dijo Ginny con una mirada interrogativa.

En eso Harry dijo. -Bueno creo que iré con el profesor Dumbledore que es por lo que venías a buscarnos de esa forma Harry desvió el tema. -Me acompañas Hermione. -Si, dijo Hermione. -Olvidaba decirles que Ron quiere hablar con ustedes dijo Ginny. -Esta bien Ginny gracias dijo Harry. Tomó de la mano a Hermione y se dirigió a la primera planta. Bajando las escaleras observaron a Dumbledore, Molly y Remus.

-Hola Harry dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -Molly y Remus observaron que Harry y Hermione venían de la mano. Dumbledore sonreía ante eso. Harry y Hermione ni siquiera se inmutaron ante esto. -Por qué tan juntos dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios. -Por que Hermione y yo somos novios dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Ante esto último Molly se asombró y un momento después frunció el seño. Harry observó a los ojos de Molly y utilizó la Legeremancia. Se dio cuenta de que Molly no estaba feliz por su relación. Primero por que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y a Ginny le gustaba el.

-¡Harry! no utilices la Legeremancia con las personas a menos que sea necesario, dijo Dumbledore. -Remus preguntó sabes Legeremancia Harry dijo impactado. -Que es Legeremancia dijo Molly. -Harry contestó es una rama oscura de la magia por medio de la cual una persona puede conocer lo que otro esta pensando y si ella dice la verdad. -Molly palideció. -Tu... Tu... La usaste conmigo, dijo Molly tartamudeando. -Lo siento señora Weasley, dijo Harry. -A veces lo hago sin querer, dijo Harry. Aunque él sabía que Hermione y Dumbledore lo conocían los suficiente como para saber que el mentía. Aunque su Oclumancia fuera perfecta lo conocían demasiado bien.

-Perdón pero que quería profesor Dumbledore dijo Harry. -Quería saber que tanto has avanzado en tu entrenamiento, dijo Dumbledore. -Ya terminé lo que usted me pidió. -Que agradable escuchar eso Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Creo que podríamos tener un duelo para comprobar lo que has aprendido. -Creo que estaría bien profesor. -Entonces dirijamos al estudio en el que entramos la última vez que estuve aquí.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore puedo verlos, dijo Hermione. -No hay problema Hermione. -Remus dijo, yo también quisiera verlo. En eso bajaban Fred, George, Ginny y Ron. Remus miró a Dumbledore de forma significativa, con lo cual le estaba preguntando si podía decirle a los chicos para que vieran el duelo también. Dumbledore afirmó con la cabeza. -Hola chicos dijo Remus. -¿quieren ver un duelo?. -Si, dijeron todos al unísono. -Quienes se batirán dijeron Fred y George al unísono como siempre. -Harry y el profesor Dumbledore respondió Remus. Todos los chicos miraron a Harry y a Dumbledore.

-Bueno dijo Dumbledore es hora de comenzar. Y se dirigió a la habitación que habían predispuesto para el duelo. Entraron a la habitación y se pusieron al centro de ella. Molly, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se colocaron cerca del muro para observar y no estorbar en el duelo. Dumbledore de dijo a Harry. -Bueno Harry veamos cuánto has avanzado. -Recuerda en éste duelo sólo utilizarás magia blanca. Molly Remus y los chicos se miraron entre ellos. -Fred y George dijeron en voz baja.

-¿Harry sabe magia oscura?. -Si, contestó Hermione. Y todos la miraron a ella. -Tú lo sabías dijeron Molly y Remus. -Si, volvió a contestar Hermione. En eso observaron que Dumbledore y Harry se preparaba para el duelo. Harry guardó su varita he hizo a parecer un escudo alrededor de ellos para no dañar a los observadores. Dumbledore dijo. -Muy buen escudo. -Todavía le falta un poco para ser perfecto pero está muy bien hecho. -Gracias profesor dijo Harry.

-Profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry. -Si Harry. -¿Utilizaremos todo nuestro poder en los ataques?. -Bueno Harry creo que deberías hacerlo. -Y yo lo haré dependiendo de tu nivel. -Esta bien profesor Dumbledore. -Cuando quieras Harry. -A la cuenta de tres dijo Harry. -Uno, dos, tres. -¡flamarus, dijo Harry. Y Dumbledore observó una flama que salía de la mano de Harry que poseía un radio de por lo menos treinta centímetros. Dumbledore desapareció y apareció detrás de Harry. Harry se giró y quedó frente a el.

Dumbledore se impresionó al observar que Harry sabía perfectamente a donde se aparecería y por la potencia del ataque. Nuevamente Harry atacó con una estalactita de hielo. Que fue esquivado fácilmente. Harry lanzó un hechizo no verbal al escudo. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que era un hechizo anti aparición. -Que buena táctica Harry dijo Dumbledore. -Pero tú tampoco podrás aparecerte. Y Dumbledore le lanzó un torbellino bastante potente. Harry sonrió y apareció detrás de Dumbledore. Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos. Y se giró con una velocidad sorprendente. Atacó nuevamente a Harry con fuego. Harry volvió a parecerse y le lanzó el mismo ataque.

Dumbledore intentó a parecerse, pero se dio cuenta de que el hechizo anti aparición si estaba funcionando a la perfección, por lo que creó un escudo que detuvo el ataque a la perfección. -Me sorprendes Harry, dijo Dumbledore que había detenido el ataque por completo. -Gracias profesor. -Te habrá sido muy difícil aprender a aparecerte aún cuando hubiera un hechizo anti aparición. -Si profesor, dijo Harry. -Pero tiene sus frutos. -Estoy de acuerdo con eso Harry. Remus, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban impresionados por el poder de Harry.

Aunque Hermione había visto a Harry entrenando no sabía que sus hechizos y maldiciones fueran tan poderoso. Todos y cada uno de ellos se asustaron a sentir el primer ataque de Harry y se impresionaron de todas las habilidades que estaba demostrando. Dejaron de pensar y siguieron observando el duelo. Vieron a Dumbledore lanzar cuatro poderosos ataques hacia Harry uno después de otro consecutivamente. El primer ataque era de agua hirviendo. Que Harry esquivó consuma facilidad el segundo era de fuego que le rozó el hombro derecho el tercero produjo un temblor bajo sus pies por lo cual perdió la estabilidad y el cuarto ataque lo golpeó este era de aire. Salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero cuando iba a caer de espaldas, realizó una acrobacia y cayó nuevamente sobre sus piernas.

-No solamente has mejorado mágicamente Harry dijo Dumbledore que tenía una sonrisa muy especial. -Bueno profesor es mi turno dijo Harry. Lo primero que hizo fue apuntar hacia el piso con la mano izquierda y con la derecha apuntar al profesor Dumbledore. Con la mano izquierda lanzó un ataque sísmico. Que creaba ondas en el piso haciendo temblar todo excepto en el lugar donde el estaba parado. Dumbledore iba a lanzar el contra maleficio pero observó una llamarada que se acercaba a el, la esquivó con mucha dificultad, cuando logró estabilizarse un poco observó cuatro estalactitas de hielo dirigirse hacia el a gran velocidad, logró burlarlas nuevamente con mucha dificultad y sintió como un remolino se acercaba el, entonces Dumbledore se elevó en el aire y le lanzó un desmaius a Harry que lo conoció en el costado izquierdo.

Dumbledore observó como el hechizo chocaba contra un escudo. Dumbledore se desconcertó por un momento, en el cual Harry lo lanzó por el aire con un viento glacial. Pero no cayó, nuevamente se elevó y descendió al piso con tranquilidad. Al caer sólo le lanzó un ataque de agua que golpeó a Harry, con un movimiento de su mano Dumbledore hizo que el agua que había golpeado a Harry se congelara dejando a Harry atrapado. Harry hizo que su cuerpo se convirtiera prácticamente de fuego y estaba derritiendo el hielo cuando Dumbledore le lanzó un desmaius que hizo contacto con su víctima. Dejando a Harry desmayado y semi sostenido por el hielo que había derretido.

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry lo liberó del hielo y le aplicó un Enervate a Harry quien reaccionó. Se levantó y parecía triste. -Que es lo que te pasa Harry dijo Dumbledore. -Sigo siendo muy débil dijo Harry con la cabeza baja. Dumbledore deshizo los escudos y lo acercó a los demás. -Al contrario Harry dijo cuando llegó Junto a Molly, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. -Harry levantó la cabeza, lo que escuchaste Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Todavía no tienes todos tus poderes y ya eres capaz de enfrentar que ha más de una docena de mortifagos, si más bien no recuerdo casi eran las dos docenas cuando te atacaron antes de venir al cuartel y te defendiste muy bien.

Todos observaron a Harry y pensaron que ya era muy poderoso y no tenía todos sus poderes aunque no dijeron nada. -En este momento eres mucho más poderoso que cuando llegaste y ni siquiera eres un adulto. Harry le sonrió. -Profesor como hizo para volar. -Te enseñaré en otra ocasión. Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo besó frente a todos. Ginny y Ron fruncieron el seño. -Eres un gran mago Harry, le dijo Hermione. -Gracias Mione de dijo Harry que la miraba con amor. -Bueno dijo Dumbledore creo que es el momento de que me vaya.

Todos caminaban hacia la salida cuando Ron se paró dio un giro y miró a Harry y Hermione que venían de la mano. -Amigos quiero hablar con ustedes, dijo Ron. Todos los demás salieron sin mirar atrás. -¿Que es lo que quieres Ron, dijo Harry. -Quería disculparme con ustedes. -Se que siempre digo cosas sin pensar y que hieren. -Pero saben que son mis mejores amigos y que no quiero que nos separemos. -Esta bien Ron, dijo Hermione. -Harry le sonrió bueno es hora de que continuemos con nuestro día. Y salieron de la habitación. -Vamos a platicar a la biblioteca, dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron accedieron. Y se dirigieron a ella.

Muchas gracias a jim, layna, pedro, monica, Alinis, Elementh Reload, JOANJY, Tonks Granger, marc, Linus Black, fRaNbLaCkOp Por sus reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y lamento no haber actualizado. Pero déjenme decirles que tengo escrito mucho pero en una libreta. No tengo PC la mía paso a mejor vida y yo nunca he comprado una computadora de marca, prefiero armarlas con las partes que mas me gustan. Este capitulo esta escrito completamente en un cyber café. Me pase una buena parte de la mañana y un poco de la tarde en completar y arreglar y dar sentido al capitulo, o eso espero pero tengan algo por seguro y eso es que espero terminar la primera parte de este fic pues este es el sexto año en Hogwarts. Como les decia espero haberlo terminado para diciembre y este será todo un reto pues el Fic es bastante largo. Al tener armada mi nueva maquina será mucho mas rápido. Un beso a las chicas y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	7. 6 Fundando nuevas bases

Muchas gracias a jim, pedro, fRaNbLaCkOp, Marc y Tonks Granger

7.- Fundando nuevas bases

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca. Harry conjuro dos sofás para sentarse. En uno se sentó Ron y en el otro Harry y Hermione, esta última sobre las piernas de Harry. Ron observó esto con desagrado. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que podían haber hecho en el baúl. Aunque el sabía que ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, pero él desconfiaba de Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Harry y Hermione lo observaron, pero Harry dijo. -¿Que es lo que te pasa Ron?. -Nada, contestó Ron. -Mira Ron, dijo Harry. -Si continúas actuando raro utilizaré la Legeremancia todo el tiempo en todos, y más en ti. Ron palideció. -Lo siento Harry, dijo Ron de forma rápida. -Ya sabes cómo soy, y así mismo son mis pensamientos. -Aparecen de improviso y hasta a mí me molestan.

-¿Pero que es lo que querías Harry, ¿por qué nos trajiste a la biblioteca?. -Bueno, dijo Harry. Tomó de la mano a Hermione y dijo. -Creó que es hora de decirles el contenido de la profecía. -Tú sabes lo que decía dijeron Hermione y Ron casi a una sola voz. -Si, dijo Harry. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -¿Lo que el profeta dice no es en serio verdad?. Y se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-En cierta forma lo es Mione. -Y que dice la profecía realmente, dijo Ron. -¿Y como es que sabes lo que dice?. -Bueno, dijo Harry. -La profecía se la dijeron por primera vez al profesor Dumbledore y este fue el que la presentó al ministerio de magia. -La profecía fue hecha por la profesora Trelawney. -Y esta dice.

-"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes."

-¡Oh Harry! Lo siento mucho cariño, dijo Hermione. -Eso es grandioso Harry, dijo Ron muy emocionado. -¿Como es eso que grandioso, chillo Hermione. -Que no entiendes lo que eso significa. -Ron lo meditó y luego dijo. -Perdón Harry. -Está bien Ron. -No hay problema ya lo asimile. -Bueno pues ya lo saben, dijo Harry. Harry se acercó al oído de Hermione y le susurró. -Mione todos mis secretos te los diré la próxima ocasión que estemos dentro del baúl. Hermione como respuesta le dio un ligero apretón en la mano.

En esos instantes Hermione sintió como Harry se tensaba. -¿Que es lo que te pasa Harry, dijo Hermione. Ron se les quedó viendo con atención. -Voldemort está contento. -Bueno creo que tendré que hacer algo que el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no hiciera pero creo que es lo correcto. -¿Que es lo que piensas hacer Harry, dijo Hermione. -Entrar a la mente de Voldemort. -¡No Harry, no lo hagas eso es muy peligroso, dijo Hermione.

-No lo creas Mione en realidad no es tanto, pero te lo explicaré luego. Hermione que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Harry sintió como el aura de Harry se incrementaba y a pesar de que ella observó que era un aura oscura no sintió nada extraño al estar sobre el aunque el aura la estuviera envolviendo también a ella. Permaneció por un período de tiempo de por lo menos cinco minutos en los cuales ni Ron ni ella se movieron.

-Harry abrió los ojos y dijo creó que tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y no cabe duda de que Voldemort es uno de los magos que posee mayor conocimiento de la magia en el mundo. -¡Realmente es admirable!. Hermione y Ron lo miraban con la boca abierta. -Por qué dices eso Harry dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Encontré un ritual que solamente Voldemort conoce. -Después de que el lo descubrió destruyó el escrito, ni siquiera era un libro. -Y que es lo que era, dijo Hermione. -Era un pergamino. Harry se acercó nuevamente a la oreja de Hermione y le dijo. -Ese conocimiento lo podemos utilizar nosotros. -Pero eso será cuando estemos preparados. -Que quieres decir con eso Harry, dijo Hermione. -Lo sabrás a su tiempo respondió el. -Ahora busquemos la manera de contactarnos con el profesor Dumbledore.

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al comedor a buscar a la señora Weasley o a cualquier otro miembro de la orden. Cuando llegaron observaron a Remus lupin y a la matriarca de los Weasley. -Señora Weasley dijeron Harry y Hermione, mientras que Ron dijo mamá. -Que es lo que les pasa chicos respondió la señora Weasley. -Necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

-Pero chicos el se acaba de ir. -Si, lo sabemos pero es algo referido a Voldemort. La señora Weasley reaccionó con el característico temblor espasmódico de miedo. -Está bien y ella se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea seguida de los chicos y Remus para poder contactar con el profesor Dumbledore. La señora Weasley empezó a recitar una especie de conjuro antes de lanzar los polvos flu dijo oficina del profesor Dumbledore y asomó la cabeza entre las llamas. Pasaron algunos minutos para que la señora Weasley sacara la cabeza de entre las llamas.

-Luego se dirigió a los chicos y dijo el profesor Dumbledore estará aquí en algunos instantes. Minutos después entraba por la puerta de Grimmauld place. Se acercó a todos que estaban esperándolo sentados en la sala. -Bueno dijo el profesor Dumbledore creó que deberíamos hablar esto en el comedor. Se dirigió hacia allí con todos detrás de el. -Cuando entraron dijo que es lo que querías decirle Harry. -Todos los mortifagos de Voldemort que estaban en Azkaban están libres. -Que es lo que quieres decir Harry.

-Voldemort tiene a un sirviente entre los aurores que vigilan Azkaban y con la ayuda de los dementores los ha liberado a todos, no tuvieron bajas por que los aurores hacen una ronda y la siguiente la hacen los dementores. Y después deliberarlos los dementores se fueron con ellos. -Los ojos del profesor Dumbledore se oscurecieron. -Tenemos problemas, dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Harry no sabes quién es el auror que liberó a los mortifagos?. -No lo se, dijo Harry. -No tuve el tiempo suficiente para poder romper los escudos mentales de Voldemort. -Aproveche que estaba feliz para introducirme a su mente. -Pero tiene barreras mentales para proteger sus acciones. -Por lo que no pude descubrir quién es el auror que trabaja para Voldemort.

-Pero lo que sí pude hacer es revisar algunos conocimientos sobre la magia únicos que Voldemort posee. -Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -¿Voldemort no se entero de que tu te introdujiste a su mente?. -No profesor, contestó Harry. -Y los conocimientos que obtuviste son de ayuda, dijo Dumbledore. -Si, se pueden utilizar dependiendo de la situación, dijo Harry.

-Bueno Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Veo que tú sabes el momento más propicio para adentrarte en la mente de Voldemort. -Pero quiero preguntarte si el se puede enterar. -No profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry. -Por dos razones. -La primera es porque la mente de Voldemort y la mía están conectadas por algo que podríamos decir se parece a un embudo. -La parte ancha está de su lado y la angosta del mío.

-Yo puedo cerrar mi vínculo con Voldemort por ser pequeño, aunque siempre estemos unidos y pueda sentir sus sentimientos. -Cuando mi vínculo estaba abierto el podía sentir también mis sentimientos. -Pero ahora solamente yo puedo sentir los de el. -Y eso es lo que lo está preocupando indirectamente, además de que pude vencer a muchos de sus mortifagos.

-Siguiendo con lo que estamos su lado de la unión mental es demasiado grande para que el pueda cerrarla, por lo cual solamente la Oclumancia es su única defensa. -En cambio la mía es la barrera que cierra mi vínculo con el, y la Oclumancia. -Y la segunda razón es que yo me introduzco en su mente cuando el tiene alguna emoción.

-Entonces, dijo Dumbledore. -Creo que tenemos otro espía más. -Si dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -El propio Voldemort. -Si lo supiera dijo Harry el mismo se aplicaría un cruciatus. -¿No cree que sería algo digno de ver?. Harry vio en Dumbledore una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con mucha vida. -Si Harry, dijo Dumbledore. La señora Weasley, Hermione, Remus Lupin y Ron sonrieron al escuchar las palabras de Harry y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry. -Quiero pedirle algo. -Que es lo que deseas Harry. -Bueno Voldemort estará muy enfadado conmigo por haber vencido a los mortifagos que envió a Privet Drive. -Por lo que intentará vengarse. -Y como no puede hacerlo conmigo buscara los medios para dañarme a través de otras personas. -Se a lo que te refieres Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Ya estamos protegiendo a los padres de Hermione.

-Hermione palideció y se acercó a Harry y se abrazó a el, el la rodeó por la cintura y besó su cabello. -Tranquila Mione, no les pasara nada amor, y si llegaran a estar en peligro nada me detendrá para protegerlos. -Le dijo muy cerca de su oído, lo dijo muy despacio pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no escucharán. La señora Weasley los miraba y pensó que ella hubiera preferido a Hermione como nuera y a Harry de yerno. Sabía que sus hijos Ron y Ginny estaban enamorados de Harry y Hermione.

Aunque ella misma aceptaba que sus hijos tenían muchos defectos y por eso una relación con Harry y Hermione hubiera sido muy difícil. Pero de todos modos ella quería mucho a Harry y a Hermione, posiblemente casi como sus propios hijos. Por lo que se alegraba por ellos. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo Dumbledore. Y sacó de entre sus ropas una carta y dijo. -Harry esto es para ti, te la traje personalmente. -Ábrela.

Harry obedeció y la abrió. De ella Harry sacó una placa en donde decía capitán. Empezó a leer la carta. En esta decía. Estimado Sr. Potter por medio de esta carta le hacemos constar que usted ha sido elegido para ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Se despide Minerva mcgonagall subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry miraba la carta y luego a la placa. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Veo que te agrada, dijo Dumbledore. -Hermione estaba terminando de leer la carta y le dio un beso en la Mejía a Harry. -Felicidades mi amor le dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Ron miró la placa y dijo. -Harry es fabuloso. -Yo quiero estar nuevamente en el equipo, si me lo permites claro capitán. -Y ahora que lo pienso quedaron vacantes en el equipo tienes que armarlo nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas el espejo de Oesed Harry, dijo Ron. -Cómo olvidarlo Ron. -Recuerdas lo que yo veía. -Si Ron lo recuerdo y deberías de estar feliz porque tienes uno de tus sueños hechos realidad. -¿A que te refieres Harry dijo la señora Weasley?. Harry miró a Ron cómo preguntándole si debía hablar o no. Ron le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Por lo cual Harry contestó a la pregunta que le hizo la señora Weasley. -Lo que pasa señora Weasley es que el espejo de Oesed muestra los deseos del corazón. -Y en los de Ron lo mostraba como prefecto y capitán de quidditch sosteniendo la copa.

-Bueno Ron no todo se logra en la vida. -Ron se puso serio y dijo secamente tú si lo puedes conseguir todo. Harry lo miró de manera muy dura Ron se intimidó y dijo. -Sabes Harry, se que yo soy prefecto solamente por que tu tuviste muchos problemas y tendrías más en ese año. Se volvió al director y le preguntó. -Profesor Dumbledore dígame la verdad. -¿Era yo el primer candidato para prefecto?. El profesor Dumbledore lo miró y dijo. -Señor Weasley, posiblemente usted no era completamente apto para el puesto pero ha ido mejorando con el tiempo. La señora Weasley miró a su hijo con comprensión. Sabía que su hijo era celoso y algunas veces envidioso, además tener un amigo como Harry que es famoso lo hacía sentirse inferior.

-En otras palabras dijo Ron el puesto de prefecto era para Harry. -Le mentiría señor Weasley si le dijera que no era así, dijo Dumbledore. -Pero Harry posee demasiadas responsabilidades. -Por eso me la dieron a mi dijo Ron hablando consigo mismo por que yo soy alguien que no tiene ocupaciones. -Bueno señor Weasley, dijo Dumbledore. -De ahora en adelante espero que usted realmente se haga cargo del puesto de prefecto con todas las responsabilidades que esto implica. -Y deje atrás sus celos hacia Harry, dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. -Señor Weasley déjeme decirle que si usted tuviera todas las responsabilidades que tiene Harry no haría lo que hace normalmente. -Otro amigo como Harry no lo va a encontrar. -Con su carácter dudo mucho que encuentre un verdadero amigo en Hogwarts.

-Ron lo pensó y dijo tiene razón profesor Dumbledore. -Perdóname Harry por todos mis errores. -No hay nada que perdonar Ron. -Solamente espero que en tiendas mi vida y mis decisiones. -Si lo haré Harry, dijo Ron. -Si no hay nada más que aclarar o decir me voy, dijo Dumbledore. -Bueno profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry. Si Harry. -Quería preguntarle si habría algún problema que continuáramos con el ED.

-Este año Harry tendremos un buen profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, dijo Dumbledore. -Pero si quieren continuar con su grupo de defensa no hay ningún problema, aunque tendrán que hacerlo de manera oficial. -Con todos los correspondientes permisos para tener un grupo de esa índole. -Entiendo, dijo Harry. -¿Nos podría ayudar con eso profesor?. -Si les ayudaré con eso.

-¿Y cual es el nombre del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, dijo Harry. -Su nombre es Joe Mcdugal, dijo Dumbledore. -Profesor, dijo Harry. -Quería que me hiciera otro favor. -Que podría hacer por ti Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Bueno se que el ministerio de la magia posee una biblioteca en donde solamente existen libros de magia sumamente poderosos. -Algunos de ellos, nunca han sido abiertos por nadie por que se necesita tener ciertos dones para ello. -Y que con ello Harry, dijo Dumbledore.

-Que yo sé que existen dos copias de esa biblioteca y quiero que usted me consiga una. -No importa el precio. -Dumbledore lo miró con asombro. -Harry eso será muy difícil, pues solamente los inefables y el ministro de la magia tienen acceso a la biblioteca. -Es por eso que quiero que usted la compre como si fuera para usted, dudo mucho que no le vendan una copia y si no puede. -Puede decir que es para mí. -Lo intentaré Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Pero no prometo nada.

-Profesor, dijo Harry viéndolo a los ojos. -Necesitó esa biblioteca, consígamela como compensación a lo que tuve que pasar toda mi vida gracias a que usted me dejó en la casa de mis tíos. Los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron brillo, y este dijo lo haré Harry. -Gracias, dijo Harry. Y los ojos de Dumbledore recuperaron el brillo que los caracteriza. -Bueno si no hay nada más me voy. Dicho y hecho Albus Dumbledore salió de la cocina para después dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y salida de la casa, para luego desaparecerse.

-Bueno, le dijo Harry a Molly Weasley y Remus Lupin. -Creo que iré a la habitación que era de Sirius arreglarla pues de ahora en adelante allí dormiré. -La señora Weasley y Remus lo miraron asombrados por lo que había dicho. Ron le dijo. -¿Por qué te irás de la habitación que con partimos?. -La verdad Ron es que creo que tú necesitas tu espacio y yo también. -La casa es grande y quiero dormir en la habitación que fue de Sirius.

-Mione, dijo Harry. -¿Quieres venir a mi nueva habitación y ayudarme a ordenar?. -Si Harry me gustaría. Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación que sería de Harry. Ron después de que salieron empezó a meditar. Y llegó a la conclusión de que Harry quería separarse de el y tener un habitación en la cual nadie más pudiera entrar. Y se imaginó a Hermione y Harry en esa habitación. Sintió una furia en su interior. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Por lo cual se dirigió a su habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Remus y Molly observaron y pensaron que Ron se sentía excluido del trío que eran. -Molly, dijo Remus. Creo que el noviazgo de Harry y Hermione no le sienta muy bien a Ron. -Creo que se siente excluido. -Aunque el a pasado mucho más tiempo con Hermione que Harry. -Tienes razón Remus, dijo Molly. -Pero mi hijo tiene la cabeza dura. -Por lo cual le costará mucho entender.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación que era de Sirius. Harry apuntó con la mano a la puerta y dijo ¡Alohomora! Y la puerta se abrió. Entraron a ella y observaron alrededor. En ella había una cama matrimonial con dosel de color azul, un gabinete muy lujoso de color café quemado, un escritorio con su silla ambos de color café, un guardarropa muy grande del mismo tono de café que los demás objetos de la habitación y un baúl que de seguro era el que tenía en su época de estudiante.

-Qué te parece Mione, dijo Harry. -Sólo necesita limpieza Harry. -Entonces es hora de que empiece le dijo viéndola a los ojos. Se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso. Harry con un movimiento de su mano dejó el cuarto completamente libre de polvo. Siguió haciendo diferentes hechizos para limpiar completamente todo por lo menos de forma externa. Por que también debería limpiar el interior de todos los muebles. Luego cambió el color de la tela del dosel a uno rojo y lo mismo con las sábanas y almohadas de la cama. Luego se dirigió a los muebles y empezó a limpiarlos por dentro y curiosear los objetos que pertenecieron a Sirius.

No se extrañó de encontrar muchas cosas de su época de estudiante. Entre las pocas cosas que tenía de su vida adulta estaban. Un reloj de bolsillo de oro, una daga plateada que tenía un rubí en la empuñadura, un anillo de oro con el emblema de los Black, ropa, diferente tipo de calzado y demás artículos para vestir y lo que más lo sorprendió fue encontrar una caja de madera en la cual estaba una moto reducida con las llaves a su lado.

-Mira esto Mione, dijo Harry. Y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione que estaba descansando sobre la cama y lo miraba embelesada. Ante esto Harry se ruborizó, Hermione despertó del trance en el que estaba y también se sonrojó. -Que. Que es lo que me decías Harry, dijo Hermione. Harry recobró la tranquilidad y le dijo mira encontré la moto de Sirius. Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde el. Observó la moto y dijo. -Es muy hermosa Harry, la montaraz. -Por supuesto que sí Mione. -Y sería adecuado decir que la montaremos. -Eso sí que no Sr. Potter, dijo Hermione. Harry colocó la caja con la moto sobre el gabinete y se dirigió a Hermione. La tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarla de forma suave y pausada, para continuar luego con besos más largos y apasionados.

-¿La montaraz conmigo, dijo Harry. -¡No, dijo Hermione. -¡Lo harás, dijo Harry mientras aumentaba la pasión de sus besos. -Eres un tramposo, dijo Hermione. Harry empezó a llevarla consigo hacia la cama mientras se besaban. Ya en la cama Harry abrazó protectora mente a Hermione y ella buscó refugio en el pecho de Harry. -¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche Mione, dijo Harry. Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y dijo. -Si, pero tendré que esperar hasta que Ginny este dormida. -Está bien, dijo Harry.

-Te esperare. -Harry, dijo Hermione. -¿Crees que el profesor Dumbledore pueda conseguirte la biblioteca del ministerio?. Harry observó a Hermione y le dijo. -Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore lo hará posible. Harry vio en los ojos de la chica el destello de felicidad que le daba la expectativa de tener nuevos conocimientos. Harry sabía que tener esa biblioteca sería como un sueño para Hermione y no sólo para ella si no que para el también.

-Y eso no es todo Mione, dijo Harry. -Cuando podamos ir al callejón Diagon voy a comprar los libros del curso completo de medimagia. Harry observó a Hermione que brillaba de felicidad. -¿En serio Harry?. -Claro que sí Mione. -Necesitamos poder curar nuestras heridas durante un combate. -Y además así podríamos salvar vidas. -Escúchame Mione cuando tengamos todo ese material estaba pensando que podríamos pasar dos días completos dentro del baúl.

-Serían cuatro años de estudio. -En los cuales podríamos aprender todo ese material de estudio y si no es así estaremos muy cerca de hacerlo. -No se si tú consideras que eso es una buena idea. -Aunque tengo un proyecto en mente. -Bueno Harry la idea de pasar cuatro años encerrados en el baúl no me agrada tanto, aunque me guste estudiar.

-Lo se, dijo Harry. -Y es por eso que mi proyecto es crear una puerta que te lleve a cualquier parte del mundo con solo pensarlo y que tenga la misma velocidad referida al tiempo del baúl. -Entiendo, dijo Hermione. -Eso quiere decir que al salir por la puerta del baúl dos minutos dentro del baúl serán un día fuera. -Exactamente Hermione. -Eso será muy difícil de hacer.

-En realidad Hermione creo que podría hacerlo en un mes tiempo del baúl claro, dijo Harry. -Bueno Harry si puedes hacer eso estoy contigo para cuatro años de estudio casi ininterrumpido. -Ahora que lo pienso, dijo Hermione. -¿Por qué Voldemort no ha hecho eso?. -Entiendo a lo que te refieres Mione. -Creando un objeto como el que yo estoy pensando en diseñar Voldemort podría ser inmortal.

-Es a eso a lo que te refieres Mione. -Si, dijo Hermione. -Lo que pasa Mione es que nadie que no sea yo posee esos conocimientos. -A que te refieres Harry. -El libro que posee esa información, no ha sido abierto por nadie a parte de mí. -Ese libro posiblemente tenga mucho más de mil años y solamente yo he podido abrirlo. -Entiendo, dijo Hermione. -Además ese no es el tipo de inmortalidad que busca Voldemort.

A que te refieres Harry. -A que Voldemort quiere la invulnerabilidad al mismo tiempo que la inmortalidad, aunque también si pudiera querría poder hacer lo que nosotros haremos ya que también le daría la habilidad de envejecer muy lentamente. -La segunda prácticamente la posee. Hermione palideció. -Puedes explicarme eso Harry. -Lo haré pero eso es parte de los secretos que te diré cuando estemos dentro del baúl. -Que a mi criterio es el único lugar seguro que existe en esta casa. -Pues las paredes oyen. -Tienes razón Harry, dijo Hermione.

-Solamente tendremos un único problema Mione. -Cuáles Harry. -Que aunque no envejezcamos dentro del baúl. -Nuestros cuerpos si se desarrollarán. -Entiendo Harry. -Podríamos utilizar algún tipo de encantamiento espejo que se debilite poco a poco y muestre nuestro verdadero aspecto cuando salgamos del baúl claro. -Grandiosa idea Mione. Después de la plática que tuvieron se quedaron dormidos.

Ron estaba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas y pensando en la nueva situación a la que tendría que hacerle frente. Por una parte estaba Hermione que era la mujer que el deseaba. Aunque siempre la había tratado mal el se sentía atraído por ella. Y por otra parte estaba Harry. El era su amigo y lo había perdonado en muchas ocasiones por los errores que cometía, además había dejado pasar muchas cosas que Ron hacía. Entre ellas no se enojaba cuando el limitaba el contacto entre Harry y Hermione.

Ahora que lo pensaba su subconsciente era el que le decía que no los dejará juntos mucho tiempo. Pero al fin de cuentas no sirvió de nada. Posiblemente Hermione había meditado mucho sobre las acciones que el mismo llevaba a cabo. Y eso mismo hizo que perdiera puntos a su favor. Bueno se dijo así mismo tengo que aceptarlo y procurar no cometer ningún error más.

En medio de sus pensamientos alguien tocó a la puerta. -Adelante dijo Ron. Ginny entró por la puerta con un periódico en la mano. -¿Que es lo que quieres Ginny, dijo Ron de mala manera. -Lee esto le dijo Ginny con el mismo tono. Ron tomó el periódico que era el profeta y empezó a leer en primera plana. Fuga en Azkaban. Era el titular del periódico. Este día alrededor de las nueve de la mañana se tiene la teoría de que los mortifagos fueron liberados ni más ni menos por los dementores que protegían las celdas de la prisión. Por ciertas fuentes nos hemos enterado de que Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts le había comunicado a Cornelius Fudge que los dementores no eran de confianza. Pero el no hizo caso a las palabras de director de Hogwarts.

Por lo cual ahora estamos en problemas ya que la mayor parte de partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado están ahora libres. Lo que nos lleva a un estado crítico como lo fue hace casi quince años cuando el joven Harry Potter más conocido como el niño que vivió venció al que no debe ser nombrado. Ahora la comunidad mágica sin importar lo que el ministro Fudge diga esta en alerta. Y esperamos que magos poderosos como lo son Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter nos ayuden nuevamente a tener paz. El profeta pide disculpas a Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore por los errores cometidos por éste periódico el año pasado. Pero el único culpable de todo es el ministro Cornelius Fudge. Se despide Rita Skeeter.

Después de leer el profeta Ron salió casi corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Harry con Ginny detrás de él. Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Observó a Harry y Hermione abrasados y por lo visto estaban dormidos, o por lo menos Hermione sí lo estaba pues Harry cuando lo vio levantó el brazo y Ron sintió que era expulsado hacia una pared con gran fuerza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, dijo Ron. Ginny entró segundos después y observó a Ron en el suelo apoyado en la pared. -¿Ron, dijo Harry. -Que no sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar. -Te podría haber lanzado una maldición, dijo Harry. En ese momento Hermione despertó y sin siquiera observar a su alrededor tomó a Harry de las mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente. Ron y Ginny sintieron una opresión en el pecho.

Ginny sabía que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Harry y que le había dicho que no tenía ningún problema con una relación entre Hermione y el. Pero la verdad era que todavía no estaba completamente resignada a perder a Harry. Por su parte Ron sentía tantos celos que estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cama y golpeada Harry.

Pero Ron sabía que Harry no lo perdonaría si cometía un error más. Además de que Harry era capaz de molerlo a golpes. Por lo que ambos hermanos llegaron a la conclusión que debían tranquilizarse y así lo hicieron. Ron se aclaró la garganta. En eso Hermione recorrió la habitación y observó a Ron y Ginny que estaban frente a ellos. Hermione enrojeció. Mientras tanto Harry estaba completamente descolocado del mundo.

-Harry, dijo Hermione. Harry estaba todavía en trance. -¡Harry, dijo nuevamente Hermione. En esta ocasión si salió del mundo en el que estaba. -Vaya, dijo Harry. Que beso. Fue lo primero que logró articular. Hermione lo miró con una gran sonrisa. -Harry eres un tonto dijo Hermione de forma muy cariñosa. Harry que había vuelto a la realidad le dio un pequeño besó en los labios y se dirigió a Ron y Ginny.

-¿Que es lo que querían?. Ron se acercó a ellos y le dio el periódico a Harry. Hermione se incorporó y se recostó en el pecho de Harry. Ambos empezaron a leer. Luego de algunos minutos Harry y Hermione se observaron, y luego observaron a Ron. Ginny se había acercado a su hermano. -¿Y por esto tanto escándalo Ron, dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono. Ron entrecerró el seño. -¿Que creen que esto no es importante, dijo Ron de mala manera.

-Mira Ron, dijo Hermione. -Que fue lo que habló Harry con el profesor Dumbledore. Ron pensó un momento y dijo. -Que habían escapado los mortifagos de Azkaban gracias a un auror traidor y a los dementores. Un momento después Ron estaba rojo. Harry lo miraba y no sabía si era de vergüenza o enojo.

-Lo siento, dijo Ron. -No hay problema Ron. -De todos modos es hora de comer, dijo Harry que estaba observando el reloj que perteneció a Sirius. Harry y Hermione se levantaron y todos bajaron al comedor para almorzar. Al entrar al comedor observaron a Remus y a la señora Weasley un poco preocupados y por lo visto estaban hablando de el profeta, por que cuando los vieron Remus dijo. -Harry eres realmente el mejor espía de la orden.

-En realidad, dijo Harry el mejor espía es Voldemort. La señora Weasley reaccionó con el característico temblor espasmódico de miedo. -Bueno tienes razón Harry, dijo Remus. -Remus, dijo Harry. -Si, Harry. -Estoy pensando en que no podremos ganar la guerra si seguimos peleando tal y como estamos haciendo. Remus escuchó hablar a Harry de una manera dura y decidida. -¿A que te refieres con eso Harry?. -A que nosotros solamente aturdimos o inmovilizamos a los mortifagos en cuanto ellos torturan y matan. -Deberíamos buscar la manera de que aprueben matar a los mortifagos. La señora Weasley, Remus, Ron, Ginny y aun Hermione estaban un poco asustados por lo que Harry decía.

-Pero Harry, dijo Remus. -Si hacemos eso seríamos iguales a ellos. -No Remus, dijo Harry. -Ten en cuenta de que se perdieron muchas vidas para tener capturados a todos esos mortifagos que escaparon de Azkaban y ahora están libres para hacer nuevamente lo que les plazca. -Ellos ya tuvieron su juicio. -Por lo que ahora en lugar de atraparlos se les debería dar muerte al tener el primer contacto con ellos. -Creo Harry que deberías hablar de esto con el profesor Dumbledore. -Si, haré eso esta noche en la reunión de la orden dijo Harry. Luego de esa plática tan "amena". Los adultos y adolescentes almorzaron con relativa tranquilidad.

Luego de almorzar Harry le pidió a Hermione que fueran a la habitación de Ron para sacar sus pertenencias y llevarlas a su habitación. Harry creyó conveniente sacar a Seht pues se imaginaba que estaría aburrido. Hermione espero a que Harry sacara a Seht. Segundos después Harry había salido con Seht enrollado en su cuerpo. Y Harry y Hermione estuvieron jugando con Seht en la habitación. Aunque el juego era bastante peligroso, pues Seht los atacaba con mucha velocidad y fuerza. Pero Hermione gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Harry, esquivaba a Seht aunque con algo de dificultad. Después de el "juego". Hermione se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Ginny para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Por su parte Harry también hizo lo mismo, mientras Seht lo esperaba. Al salir del baño que estaba en la habitación que era de Sirius y ahora le pertenecía a él se acercó a la ropa que Sirius tenía. Revisó la ropa de Sirius y eligió un conjunto completo de piel de dragón de color negro muy parecido al del colacuerno húngaro del torneo de los tres magos, la observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba nueva. Por lo visto Sirius la había comprado antes de ser arrestado y enviado a Azkaban. Harry se la puso y se dio cuenta de que le quedaba perfecta. Encontró un lazo de color plata con el cual se amarró el cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Aunque como el se lo hacía hacia atrás no se le notaba mucho. Se observó al espejo y vio con mucho agrado su imagen. Parecía un motociclista. Seht le dio su aprobación y Harry le dijo que se enrollara en su cuerpo.

Salió de su habitación a buscar a Hermione. Cuando se acercaba a la habitación que Hermione compartía con Ginny la observó saliendo de ella. Hermione lo miró detenidamente y le dijo. -¡Harry te ves estupendo!. -Tu también Mione. -Siempre estas hermosa. -Eres un adulador sin remedio Harry. -Es la verdad Mione eres hermosa. Hermione se sonrojó. Hermione se acercó a Harry y la besó mientras Seht se enroscaba en ambos como abrazándolos el también. Harry y Hermione se separaron mientras Seht regresaba a su lugar con Harry. Luego se dirigieron a la primera planta a sentarse frente a la chimenea y descansar tranquilamente. Y esperar a la noche para la reunión de la orden.

Abajo sentados en un sillón Hermione sobre las piernas de Harry y Seht en ambos se sentían sumamente despreocupados. De vez en cuando Harry y Hermione se besaban y acariciaban. Minutos después aparecieron Ron y Ginny que observaron a Harry, Hermione y Seht en el mismo sillón. Ambos Ginny y Ron por su parte no dejaron de pensar que parecían un matrimonio con una serpiente por hijo. Ginny y Ron se acercaron a Harry y a Hermione justo en el momento en el que Seht lamía la cara de Harry y luego a Hermione. Con lo cual palidecieron. Hermione parecía más una chica que podría ser la princesa de los Slytherin, y si ella era la princesa, Harry era el verdadero príncipe.

Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy tenía esa gracia innata que tenían Harry y Hermione. -Hola chicos dijeron Harry y Hermione. -Hola contestaron ellos un poco pálidos. Harry con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un cuartel sofás uno a cada lado del de el y Hermione. Ellos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio. Pero por lo visto ese incómodo silencio era sólo para ellos. Pues Harry Hermione y Seht se divertían mucho. Ginny y Ron observaron que Seht pasaba entre ellos acariciandolos con su cuerpo. Harry y Hermione reían y también acariciaban a Seht.

Luego de un momento Seht se tranquilizó y le dijo a Harry. -Tus amigos son un poco extraños. -Tienes razón Seht, lo que pasa es que no están acostumbrados a tu presencia. Ron y Ginny tenían erizo el cuerpo al escuchar a Harry hablando en pársel con la serpiente. Hermione no mostraba molestia alguna. Al contrario parecía como si entendiera lo que ellos hablaban. Lo que Ron y Ginny no sabían es que no estaban alejados de la realidad.

Harry entre los muchos libros de estudio que había leído había aprendido a que los demás comprendieran a las serpientes media vez estuvieran en contacto con la piel de el. Por lo que Hermione tenía tomado de la mano a Harry y entendía perfectamente lo que Seht decía. Seht entendía el idioma humano así que no tenía ningún problema cuando Hermione le decía algo. Y Hermione gracias a Harry comprendía lo que Seht decía. Pero de momento no consideró apropiado decir algo pues Ron y Ginny comprenderían que estaban hablando de ellos.

En eso aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina la señora Weasley y Remus Lupin. Seht levantó la cabeza y dijo. -El es una criatura oscura. -¿Quieren que lo ataque?. -No dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Con la diferencia de que Hermione lo dijo el lenguaje natural y Harry en pársel. Ron y Ginny entendieron que Hermione comprendía a la serpiente aunque no pudiera hablar pársel. Se impresionaron de todo lo que Harry pudiera enseñar. Aunque ellos no sabían que Hermione comprendiera pársel por que estaba en contacto directo con la piel de Harry y el le trasmitida la habilidad de entender el pársel. Pero no hablarlo. En otras palabras Harry era como un traductor. Harry continuó hablando con la serpiente y dijo. -El es un amigo aunque sea una criatura oscura. Hermione se tranquilizó.

Remus al entrar y observar Seht tuvo la sensación de peligro. Pero luego de que Harry hablar con la serpiente esa sensación desapareció. El y la señora Weasley observaron la naturalidad con la que Harry y Hermione convivían con la serpiente. Y como ésta estaba con ellos como si fuera su hijo más que su mascota. Y esto era a causa de la forma en que ambos miraban a la serpiente.

Ambos se acercaron y dijeron. -Como están chicos y Harry con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer dos sofás frente a él. Por lo que quedaron todos en una especie de círculo. Se sentaron Remus y la señora Weasley en los asientos que habían aparecido. Pero ellos también cayeron en el incómodo silencio de Ron y Ginny. Mientras tanto Harry seguía hablando con la serpiente mientras Hermione les prestaba atención. Por lo que comprendieron que Hermione entendía lo que la serpiente decía.

-Harry, dijo Remus. -¿Crees que es buena idea que los demás miembros de la orden vean a tu serpiente?. -Bueno Remus, dijo Harry. -Los demás miembros de la orden deben aprender a aceptarme tal cómo soy. -¿O crees que son capaces de decir que soy partidario del lado oscuro?. -Todo es posible Harry, dijo Remus. -Entonces que crean lo que quieran. -Además con lo que diré hoy en la reunión es posible que lo piensen de todos modos. -¡Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?. -Si Remus estoy seguro. Molly, Ron y Ginny se mantenían callados ante la plática que mantenían Harry y Remus. Luego de un momento la señora Weasley dijo.

-Harry querido. -Sabes que yo te voy a apoyar, pero muchos de los miembros tendrán miedo después de verte con una serpiente. -Nosotros mismos tenemos miedo. -Y te conocemos mucho más que ellos. -Lo sé señora Weasley. -Pero no puedo esconder lo que soy. -Ya lo hice por mucho tiempo. -Y aún así que me vean con una serpiente y hable pársel no es nada que ellos no sepan. -Después de todo el año pasado lo expusieron en casi todas las revistas del mundo mágico. -Tienes razón Harry dijeron todos. Después de un tiempo tal y como dijo Harry la señora Weasley, Remus, Ginny y Ron se acostumbraron a la presencia de Seht. Y tuvieron una plática de lo más normal.

En la noche empezaron a llegar los miembros de la orden del Fénix. Muchos de ellos cuando veían a Harry lo hacían con recelo. El entro con los primeros miembros al comedor a esperar la llegada de Albus Dumbledore. Mientras seguían llegando más y más miembros. Harry miró detenidamente a los que ya estaban allí y estudio detenidamente a Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones y Remus Lupin. Casi todos lo miraban con recelo a excepción de Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley y Remus Lupin. Harry esperaba la llegada de Albus Dumbledore y su gran "amigo el profesor" Severus Snape. Un momento después apareció el susodicho junto a Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore lo miró detenidamente y le guiño un ojo. Eso lo hizo pensar que el profesor Dumbledore tenía algo preparado para el. -Vaya. -Vaya dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras. -Veo que cada vez más quiere llamar la atención. -Ahora se parece más al señor tenebroso que a James y Lili Potter. Harry lo miró con enojo. Y Seht levantó la cabeza y lo observó. Seht le dijo a Harry. -Ese humano es un cobarde y no es fiel a nadie. -Tienes razón le dijo Harry a Seht.

Los demás miembros de la orden escucharon a Harry decirle a la serpiente arras kassisg. Muchos de ellos palidecieron. Entre ellos Snape. Snape recobró un poco el aplomo y dijo. -Ahora solamente falta que empiece a matar. Harry miró a Dumbledore y dijo. -Profesor Dumbledore se que ustedes solamente me dijeron que podía estar presente en las reuniones y que no tenía ni voz ni voto. -Pero quiero decirles algo importante.

-Está bien Harry puedes decirlo. Harry se levantó con Seht al rededor de su cuerpo y dijo. -Señores miembros de la orden del Fénix. -Creo que en estos momentos de guerra se necesita mano fuerte para poder enfrentarnos a los mortifagos y a Voldemort. Casi todos los miembros reaccionaron con el característico temblor espasmódico de miedo. -Hoy escaparon todos los mortifagos que podían ser útiles a Voldemort. -Y muchos aurores y personas inocentes perdieron la vida por arrestarlos. -Esas personas ya tuvieron su juicio por lo que es de considerar que en lugar de tratar de arrestarlos nuevamente a costa de muchas vidas y que vuelvan a escapar o sean liberados después. -Es mejor que ellos paguen con la muerte. -Se que eso es algo de lo cual no se puede estar orgullosos. -Pero si seguimos atrapándolos y ellos asesinándonos. -La guerra está perdida.

-Necesitamos que el ministerio nos de la autorización para poder ejecutar esas acciones. -Pero con la presión adecuada será posible. -Además conozco un método por medio del cual un duelo entre aurores y mortifagos estará libre de personas inocentes. -¿Y cuál es ese método, dijo Dumbledore. -Es muy simple. -Voldemort creó un escudo en el cual solamente se puede pasar teniendo la marca tenebrosa. -Y yo tengo una idea por medio de la cual podremos utilizar es escudo para combatir con ellos. -Ese escudo se formará en torno a los mortifagos y a los aurores que posean el artículo que yo diseñaré.

-Y puedo modificar es escudo para que se acople a la cantidad de mortifagos y aurores al rededor. -De esa forma cuando tengamos el permiso para poder matar, la maldición Avada Kedavra no traspasara ese escudo y los daños a los inocentes serán nulos a menos que queden atrapados dentro de el escudo. -Pero aún así podríamos sacar a varios de los que queden atrapados en el. -Se que se perderán vidas, aún utilizando el escudo. -Pero se perderían más con ambas facciones lanzandose la maldición asesina en todas direcciones. Snape que había estado escuchando lo que Harry decía dijo. -Y tu cómo sabes la invocación de ese escudo. -Existen algunos secretos que no se pueden divulgar, dijo Harry.

Los miembros de la orden observaron a Harry como si fuera su líder. Albus Dumbledore sonrió tristemente. Sabía que Harry era un líder nato. No le gustaba el rumbo que Harry estaba tomando aunque también sabía que lo que Harry decía era verdad. -¿Quieren ganar esta guerra dijo Harry?. -Entonces debemos acabar con los mortifagos. -No importa de la forma que sea. -Y esta forma es la muerte. -Algunos miembros se asustaron de la forma en la que Harry hablaba. Parecía que al muchacho no le importaba la vida de los demás.

Sturgis Podmore se levantó y dijo. -Parece que a ti no te importa la vida de los demás. Los ojos de Harry se tornaron con la forma de los felinos de un brillante verde esmeralda. Sturgis Podmore retrocedió un paso. Harry dijo. -Me importa la vida de los demás más de lo que a ustedes les importa. -Mi familia fue asesinada siendo yo un bebé, y mi padrino también. -Mis amigos han sufrido a manos de esas personas de las cuales ustedes quieren atrapar y no matar. -Mientras ellos siguen destruyendo la vida de los demás. -Si matamos a uno de ellos estamos salvando la vida de una familia o más personas. Sturgis Podmore se sentó nuevamente y le prestó atención. -Yo ya les he dicho la forma de ganar esta guerra. -Ahora solamente necesitamos crear la presión adecuada en el ministerio para que se nos permita matar en lugar de atrapar. Los ojos de Harry regresaron a la normalidad y se sentó en su sitio. Snape volvió hablar.

-Qué agradable Potter. -Ahora es el señor tenebroso del lado de la luz. -Vestido de negro, con una serpiente y asesino. -¿Cree que es fácil asesinar?. -¿Me lo dice por su experiencia, dijo Harry mirándolo de forma fría. Snape se quedó sin habla. Cuando se recobró de ese ataque verbal. Dijo, -¿Potter sería capaz de matar a un mortifago?. Harry levantó su mano hacia el y dijo ¡Avada Kedavra!.

Un rayo verde se dirigió ante la mirada atónita de todos los miembros de la orden. Snape se quedó paralizado al observar el rayo que se dirigía hacia el, algunos otros miembros de la orden quisieron levantarse y atacar a Harry. Pero Harry con un simple movimiento de su mano inmovilizó a todos los miembros de la orden con excepción de Albus Dumbledore. El rayo pasó a algunos centímetros entre el hombro y la cabeza de Snape. Que quedó en shock. Un minuto después cuando los miembros de la orden y Snape se recuperaron de la impresión. Harry dijo. -Si, Snape sería capaz de matar. Luego de eso con otro movimiento de su mano los miembros de la orden quedaron libres de la parálisis.

Alastor Moody preguntó. -¿Potter tienes alguna idea para convencer al ministerio?. Harry sonrió. -Si, dijo con una sonrisa burlona. -El ministro funge esta a punto de ser destituido. -Si le ofrezco mi apoyo se mantendrá en el puesto hasta el momento que yo crea que ya no nos será de utilidad. -Tal como fue el títere de Lucius Malfoy será el mío. -Albus Dumbledore y los miembros de la orden al completo se quedaron atónitos por la capacidad de manipulación que estaba presentando Harry. Snape sonrió de forma enigmática. Snape dijo. -Parece que hay mucho Slytherin en usted Potter.

-Gracias profesor dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -El sombrero seleccionador me quería enviar a Slytherin antes que a Gryffindor. Todos los miembros de la orden estaban con la boca abierta. Sólo Albus sabía la verdad. Todo el mundo pensaba que Harry Potter era el Gryffindor más Gryffindor que podía existir. -Ya veo por que el señor tenebroso desea tanto matarlo dijo Snape.

-Bueno dijo Harry mañana empezaré con mi plan. -Necesitaré de usted profesor Dumbledore. -¿Para que me necesitarás dijo Albus?. -Haré que funge le de el control sobre los aurores y los departamentos. -El lo presentará como el líder de la defensa del país. -Pero además tendrá unos colaboradores del ministerio que serán aurores que yo mismo colocare en esas posiciones. -Fudge creerá que tiene cierto control en la defensa del país. -Pero todo se realizará de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades. -Y cuando encontremos aún candidato más óptimo para el puesto de ministro nosotros mismos lo sacaremos de lugar donde lo mantendremos por el momento. Todos miraban a Harry con una mezcla entre admiración y miedo por la forma en que planteaba la situación. El tendría el completo control de todo mientras los demás creerían que ellos tienen el poder.

-Bueno yo ya dije lo que necesitaba expresarle ahora me voy a descansar. -Harry, dijo Dumbledore espérame unos minutos en la sala. -Necesitó hablar contigo. Harry asintió y salió de la habitación. Dumbledore miraba a los miembros que estaban casi peleando con la mirada por ser el primero en hablar. Pero Dumbledore se les adelantó. -La idea que Harry tiene es muy buena, dijo Dumbledore creó que sería bueno aprovecharla. -Harry es un genio dijo Hestia Jones. Los demás miembros de la orden asintieron. Snape dijo. -Pero creo que Potter es demasiado peligroso. -El prácticamente se apoderó de la orden del Fénix en este momento por si no se han dado cuenta.

Los miembros de la orden se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron. Albus Dumbledore dijo. -Harry es muy bueno manipulando. -Y es un líder nato. -Recuerden lo que pasó el año pasado con cinco jóvenes y el, osea seis adolescentes que no han terminado su enseñanza básica. Entonces dijo Snape. -Como lo controláremos. -Eso es muy fácil dijo Dumbledore. -Protegiendo lo mejor que podamos a la familia de la señorita Granger. -Ella es su única debilidad. -Pero si algo le llega a pasar a ella o a su familia sería nuestra ruina.

-Ya se dieron cuenta del poder mágico que Harry posee. -Y ni siquiera ha utilizado la mitad de este. Los miembros de la orden palidecieron. -Para este momento Harry ha igualado mis habilidades. -Y todavía no ha alcanzado su máximo potencial. Los miembros de la orden se miraban nerviosos. -Pero Harry todavía es muy joven y le falta por aprender. -No lo engañemos y seamos francos con el. -Merece ser tratado como un adulto y un igual.

-Pero Albus dijo Tonks Harry es más poderoso que nosotros. -Puede ser así, dijo Dumbledore. -Pero a Harry el poder mágico y la habilidad no se le suben a la cabeza. -Es alguien en el que se puede confiar. -Daría su vida por cualquiera de ustedes. -Incluido tu Severus. -Lo se, dijo Snape muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchara. La reunión ha terminado dijo Dumbledore. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir. -Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, yo me quedaré hablar con Harry. -Nos veremos luego. Snape asintió y se dirigió a la salida. Albus esperó un momento a que todos los miembros hubieran salido de Grimmauld place antes de hablar con Harry.

Estoy feliz por los Reviews que me mandaron pero no me enojo si me envían mas.

Olvidaba decir que todavía no tengo la PC completa me falta el procesador, memoria y un par de buenos buses de datos. Este capitulo también esta escrito en un cyber café. Pase ayer digitando, arreglando y dando sentido al capitulo, o eso espero nuevamente. Un beso a las chicas por si aparecen mas y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	8. 7 Las bases están puestas

8.- Las bases están puestas

Muchas gracias a pedro, Souhi (Hielo Azul), Tonks Granger, jim, Marc, fRaNbLaCkOp y sakurawinner

pedro: el cambio de Ron y Ginny era hasta el próximo cap pero ya que siempre me dejas un review, te lo hice posible en este cap aunque no se si te agradara pues no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, pero hice el esfuerzo.

Tonks Granger: puse un poco mas de H/Hr espero que te agrade, si quieres mas palabras bonitas me dices lo que pasa es que no se si quieren a los personajes mas melosos, gracias tambien por dejar siempre un review.

fRaNbLaCkOp: yo también espero poder comprar las piezas que me faltan pero a veces se asen gastos de imprevisto así que tendré que esperar mas, y muchas gracias.

Nota: Ya tengo otro cap y un poco mas. Cuando lo trascriba lo subiré. Otra cosa ¡Cuidado con dos escenas! Son escenas para mayores de edad, si les ofende, no lo lean, aunque una no es completamente lemmon no es muy fuerte al contrario es menos fuerte que la anterior y además existe al final del cap violencia algo explicita no estoy seguro de este cap. De ustedes depende, si me dicen que no les gusta puedo obviar las escenas fuertes y dejar solamente la común del libro. Avada Kedavra.

Que comience el cap

Cuando Albus Dumbledore consideró que había dejado pasar un tiempo prudente salió de la cocina para encontrar a Harry. Lo vio sentado en la sala frente a la chimenea. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que en la mirada de Harry había cierta tristeza. Entendió que al mismo Harry no le gustaba la idea de eliminar a los mortifagos. Y Harry lo hacía por que es la única solución para poder ganar la guerra. Albus Dumbledore salió de sus cavilaciones y observó a Harry viéndolo directamente. Ahora en su mirada no se podía ver nada más que poder y determinación.

-¿Que es lo que quería profesor Dumbledore?. Dumbledore se acercó, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un sillón viendo a Harry de frente. Se sentó y sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino. -Recuerdas Harry que te dije que encontraría el árbol genealógico de Godric Gryffindor. -¿Ese es, dijo Harry emocionado. -Si, Harry. Dumbledore se lo pasó a Harry para que lo viera. Harry empezó a seguir todas las ramificaciones de la familia hasta llegar a el. Bueno profesor, dijo Harry. -Creo que tenía razón. -¿Y que es lo que me pertenece por ser el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor?.

-En realidad no lo se, dijo Dumbledore. -Profesor Dumbledore, dijo Harry. -¿Por que nadie nunca había reclamado la herencia?. -Eso es muy simple de contestar. -Estas son sólo conjeturas pero creo que son las más acertadas, a sus hijos les dejó una herencia. -Por lo cual ellos nunca supieron que existía más legado. -Además el árbol genealógico no apareció en todos estos siglos. -Es más Harry yo no lo encontré. -Se podría decir que me encontró. -A que se refiere profesor.

-A que el pergamino apareció sobre mi escritorio así sin más. -Ya veo dijo Harry. -Entonces profesor. -¿Como averiguó lo que es mi herencia?. -Primero Harry es que no puedes obtenerla hasta ser mayor de edad. -Pues no existe un testamento específico. -En cambio con la de Sirius si existía. -Por lo que no puedes acceder a ella por el momento. -Ni a las propiedades que posees de tus padres y las de Sirius tampoco. -Sólo puedes acceder al dinero que te dejaron tus padres y Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y observó en ellos un brillo especial. -¿Que es lo que planeas Harry?. -¿Profesor Dumbledore usted no ha hablado con nadie del ministerio acerca de la biblioteca verdad?. -No Harry todavía no lo e hecho. -Entonces no lo haga dijo Harry, tengo la idea perfecta para acceder al ministro Fudge y que todos mis planes funcionen correctamente.

-Y cual es si se puede saber, dijo Dumbledore. Harry lo miró un momento como analizando la situación y dijo. -En realidad es muy simple le pediré mi emancipación en el mundo mágico, y la biblioteca. -Sabes Harry que el se negará a hacerlo. -Lo único que el hará es pedir disculpas. -Lo se, dijo Harry. -Por lo que es ahí donde le ofreceré mi apoyo popular. -Y le meteré todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza. -Le ofreceré mis servicios para depurar el ministerio de mortifagos infiltrados. -Ahora que el ya aceptó el regreso de Voldemort sabe que yo conozco a muchos de ellos. -Y así conseguiré lo que necesito fácilmente.

-Además de que el ministerio será nuestro, voy a obtener la totalidad de mi herencia y manipularla a mi conveniencia. -¿Que es lo que harás con ella?. -Invertir en muchas cosas. -Entiendo, dijo Dumbledore. -Bueno profesor ahora sí me voy a la cama. -¿Puedo llevarme esto verdad, dijo Harry. Señalando al árbol genealógico. -Claro que si Harry es tuyo. -Nos vemos profesor Dumbledore. -¿Iras al ministerio mañana?. -Si profesor, dijo Harry. -Te deseo suerte. -Gracias contestó Harry antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Harry entró en su habitación y se desvistió. Estaba a punto de colocarse la camisa cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Vio entrar por ella a la chica que amaba. -¡Hermione!. -No creí que Ginny se durmiera tan temprano. -Hoy si lo hizo, dijo Hermione. Y se acercó a Harry mientras ella misma se quitaba la camisa de su pijama. Dejando a la vista su hermoso torso desnudo. Harry también cortó el camino entre ellos. Al estar uno frente al otro se besaron con pasión. Creció tanto esa pasión que prácticamente se devoraban.

Harry empezó a trazar besos desde su cuello hasta sus senos succionando sus pezones. Luego se dirigió a su abdomen y empezó a bajar un poco el pantalón del pijama y besó esa parte. Se incorporó y tomo como presa nuevamente los labios de Hermione. La tomó del trasero mientras que Hermione enrosco sus piernas en el cuerpo de Harry. Harry se dirigió con Hermione a su cama. La recostó y separó las piernas de Hermione mientras el metía su cuerpo en ese espacio y con sus brazos sostenía parte de su peso. Hermione estaba tan metida en el mundo del amor que no temió ser poseída por Harry.

Aunque no eran esas las intenciones de Harry. El sólo quería estar lo más junto posible a ella y por lo visto Hermione no había comprendido mal las intenciones de Harry. Continuaron acariciándose y besándose desesperadamente. Estaban tan entregados a esa pasión que de un momento a otro estarían a punto de quitarse la ropa completamente y entregarse al otro. Por lo que ambos se miraron a los ojos y entendieron que era mejor tranquilizarse. Se recostó Harry boca arriba abrazando protectoramente a Hermione y ella con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-Te amo tanto Mione, dijo Harry. -Nunca nadie me ha dado cariño, comprensión o amor. -Y tú me has dado todo eso con creces. -Hermione eres maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente y lo mejor es que eres parte de mí. -No podría vivir sin ti. Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Harry en donde podía observar la verdad en sus ojos. Las palabras que Harry decía eran dichas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Hermione le dijo. -Tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida. Se dieron otro beso y minutos después se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó al alba, observó a Hermione sobre su pecho. Le dio un beso en el cabello luego uno en la frente, en eso Hermione despertó. -Bueno Díaz amor, dijo Hermione. -Bueno Díaz Mione. -Me imagino Mione que la señora Weasley ya estará despierta. Creo que sería una buena idea que regresaras a la habitación que compartes con Ginny. -Lo se, Harry. Minutos después Harry se había arreglado y ya estaba listo para sus actividades diarias. Y Hermione dispuesta a regresar a la habitación que se le había asignado. Harry bajo para desayunar.

Mientras Hermione entró a su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con Ginny. Que la miraba analizando de donde venía. No tenía que imaginarse mucho para saber el lugar de donde venía. Pero se sorprendió ella misma de no sentir celos ni molestia con ello. -Hola dijo Hermione de forma tímida. -Hola Hermione, dijo Ginny. -¿Bajamos a desayunar?. Hermione se sorprendió de que no le hiciera preguntas de donde había estado. Por lo cual Hermione estaba consciente de que Ginny los había y no le importaba. Por lo que se sintió muy feliz sabiendo que Ginny de ahora en adelante le cubriría la espalda.

-Me agradaría mucho Ginny, dijo Hermione tengo hambre. Se arreglaron. Y se dirigieron al comedor. En el comedor se encontraron a la señora Weasley y a Harry que estaba terminando su desayuno. Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Hermione y a Ginny, luego continuó con su desayuno. -¡Ginny, ¡Hermione, dijo la señora Weasley. -Que hacen despiertas tan temprano. -Nos despertamos y no teníamos ganas de permanecer en la cama. -¿Quieren desayunar?. -Claro mamá, por supuesto señora Weasley.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno señora Weasley, dijo Harry. -De nada cariño. Y Harry se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse ropa deportiva y realizar sus ejercicios diarios. Dos horas después Harry había terminado sus ejercicios. Se duchó y cambió de ropa utilizando una túnica de color verde bastante elegante. Bajo y observó a la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny. -¿Por qué tan bien vestido Harry, dijo la señora Weasley. -Tengo un asunto que arreglar en el ministerio. -¿Recuerda señora Weasley?. -Si Harry querido.

-¿Pero por que tan temprano?. -Necesitó el tiempo por sí Fudge se hace el difícil. -Entiendo dijo la matriarca de los Weasley. Hermione alzó una ceja. -¿Que piensas hacer Harry, dijo Hermione. -Cambiar el ministerio para la conveniencia de la orden del Fénix y para en un futuro ganar la guerra. -Bueno Mione nos veremos más tarde. -Hasta luego Ginny. Y se dirigió hacia la salida de Grimmauld place. Ya fuera de la casa desapareció con un sonoro estampido. Apareció en una calle cerca del ministerio. Observó que nadie hubiera visto su llegada, pero además de eso utilizó la detección de auras para estar seguro de ello. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie a la redonda lo hubiera observado se dirigió hacia la cabina telefónica para poder acceder al ministerio.

-Veamos dijo Harry haciendo memoria. Observó el disco y marcó seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. Cuando terminó demarcar y el disco regresó a su lugar escuchó la voz femenina que ya conocía. -Bienvenido al Ministerio de la Magia. -Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita. -Harry Potter vengó a una entrevista con el ministro Cornelius Fudge. -Gracias dijo la voz femenina. -Visitante, coja la chapa y colóquesela en la ropa en un lugar visible, por favor. Harry vio aparecer la chapa.

La cogió y vio que tenía la inscripción: " Harry Potter, entrevista con el ministro. " Se la enganchó en la camiseta, y entonces la voz femenina dijo: -Visitante del Ministerio, tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del Atrio. El suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció. Y empezó a hundirse. Harry observó nuevamente como la acera parecía elevarse al otro lado de las ventanas de cristal de la cabina hasta que se quedó a oscuras por completo.

Entonces ya no vio nada; sólo escuchó el chirrido ya conocido, mientras la cabina telefónica seguía hundiéndose en la tierra. Harry esperó el tiempo necesario para escuchar el mensaje ya conocido. -El Ministerio de la Magia le desea un buen día lo saludó la voz de mujer. La puerta de la cabina telefónica se abrió sola y Harry se dirigió al sitio donde se hacía el chequeo. -Acérquese le ordenó el mago que realizaba el chequeo. -Harry obedeció y el hombre levanto una varilla que ya había visto anteriormente, y se la pasó a Harry por delante y por detrás, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

La varita le dijo el mago Harry se la dio y el mago la colocó en la balanza que ya había visto. El aparato empezó a vibrar, y salió un estrecho trozo de pergamino. El mago lo leyó y dijo: -Veintiocho centímetros, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, cinco años en uso. -¿Correcto?. -Sí, afirmó Harry. -Yo me quedo esto dijo el mago clavando el trozo de pergamino en un pincha papeles de latón. -Usted se queda la varita añadió, y le devolvió la varita a Harry. -Gracias, dijo Harry.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía donde estaba la oficina del ministro de la magia por lo que se dirigió a la oficina de Arthur Weasley. Después de hablar un momento con el y que le diera las indicaciones se dirigió a la oficina del ministro. Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con una secretaria que estaba organizando unos papeles. Ella alzó la vista y dijo -¿desea algo joven?. -Mi nombre es Harry Potter y deseo hablar con el ministro de la magia. -La secretaría miró la frente de Harry que mostraba la cicatriz en forma de rayo visiblemente ya que Harry traía el cabello sujeto en una coleta. -Si. -Si Sr. Potter. -La secretaría se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del ministro.

Tocó y se escuchó una voz que le dijo pase. Un minuto después la secretaría salió y dijo. -Sr. Potter el ministro lo espera. Harry entró a la oficina y observó a Fudge que lo observaba intranquilo. -Siéntate Harry por favor. Harry se sentó y Fudge habló. -Antes que nada deja me decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros. -Está bien señor ministro. -Fudge contestó no por mucho tiempo. Harry interiormente estaba feliz. El propio Fudge había llegado a lugar donde él quería que estuviera. Y no había tenido que esforzarse para llegar a ese punto. -Lo se señor Fudge. -¿Que es lo que deseabas Harry, dijo Fudge. -Necesitó su ayuda señor Fudge. -Si puedo ayudarte lo haré Harry. -Creo que te debo eso.

Interiormente Harry estaba pensando que Fudge era un poco tonto. -Señor Fudge deseo pedir mi emancipación en el mundo mágico. -¿Y eso por que Harry?. -Bueno primero porque Voldemort quiere matarme Fudge se estremeció, Harry continuó haciendo caso omiso al estremecimiento de Fudge y por eso necesitó poder defenderme en caso de un ataque. -Usted mismo se dio cuenta de que fui atacado en la casa de mis tíos. -Además necesitó arreglar algunas cosas que sólo puedo solucionar siendo mi propio guardián legal. -Entiendo dijo Fudge. -Pero Harry eso es muy complicado de hacer. -¿Por que señor Fudge?. -Pues por que los demás magos podrían considerarlo como preferencia. -¿Después de lo que pasó el año pasado, dijo Harry. -Fudge bajo la cabeza. -Tienes razón Harry.

-Harry lo miró detenidamente y dijo. -Señor Fudge no se si me estoy metiendo en algo que no me incumbe. -Pero que hará luego de dejar de ser el ministro. Harry observó el efecto de sus palabras el ministro prácticamente se desmoronó. No lo sé Harry. Creó que no me darán un puesto en el ministerio y dudo mucho que consiga trabajo fuera de el. Aunque tengo dinero para vivir cómodamente durante mucho tiempo. -Y quien será su reemplazo dijo Harry ganando terreno. -Es el jefe de la oficina de aurores su nombre es Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Señor Fudge, dijo Harry. -¿Se arrepiente de sus errores?. Harry observó al ministro detenidamente. El suspiro cansado. -Si Harry, dijo Fudge. -Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. "Llegó el momento", pensó Harry. Señor Fudge y si le dijera que todavía puede mantenerse con su cargo y enmendar sus errores. Fudge alzó la cabeza y lo miró con interés. -¿A que te refieres Harry?. -Yo podría ayudarle a permanecer en el ministerio como ministro y usted me ayuda a ser emancipado en el mundo mágico y posiblemente le pida algo más. -¿Cómo harías eso, dijo Fudge.

Harry pensó que Fudge era un verdadero idiota. No se necesitaba mucho para manipularlo. Harry empezó a utilizar la Legeremancia para estar consciente de todo. Encontró la información que buscaba sobré la biblioteca y los libros que nadie podía abrir. Era diez y eran únicos. No existía otra copia de ellos. Harry empezó con su plan. Le diré cómo mantener el puesto pero necesitó dos cosas. Lo que quieras Harry. Primero la emancipación y segundo quiero la copia de la biblioteca del ministerio de magia con los diez libros que nadie puede abrir. Fudge abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Cómo sabes tú acerca de esos libros y de la segunda biblioteca?. -Eso no es importante. -Lo que importa es que lo se.

-Pero Harry eso no puedo hacerlo. -Señor Fudge ustedes poseen una copia para qué quieren la segunda y además los libros que nadie puede abrir. -No son de gran importancia para el ministerio. -Pero Harry el valor de esos libros es incalculable. -No tienen valor si no se puede obtener esa información. El ministro lo pensó y dijo. -Si te doy lo que pides. -¿Me ayudaras a conservar el puesto?. -Si, dijo Harry. Harry se dio cuenta de que Fudge no consideraba una propuesta de esa índole como un negocio turbio por lo cual confirmó sus sospechas de que Fudge era un verdadero imbécil.

-Si, dijo Harry. -Si me da lo que le pido en este momento en las primeras horas de la tarde tendrá más popularidad que nunca. -¿Es un trato, dijo Harry. -¡Es un trato, dijo Fudge. Fudge llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que redactara la emancipación de Harry. Mientras el dirigió a Harry a donde estaba la biblioteca. Fudge le llevó los diez libros que nadie podía abrir. Harry encogió la biblioteca y los diez libros y los guardo en un bolso de su túnica. Regresó a la oficina de Fudge justo a tiempo para que fuera firmada su emancipación. Bueno ministro dijo Harry gracias por todo. Y ahora le diré lo que vamos a hacer.

-Lo primero es que usted debe de poner en las manos experimentadas el control de los aurores ya que usted nunca se ha enfrentado al lado oscuro y por lo tanto no tiene experiencia. Fudge asintió. -¿A quien tienes en mente Harry?. -Al profesor Dumbledore. Fudge pensaba refutar. Pero Harry lo detuvo. -Piense señor Fudge el profesor Dumbledore no tiene rencor en su contra. -Por el contrario siempre quiso ayudarlo. Fudge se cayó y siguió escuchando. -Además quien mejor que el para dirigir la defensa del país. -Pero además de eso el ministerio debe de tener control sobre todas las acciones.

-Por lo cual usted creará un grupo que coordinará la defensa del país junto al profesor Dumbledore. -Usted pondrá a dos aurores del ministerio para estar al tanto de todos los proyectos y opinar en caso de ser necesario. -Los aurores le darán el reporte y usted podrá hacer los cambios que crea convenientes. -Por cierto quiero ver los expedientes de los aurores. -Pues conozco a la mayoría de los mortifagos. -¿Y no queremos espías ni saboteadores en un grupo que dirige las fuerzas de la defensa del país verdad?. -Además le dará al profesor Dumbledore una copia de todos los expedientes de los empleados del ministerio para poder depurar el ministerio de espías de Voldemort. -Y el poder necesario para sacar los de sus funciones.

-Y dará el permiso de utilizar cualquier tipo de fuerza posible para detener a los mortifagos y Voldemort. -Pero Harry, dijo Fudge. -Que había escuchado sin decir nada. -Muchas personas me criticaran por eso. -Al contrario señor Fudge. -Al dar esa orden. -Las personas sabrán que usted esta haciendo todo lo posible para ganar la guerra. -Y además tendrá mi apoyo. -Hoy al mediodía quiero que tenga a los reporteros del profeta para una entrevista en la cual le daré mi apoyo y usted presentará todo lo que le he dicho. -Créame hoy en la tarde tendrá más popularidad que nunca.

-Ahora necesitó ver los expedientes. Fudge se levantó y sacó de un gabinete muchos expedientes. Y Harry empezó a estudiarlos detenidamente. Aunque el sabía a quienes colocaría en esos puestos. Que te parece Harry si coloco a Rufus Scrimgeour en uno de esos puestos. -Creó ministro que Rufus Scrimgeour no estará nada contento de no poder alcanzar el puesto de ministro. -Por lo que no es bueno que esté en ese puesto. -Sería capaz de sabotearlo. -Tienes razón Harry. Harry revisó todos los expedientes para disimular. Después de eso le dijo creó que tengo a las dos personas indicadas. -Quienes son dijo el ministro Fudge. -Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Tienes razón Harry. -Son buenos miembros y fieles al ministerio. -Y lo mejor es que en caso de que el profesor Dumbledore no pueda asistir al ministerio a planear la seguridad. -Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt pueden ir a Hogwarts para trabajar allí. -Tienes razón nuevamente Harry. -Pero crees que el profesor Dumbledore acepte. -Tranquilo, dijo Harry. -Eso lo arreglare yo. -¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?. -El profesor Dumbledore es como mi abuelo. -Entiendo, dijo Fudge. -Ahora arregle todo el papeleo para hacer lo que le he dicho. Harry empezó a escribir una carta para Albus Dumbledore y la envió con un águila del ministerio de magia.

En Grimmauld place Ginny estaba hablando con Ron sobre la visita que Harry haría al ministerio. Después de un momento de especulación Ron dijo. -¿Donde está Hermione?. -En la biblioteca contestó Ginny. Ron entre cerró el seño. -¿Acaso no se cansa nunca de estudiar, dijo Ron. -Ron no se cómo vayas a tomarte esto pero Hermione y Harry pasaron la noche juntos.

Ron después de escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada. Y recordó el sueño que había tenido. -¿Te pasa algo Ron?. -No me pasa nada dijo con mucha convicción. -Creo Ginny que realmente no estaba enamorado de Hermione. -Lo que pienso ahora es que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a estar con ella. -Ósea que ya no sientes celos de Harry. -No, dijo Ron. -Y tú de Hermione. -No, dijo Ginny. -Bueno dijo Ron creó que estamos madurando. Segundos después subía Molly Weasley diciendo que si querían ir al ministerio a escuchar la entrevista que el profeta haría a Harry y al ministro Fudge. Ellos asintieron y Molly Weasley les dijo que fueran por Hermione.

Cuando Harry fue a la sala de conferencias del ministerio seguido por Fudge ya estaban muchos reporteros, los hijos de algunos funcionarios del ministerio y sus amigos. En otras palabras su novia y los Weasley al completo exceptuando a Percy que estaba entre los miembros del ministerio. Harry conectó su mirada con sus amigos viendo los uno a uno y observó las caras sonrientes de todos. Le guiño un ojo a Hermione y esta se sonrojó. Algunos reporteros buscaron a la persona a la cual Harry Potter le había guiñado el ojo. Pero no observaron a una persona en concreto si no que a varias chicas que sonreían a Harry con coquetería.

Hermione que observaba a las chicas que coqueteaban con Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Sabiendo que fue a ella a quien Harry le prestó atención. Los chicos que estaban en la sala observaron a Harry con admiración. Y los reporteros parecían entusiasmados. Pronto Harry llegó al centro del salón de conferencias junto a Fudge. Uno de los periodistas dijo. -Sr. Potter quisiera preguntarle por que esta usted aquí en compañía del ministro Fudge. -El ministro Fudge sabe reconocer sus errores, dijo Harry. -Pero eso no es lo importante. -Lo importante es que el señor Fudge tiene planeados ciertos cambios para nuestro país que son aceptados de buen grado por mi persona.

-Y cuáles son esos planes preguntaron varios periodistas. Harry le dio la palabra a Fudge y lo escuchó plantear todo lo que el le había dicho. Expuso la formación de un consejo que velaría por la defensa del país. Coordinado por Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt. También habló sobre la depuración que habría en el ministerio en la cual colaborarían Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore y algunas otras personas. Luego planteó lo que lo tenía más nervioso. -Señores periodistas, dijo Fudge. -Esto que les diré es lo último que se ha planeado. -Desde este momento los aurores tienen la autorización de utilizar toda la fuerza que sea necesaria para detener a los mortifagos.

Fudge escuchó como había murmullos entre los periodistas. Y empezó a entrar en pánico. En ese momento Harry dijo. -Señores periodistas. Automáticamente todos callaron. -Muchos aurores murieron capturando a todos los mortifagos que ahora están libres, después del escape masivo que se hizo en Azkaban. -No creó que nuestra comunidad esté dispuesta a perder personas que las protegen. -Recuerden estamos en guerra y la guerra se gana por la fuerza. Todos los periodistas asintieron enérgicamente. -Fudge sonrió complacido.

Luego de eso terminaron la entrevista y Fudge, Harry, y el profesor Dumbledore que había terminado de firmar todas las autorizaciones que el ministerio le había dado, concediéndole lo propuesto por Fudge. Que en realidad era la propuesta de Harry. Mientras tanto Harry estaba buscando con la mirada a la familia Weasley y a Hermione. Pero por lo visto ellos ya se habían ido. Harry se despidió de Fudge y se dispuso a regresar a Grimmauld place. Antes de irse le dio una mirada significativa a Albus Dumbledore que el comprendió perfectamente.

Harry recordó la plática con el profesor Dumbledore y ahora que era su propio guardián legal podía obtener el control completo de todas sus propiedades que estaban en Gringotts y tenía que reclamarlos. Por lo que iría a buscar el árbol genealógico de Godric Gryffindor y reclamaría su herencia. Desapareció saliendo del ministerio y apareció frente al número doce de Grimmauld place. Al entrar observó que lo estaban esperando la señora Weasley, Remus, Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Esta última al verlo se abalanzó sobre el y le dio un gran beso. -Buen trabajo Harry, dijo Remus. -¡Lo lograste!.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, dijo Harry con fingida presunción. Todos rieron por el comentario. Harry se dio cuenta que querían hacerle muchas preguntas por lo que dijo. -Se enterarán de todo en la reunión. -En este momento tengo que salir nuevamente a arreglar unos asuntos a Gringotts. -¿Quieres ir conmigo Mione?. -Si, dijo Hermione. -¿Que iras a hacer a Gringotts, pregunto Remus. -A aceptar toda mi herencia. -Ahora soy mi propio guardián legal. Los adultos y adolescentes lo observaron extrañados. -¿Que es lo que quieres decir, dijo la señora Weasley. -Que pedí mi emancipación y me fue concedida. -Por lo cual ahora puedo ir y reclamar toda mi herencia. -Ya vuelvo dijo Harry y se dirigió a su habitación.

Entro en ella sacó el árbol genealógico que estaba dentro de su baúl. Y se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaban sus amigos. Los observó y dijo. -Nos vamos Mione. Ella asintió. Nos vemos más tarde, dijo Harry. Salieron de Grimmauld place. Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y desaparecieron. Aparecieron casi en frente de Gringotts y entraron al banco. Se dirigió con Hermione tomados de la mano a una pequeña ventana donde observaron a uno de los gnomos con un vestuario muy elegante. -¿Que es lo que deseaban, dijo el gnomo. -Mi nombre es Harry Potter y deseo obtener el control completo de mi herencia.

El gnomo lo observó y dijo permítame un momento. Se levantó y se dirigió aún archivero que tenía en esa habitación. Sacó unos papeles y regresó a el. -Sr. Potter creó que no puede pedir eso. -Usted es menor de edad. Harry sacó de entre su túnica la emancipación y se la entregó al gnomo. El gnomo la leyó y dijo. -Por favor entren en la habitación que esta en este pasillo a la derecha. Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a esa habitación. Entraron y esperaron. Unos minutos después apareció ese mismo gnomo con muchos pergaminos. -Se sentó Sr. Potter aquí está todo su legado. -Gracias dijo Harry impresionado por la cantidad de pergaminos que observó. Miró a Hermione que estaba tan sorprendida como el.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en dejar todo en regla. Y se entero de que tenía el treinta por ciento de las acciones de Gringotts, el treinta y cinco de la compañía constructora de escobas y muchas otras más entre las que se encontraban algunas en el mundo muggle. Después de haber arreglado todo. Harry indicó al gnomo que rentaran las propiedades con la excepción de un castillo en el valle de Godric que tenía una casa en sus terrenos. Que Harry pensó que era donde vivían sus padres. El gnomo asintió a las indicaciones y una de esas era que el capital de las rentas fuera directamente a una cámara nueva que había pedido. Minutos después le llevaron la llave. Y la guardó en su túnica.

Harry hizo un trato con el gnomo que si necesitaba cualquier tipo de materiales, Gringotts serían los encargado de obtenerlos y enviarlos directamente a el. Luego de eso sacó el pergamino que contenía el árbol genealógico de Godric Gryffindor y se lo mostró. El gnomo abrió los ojos como platos. Enseguida tocó una campana y apareció otro en la habitación. Le mostró el árbol genealógico y el gnomo que había llegado desapareció. Harry, Hermione y el gnomo hablaron sobre las inversiones de Harry. Por lo visto los gnomos sólo pensaban en negocios. Minutos después apareció el gnomo que había llegado anteriormente a la estancia con un pequeño cofre.

Se lo dio al gnomo que estaba hablando con Harry y desapareció. Harry observó al gnomo que abrió el cofre y este dijo. -Aquí está su legado Sr. Potter. Harry se levantó y se acercó al gnomo. El gnomo le pasó el pergamino. Harry lo observó con los ojos como platos. Hermione que observó la expresión de Harry se acercó. Y lo leyó. Hermione se sostuvo de Harry, ya que sus piernas perdieron fuerza. -¡El título de propiedad de Hogwarts, Dijo Hermione en un susurro. -¡Harry, ¡Hogwarts es tuyo!. -El gnomo dijo no sólo Hogwarts es de el. -Si no también todas las cámaras en donde está el depósito que el ministerio hace por arrendar la escuela.

-Menos unos cuantos miles de galeones que se utilizan por parte de la escuela para comprar lo necesario para su función y otra parte que se utiliza en personas que no tienen quien les aporte dinero para sus estudios. -¿A menos que el Sr. Potter quiera cambiar eso?. -No, dijo Harry todo está bien tal y como ésta. Hermione observó a Harry muy feliz. Harry era la mejor persona que había conocido. -Está bien dijo el gnomo realice un pequeño corte en su dedo y póngalo en el pergamino. Harry así lo hizo y unos segundos después apareció el nombre de Harry James Potter Evans como propietario de Hogwarts. Harry observó a Hermione y dijo. -De esto ni una palabra a nadie, será nuestro secreto. Hermione asintió.

Luego de guardar todo eso en sus respectivos lugares y que le dieran a Harry un montón de llaves de las bóvedas. Harry y Hermione se despidieron y regresaron a Grimmauld place. Antes de entrar Harry sacó la llave de la bóveda en donde se acumularían los pagos a las propiedades que arrendaría y dijo a Hermione. Mione, ella se detuvo y dijo. -Si Harry. -Esto es para ti, dijo Harry entregándole la llave. Hermione la observó y dijo. -Harry no puedo aceptarla. -Mira Mione de todos modos todo lo mío será tuyo. -Así que guárdala. Hermione se puso feliz, Harry le estaba planteando una vida juntos. Nuevamente Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó con pasión. Luego entraron a Grimmauld place.

Al entrar Harry observó al profesor Dumbledore que lo esperaba juntó a Remus, la señora Weasley y los chicos entre los cuales estaban Fred y George. Hola, dijo Harry. Todos saludaron a Harry efusivamente. Los gemelos decían que por primera vez querían leer el periódico. Harry, dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -Buen trabajo. -Gracias señor, dijo Harry. -Profesor Dumbledore quiero que me enseñe a levitar. -¿Tiene tiempo?. -Bueno Harry solamente te enseñare las bases lo demás tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo. -Entiendo, dijo Harry. -Pero antes voy a almorzar tengo hambre. Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Luego de un buen rato regresó con los adultos y sus amigos. Se dirigió con Albus Dumbledore y sus amigos que querían saber sobre la levitación a la misma habitación donde habían tenido el duelo. Le enseñó el principio de la levitación. Que era liberar su energía mágica como cuando se enfurecía pero controlarla para que no hiciera daño. Algo realmente difícil ya que en el transcurso de la pequeña práctica destruyó varios objetos en la habitación sin ningún resultado. Ya al finalizar la tarde logró controlar lo suficiente su energía para elevarse unos centímetros del suelo. Sonrió complacido consigo mismo.

El profesor Dumbledore lo observó y dedicó una sonrisa. Observó a sus amigos que también compartían la felicidad de Harry. Regresó al suelo y dijo. -Gracias profesor. -De nada Harry. -Creo que la reunión se acerca por que luego deben cenar. Los chicos estaban cabizbajos por que ellos también querían saber lo que pasó en el ministerio. Dumbledore los miró detenidamente y dijo. -Creo que por esta ocasión pueden estar todos en la reunión. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione sonrieron. Mientras la señora Weasley pensaba refutar. Dumbledore miró a Molly y dijo. -Mi querida Molly este día solamente se hablara de lo que ocurrió en el ministerio. Molly asintió.

Luego todos se dirigieron a las cocinas donde ya estaban todos los miembros de la orden a excepción de Severus Snape que iba entrando en ese preciso momento por la puerta. Observó a Harry y en sus ojos se notó un pequeño brillo de diversión. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados los miembros de la orden al completo observaron a los chicos que se encogieron un poco en sus sillas. Dumbledore habló. -Bueno compañeros lo que hablaremos hoy es de gran importancia pero no es absolutamente secreto. -Por lo que los chicos escucharán esta reunión.

-¿Harry puedes decirnos que pasó en la reunión con Cornelius?. -Harry se levantó y dijo. Bueno para comenzar desde el primer momento en que aparecí en su oficina el mismo sacó el punto de donde yo iba a partir. -Realmente con lo que hable con Fudge aprendí unas cuantas cosas de el. -¿Como cuales Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Que es un verdadero imbécil contestó Harry. Varios miembros de la orden sonrieron y Snape hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. -Harry continuó, Prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba manipulando. -Quizás creyó que por ser joven no podría hacerlo. -Además todo lo que le pedí se podía haber considerado como un negocio sucio. -Y el ni siquiera lo meditó.

Los miembros de la orden sonrieron abiertamente y en los ojos de Snape había un brillo que era de felicidad. -Y ahora tenemos casi el control completo del ministerio. Snape sonrió ampliamente causando un sentimiento extraño en los miembros de la orden y los invitados que tenían en esta ocasión. Pero Snape no pareció molestarle. Al contrario parecía que quería reír a carcajadas. Luego de unos cuantos segundos regresó a la normalidad. -Además, dijo Harry obtuve mi emancipación en el mundo mágico y acceso completo a la biblioteca del ministerio. Los miembros de la orden lo miraron incrédulos. El profesor Dumbledore sabía que Harry tenía la biblioteca en su poder, pero no quería decirlo a los miembros de la orden.

Pero pasó algo increíble. Snape empezó a reír. JA JA JA JA JA JA. JA JA JA JA JA. Todos los miembros de la orden en los chicos lo miraron con incredulidad y hasta miedo. Nunca habían visto esa reacción en Snape. -Potter, dijo Snape. -Creo que mereces estar en mi clase. -¿Sacaste un Supera las expectativas verdad, dijo Snape. -Así es profesor dijo Harry. -Pues no hay problema. -Estas en mi clase. Ron cuando escuchó que Harry tendría la oportunidad de recibir pociones salió del trance y se entristeció, el no tomaría pociones y por eso no podría ser auror.

Pero escuchó a Harry decir. -Si le digo algo mejor que lo que le he dicho aceptaría también a Ron, dijo Harry a Snape. -Si dice algo mejor Potter, el señor Weasley será su compañero. Albus Dumbledore supo que Harry revelaría su secreto por ayudar a Ron e interiormente no estaba tan de acuerdo al revelar esa información. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Harry revelaría que tiene la biblioteca pero no los libros especiales del ministerio.

Harry sacó la bolsa con la biblioteca de su túnica y dijo. -Cuando dije que tenía acceso completo no lo decía sólo por decir. -Esta es la biblioteca del ministerio y puso la bolsa sobre la mesa. Snape se puso completamente serio y los miembros de la orden estaban pálidos. Todos dieron sacar a Snape su varita y apuntase asimismo y lo último que escucharon fue ¡Silencius!. Y lo vieron caer de su silla sujetándose el estómago.

Muchos de los presentes también estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras tanto Harry guardaba nuevamente la biblioteca y miraba a Hermione que estaba radiante de felicidad no solamente por la biblioteca si no también por que Ron sería su compañero. El trío no se separaría. Minutos después Snape se levantó y se retiro el hechizo. -Señor Weasley lo espero en mi clase fue todo lo que dijo Snape. -La reunión a terminado dijo Dumbledore que nunca creyó que una reunión podría ser tan divertida.

Antes que los miembros de la orden salieran Harry dijo. -Quería preguntarles algo a todos. Los miembros de la orden lo escucharon. -¿Puedo dejar a Seht libre en la casa?. -¿Quien es Seht, dijeron algunos miembros. -Mi serpiente, dijo Harry. -Se está aburriendo de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada. -No les hará daño a ninguno de ustedes. Dumbledore miró a la mayoría de los miembros que se encogieron de hombros y luego a Molly. Molly parecía meditarlo luego de un momento dijo. -Ya que no es peligroso no veo el problema. -Gracias, dijo Harry. -Solamente hay que dejarle en la cocina un poco de carne en un plato.

-Lo haré, dijo la señora Weasley. En ese momento Harry cerró los ojos y dijo esperen. Todos en el salón sintieron como de Harry salía un gran poder. Y empezaron a sentir que se quedaban sin oxígeno. Hermione observó como el aura de Harry crecía. Luego de un minuto en el que los miembros de la orden parecían a punto de desmayase con la excepción de Albus Dumbledore y Hermione. Harry abrió los ojos y dijo. -Dentro de cinco minutos comenzará un ataque simultáneo a Neville y su abuela y a Luna Lovegood y su padre.

Ron palideció al escuchar el nombre del Luna. -Severus sabes por que no te convocaron para esto. -Me imagino que Voldemort suponía que estaría en medio de una reunión y como su círculo interno está junto el, no soy necesario en este momento. -Además tiene a todos los mortifagos libres de Azkaban. -Tienes razón Severus, dijo Dumbledore. Harry dijo. -Yo iré a casa de Luna con Remus, Hermione, Moody, Tonks y Arthur.

-Todos los demás vayan con el profesor Dumbledore. -Harry, dijo Dumbledore conoces donde vive la señorita Lovegood. -No señor. -Pero en este momento lo sabré. -Todos toquen alguna parte de mi cuerpo y así lo hicieron. Harry utilizó la detección de ahora bien segundos observó cientos de ellas como si fueran vistas desde el cielo. Después de cinco segundos encontró la que buscaba. Y todos los miembros que estaban con el desaparecieron. Albus Dumbledore se quedó asombrado por las habilidades de Harry. El creo un traslador para ir a rescatar a Neville. Segundos después todos los miembros restantes desaparecieron.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y los demás miembros de la orden aparecieron observaron a quince encapuchados atacando a dos personas. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron a su forma felina de un hermoso color esmeralda que para sus enemigos sería el color de la muerte. Cambió su visión a nocturna gracias a sus lentes de contacto. Harry reconoció de inmediato a Luna. -Formen una media Luna y ataquen desde esas posiciones. -Yo me adentraré en el grupo de los mortifagos. -Cúbranme, dijo Harry. Harry entró entre los mortifagos lanzando la maldición Avada Kedavra Matando a varios con ella.

Luego utilizó algunos conjuros de magia blanca que dañaron mortalmente a los otros. Los miembros de la orden y Hermione se impactaron al ver a Harry. Pero inmediatamente cubrieron la espalda de Harry y atacaban a la vez. Sólo Moody era el único que lanzaba la maldición Avada Kedavra. Harry llegó a donde estaba tres mortifagos a punto que lanzarle la maldición asesina a Luna y su padre. Harry guardo la varita y movió ambas manos formando un círculo luego murmuró un conjuro y los tres mortifagos fueron elevados en el aire y como si estuvieran amarrados por las extremidades y la cabeza quedaron suspendidos, segundos después sus cuerpos habían sido desmembrados. La sangre que broto de ellos iba a caer sobre los Lovegood pero Harry con un movimiento de su mano la hizo desaparecer.

El señor Lovegood tenía a su hija entre sus brazos y Luna estaba con la cara en el pecho de su padre. Cuando Harry se acercó el señor Lovegood dijo. -Por favor a ella no. -Máteme a mi pero a ella no. Harry de pronto se sintió completamente sucio. Ahora que reaccionaba el había matado por lo menos a ocho mortifagos. Luna levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry. -¡Harry, dijo Luna. Y se separó de su padre jalándolo consigo hacia Harry. Luna se lanzó en un abrazo. Harry se sorprendió de haber sido reconocido en la oscuridad. Co. como me reconociste, dijo Harry. -Por los ojos. -Aunque me gustan más cuando son normales. Harry se sorprendió de la manera en que Luna tomaba todo. -Debemos irnos, dijo Harry. -Síganme.

Harry observó a los miembros de la orden y Hermione que traían a tres mortifagos amarrados y desmayados. Harry con unos movimientos de sus manos convirtió en piedras a los mortifagos muertos. Luna y su padre lo observaron. Uno con miedo y la otra como si esto fuera lo más común del mundo. Cuando se reunieron todos Harry levantó la mano y los tres mortifagos murieron por fractura del bulbo raquídeo. Todos lo observaron con expresiones asustadas. Harry convirtió en piedras nuevamente a sus enemigos y observó a Hermione con los ojos cristalinos. -Luego hablamos Mione, dijo Harry. -Todos sujétense de mi. Y así lo hicieron segundos después estaban frente al número doce de Grimmauld place.

-Por que ella apareciste afuera, dijo Tonks. -No podemos entrar gracias al encantamiento Fidelio, dijo Remus. -Esperemos hasta que aparezca el profesor Dumbledore. -Terminando decir eso apareció Dumbledore. -Me alegra verlos bien, dijo Dumbledore. Llamó a Neville y su abuela a los Lovegood y le dijo. -El cuartel de la orden del Fénix está en el número doce de Grimmauld place. Cuando se volvieron estaba frente a ellos la casa que el profesor Dumbledore había mencionado. Todos entraron a ella.

Al entrar Harry observó que faltaban varios miembros de la orden que acompañaron al profesor Dumbledore. Harry dijo. -¿Dónde están los demás miembros?. -¿Les pasó algo?. -No, dijo Dumbledore. -Fueron a encerrar al ministerio a los mortifagos capturados. -¿Y que pasó con los suyos, dijo Dumbledore temiendo la respuesta. -No busqué prisioneros. El profesor Dumbledore bajó la cabeza. Harry buscó a Hermione y la vio con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y dijo. -Lo siento Mione. -Pero no dejaré a ningún mortifagos con vida si puedo.

-Pero Harry, dijo Hermione. -No Mione. -Esos mortifagos que atrapamos hoy, puede que mataran a una familia mañana. -Puede que no conozcas a esa familia pero tú sentirías también la pérdida, más sabiendo que tu los atrapaste y luego escaparon e hicieron eso. -O quién sabe podría ser tu familia a la que mataran. -De ahora en adelante Mione no dejaré cabos sueltos. Hermione solamente lo abrazó. -Prométeme que no serás como ellos, dijo Hermione. -Lo prometo Mione.

El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Tonks. -¿Cuántos mortifagos encontraron?. -Eran quince. -¿Y todos los mató Harry?. -No, dijo Tonks. -Moody mató a dos. -¿Y que pasó con sus cuerpos?. -Harry los transfiguró en piedras. -Está bien, dijo Dumbledore un poco triste. Recuperó su alegría y dijo. -Aquí tenemos sanos y salvos a los Lovegood y los Longbottom. En esos momentos apareció Ron y Ginny por las escaleras.

Ron parecía furioso por no haber sido elegido por Harry para la misión pero además estaba nervioso. Buscó con la mirada entre los miembros de la orden y observó a Luna. Suspiró con tranquilidad y se acercó a ella. -Hola Luna, dijo Ron. -Hola Ronald. -Qué bueno que estas bien, dijo Ron con las mejillas coloradas. En eso apareció Ginny quién tomó de la mano a Luna y le dijo. -Acompáñame te mostraré la habitación en la que dormirás. -Aunque la compartirás con Hermione y conmigo.

Ron observó como luna y Ginny se dirigían por las escaleras a la habitación. Suspiró. Cuando se giro observó a Neville; que realmente estaba muy cambiado además de ser tan alto como el se veía delgado pero con músculos definidos o por lo menos eso mostraban sus brazos, además su cara era diferente. Había desaparecido ese aspecto bonachón que tenía, por un aspecto más serio y en sus ojos había decisión. -Hola Ron, dijo Neville. -Hola Neville, dijo Ron incrédulo por el nuevo aspecto de su amigo. Neville que comprendió que el cambio que el tenía había sido grande dijo. -Estas vacaciones hice mucho ejercicio. -Y tu que has hecho.

-Nada, dijo Ron que empezaba a sentirse un poco enojado consigo mismo por no haber querido realizar ejercicio con Harry. Neville se volvió y observó a Hermione que abrazaba a Harry por el cuello y tenía enterrada la cara en el pecho de este y Harry la tenía aprisionada por la cintura. Observó a Harry que ponía sus labios cerca de la oreja de Hermione. Entendió que le estaba dando palabras de consuelo. Se imaginó que Harry y Hermione eran novios. Pero lo que no encajaba era el por que la estaba consolando. Miró detenidamente a los que acompañaron a Harry y observó que todos tenían una expresión sombría. Bueno casi todos, Moody tenía la misma expresión de siempre.

-¿Y Ginny, dijo Neville. -Se dirigió a su habitación con luna, dijo Ron. Parpadeo varias veces. -¿Por que preguntaste por Ginny, dijo Ron. El contesto tranquilo. -Por que no la he visto y aquí estamos tu, yo, Harry, Hermione, Fred, y George. Ron giro en redondo y observó a Fred y George arriba en las escaleras apoyados en los barandales. -¡Oh entiendo, dijo Neville. -¿Ron no crees que parece como si el grupo que acompañó a Harry esta un poco extraño?. Ron observó detenidamente y se reprendió mentalmente por no analizar a todos los integrantes de la orden después de haberlos visto. El siempre observaba detenidamente. Aunque él estaba pensando en otros asuntos, por lo que no le había puesto importancia a los miembros de la orden.

-Tienes razón, dijo Ron. -Hasta Dumbledore parece un poco triste. -No me había dado cuenta de eso, dijo Neville. -Y eso que estuvo hablando con mi abuela mientras estaba con ella. -Bueno Neville, ven conmigo. -¿A donde, dijo curioso. -Compartirás la habitación conmigo, dijo Ron. Y Ron dirigió a Neville a la habitación. Cuando entraron Neville dijo. -¿Harry no duerme en esta misma habitación?. -No, dijo Ron el quiso dormir en la que fue de su padrino. -Entiendo, dijo Neville.

Albus Dumbledore le dijo a Tonks que llevara al señor Lovegood y a la señora Longbottom a las habitaciones desocupadas. Cuando regreses dirigete a la cocina. Tonks asintió. Dumbledore con una señal invito a todos los demás miembros de la orden y Hermione que lo siguieran. Entró a la cocina y esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados para empezar con esa reunión. Minutos después apareció Tonks. Bueno dijo Dumbledore. -Quiero el reporte de lo que pasó en el grupo que rescataría a los Lovegood.

Nuevamente le diré estoy feliz por los Reviews que me mandaron pero no me enojo si me envían mas.

Este capitulo también esta escrito en un cyber café. Un beso a las chicas por si aparecen mas como lo dije anteriormente y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	9. 8 Control y hora del Té

9.- Control y hora del Té

Hola de nuevo no se si les gustara este capitulo, perdí mi libreta con el cap original y aunque tengo los esquemas de los capítulos al rehacerlos no quedan igual al anterior. Por otro lado estuve un poco indispuesto pero aquí esta el siguiente cap.

PD: En este cap utilizo la palabra fiesta en cierta parte ya que no encontraba la forma de decir lo que estaba por suceder de manera no vulgar, espero que no les moleste. También ago una aclaración en una pequeña parte ago referencia a un Gay y como son personas muy sensibles les digo que me perdonen si les molesta lo que escribí, yo no lo considero ofensivo pero existen personas más sensibles que otras. Y nosotros los heterosexuales no somos exactamente la sensibilidad personificada.

Muchas gracias a jim, sakurawinner. pedro, LaynaLore, jorgemtz88, ELIAS, jan black y Souhi (Hielo Azul)

LaynaLore: Gracias por tu review y tienes razón sale caro. Al final de este cap esta un pequeño manual de FanFiction espero que te ayude y espero que no te moleste la forma de explicarlo.

Sakurawinner: Te prometo que el proximo cap sera un poco mas largo.

ELIAS: Muchas gracias por tu review, en especial por ser un H/G.

jan black: Gracias y esto es lo mas rápido que pude actualizar.

Souhi (Hielo Azul): Tienes razón esta violencia tiene un propósito para el fic.

Disfruten el cap.

Albus Dumbledore miró a todos los miembros y posó la vista en Moody. -¿Quieres decirnos lo que pasó Alastor?. Moody se levantó y dijo. -Cuando aparecimos observamos a los Lovegood acorralados por tres mortifagos, y doce los seguían a distancia. -Harry dijo que hiciéramos una media luna para atacar. -Una táctica excelente dijo Moody observando a Harry de manera paternal. Albus Dumbledore casi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias dijo Harry. -Pero el mérito de esa formación de ataque la tienen los griegos. -Es una forma de rodear al enemigo cuando es más numeroso. Moody sonrió y continuó. -Cómo decía los acorralamos y Harry hizo un hueco en medio de sus filas dijo Alastor con gran orgullo y se deshizo permanentemente de ellos. -Nosotros cubríamos su espalda y yo me deshice personalmente de dos.

-Luego no vi nada hasta que Harry regresó con los Lovegood y se deshizo de los últimos tres que habían atrapado. Albus escuchó que decía la palabra atrapado con algo de desdén. Albus pensó que Alastor estaba complacido con los nuevos métodos adoptados por Harry. Ya que lo veía con orgullo que era casi paternal. -¿Por que transfiguraste a todos los mortifagos en piedras, dijo Dumbledore. Harry se levantó y dijo. -Al principio solamente iba a transfigurar a los tres que estaban a punto de matar a los Lovegood. -¿Por que solamente a ellos, dijo Dumbledore.

Harry lo observó a los ojos y dijo. -Por que utilice la maldición secmembrus. Muchos de los miembros de la orden que estaban escuchando se estremecieron al escuchar la maldición y observaron a Harry con algo de miedo, además de pensar como un adolescente era capaz de realizar una de las maldiciones más difíciles de la magia obscura. Los otros miembros que no sabían nada quedaron bendecidamente ignorantes. -¿Cual es esa maldición, dijo Molly Weasley. Hermione también quería preguntar eso ya que estaba a punto de levantar la mano como si estuviera en clase.

Albus Dumbledore miró a Harry con tristeza. Harry ni siquiera mostraba una mísera muestra de arrepentimiento. "Necesitó poder controlar a Harry si no es posible que se convierta en un asesino despiadado. Y no le importe si la persona es inocente o no" pensó Dumbledore. Se dijo mentalmente que necesitaba pedirle a Hermione que lo ayudara. Luego cambió de idea. Si Harry se daba cuenta de que Hermione lo ayudaba a el, era posible que también se alejara de ella. Albus tuvo una idea y miró a Hermione. Hermione tendría que saber algunas cosas importantes de Harry así que utilizaría la Legeremancia con ella.

Albus miró a Hermione a los ojos y utilizó la Legeremancia. Casi cae de espalda cuando chocó con una sólida barrera mental. Cuando se recobró de ese fuerte golpe sonrió sabiendo que Hermione le ayudaría a controlar a Harry. Hermione que estaba a punto de levantar la mano observó a Dumbledore que la miraba fijamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió que Dumbledore quería acceder a su mente. Estaba a punto de utilizar la técnica supresora de la Legeremancia, pero recordó que Harry le dijo que solamente necesitaba utilizarla contra el y Voldemort. Por lo que no hizo nada. Se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore parecía aturdido. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo buen maestro que era Harry.

Hermione observó que Dumbledore la miraba como esperando ayuda. Y ella pensó que si podía le ayudaría. Observó a Harry que estaba a punto de explicar que era esa maldición. Harry miró detenidamente a los miembros de la orden. Algunos lo miraban con miedo mientras los otros lo miraban con normalidad. Sabía que después de explicar la maldición las cosas cambiarían. -Bueno, dijo Harry. -La maldición secmenbrus es una de las más difíciles de realizar de las artes oscuras. -Su nivel es de mayor dificultad que el Avada Kedavra. -Necesita mucha energía para poder realizarla. -Por eso Voldemort no la practica. Harry observó el temblor en los miembros de la orden al escuchar la palabra Voldemort.

Los miró detenidamente y por medio de la Legeremancia se dio cuenta de que muchos pensaban de cómo el era capaz de realizar tal maldición que hasta Voldemort trataba de no utilizar, por que mermaba sus fuerzas. Y Harry parecía que no se hubiera fatigado nada. -Como les decía, dijo Harry. -Esa maldición amarra con lazos invisibles las extremidades y la cabeza de la persona o personas a quienes se realiza. -Lógicamente se necesita muchísimo poder mágico para realizarla a más de una persona.

-Los miembros de la orden que acompañaron a Harry se estremecieron al pensar en el poder que tenía Harry. No vieron cuando Harry se deshizo de los tres mortifagos, pero sabían que tenía que haber realizado esa maldición a los tres al mismo tiempo. -Luego continuó Harry, los lazos empiezan a tirar hacia la dirección del miembro donde está sujeto el lazo hasta que desmiembra el cuerpo de la víctima. Harry miró detenidamente a todos los miembros y encontró el miedo en todos. Se dio cuenta por medio de la Legeremancia de que todos llegaban a la misma conclusión. Harry no se arrepentía de los actos realizados esa noche.

Algunos creían que Harry ya había matado antes. Observó a Hermione que lo miraba con tristeza. Antes que nada les diré una cosa, dijo Harry. Muchos de ustedes creen que yo ya he matado a personas. Por lo que les diré que hoy me estrene como asesino. Pero no me arrepiento de mis actos. Por que esos mortifagos hubieran hecho cosas peores si seguían vivos. Respeto la vida de las personas. Pero a veces para evitar un mal mayor se debe hacer uno pequeño. Y me arrepentiré de mis actos cuando esta guerra acabe. Los miembros de la orden lo volvieron a observar cómo un líder, y nuevamente sin miedo y con respeto. No sólo a el si no también lo que proclamaban sus palabras.

Dumbledore comprendió que Harry sabía el valor de la vida pero de todos modos le pediría a Hermione que estuviera continuamente con Harry y si observaba algún cambio en el o que perdía el control lo ayudara a recobrarlo, sabía que Hermione lo iba a hacer sin que el se lo pidiera. Pero el le pediría que no se alejara de Harry en ningún momento. Tuvo una idea y este era el momento de exponerla. -Bueno, dijo Dumbledore. -Ya sabemos lo que pasó en el rescate de los Lovegood.

-Harry, dijo Dumbledore. -Este año dormirás en la habitación para el premio anual. -Harry alzó una ceja. -Dumbledore sabía que Harry había entendido el por que dormiría apartado de sus compañeros. -Está bien, dijo Harry. -Hermione tu también puedes dormir en la habitación de la premio anual. Este año la premio anual es Katie Bell. Pero según se no la usará, por que no le gusta estar sola. Albus los miró y continuó. Ambos cuartos comparten la misma sala común. Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió. El también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno, dijo Dumbledore. Si no hay nada más que agregar podemos retirarnos. En esos instantes apareció Seht. Algunos miembros de la orden dieron un respingo. -Hola Harry, dijo Seht. -Vengo por algo de comer. Harry con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer un buen trozo de carne. Seht lo vio y se dispuso a comerlo. -Te espero en la habitación, dijo Harry. Y salió con todos los miembros de la orden que todavía no sé acostumbraban a escuchar hablar en pársel a Harry. Luego se dirigió con Hermione a la segunda planta y dijo. -Te espero en el cuarto. -En un instante estaré allí, dijo Hermione.

Harry entró a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta para Seht. Minutos después apareció. Harry abrió el baúl y dejó que Seht entrara en el. Nos vemos mañana le dijo Harry antes de cerrar el baúl. Cuando se giró observó a Hermione que lo miraba desde la puerta. -Hola amor, dijo Hermione. -Hola Mione. Y Harry observó el pijama de dos piezas que Hermione traía. Era de color rosa, la parte de arriba era una camiseta de tirantes y la de abajo era unos pantalones cortos. Harry se acercó y la besó.

-Estas hermosa le dijo Harry. -Aunque tú siempre estas hermosa. Hermione iba a decir algo pero fue callada con un beso. Harry lanzó un hechizo insonorizador tomó en brazos a Hermione y la llevó consigo a la cama entre las risas de ella. Jugaron cariñosamente y después de una hora de juegos se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente despertaron al alba, se hicieron cariños y Harry dijo. -¿Mione quieres entrenar conmigo?. -Si, dijo ella. -Entonces ve y cámbiate. -Te espero en el comedor para el desayuno.

Harry se empezó a preparar para el ejercicio. Sacó a Seht del baúl ya que hoy entraría al bosque y dejaría a Seht divertirse después de correr con el en su cuerpo. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Ron y Neville que vestían ropa deportiva. Harry estudió a Neville que había cambiado mucho, sonrió interiormente sabiendo que Neville se estaba preparando para la guerra. Se dio cuenta de que Neville miraba a la serpiente, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que Ron la vio no parecía estar tan intimidado. No te hará daño, dijo Harry. Es mi mascota y se llama Seht.

Harry escuchó a Neville decir con voz segura y firme. -lo se Harry, si está contigo confío en la serpiente, Harry se sorprendió de lo que Neville le dijo. Podemos entrenar contigo escuchó que decía Neville. Ron me contó que todos los días entrenabas. -No hay problema, dijo Harry. Harry continuó el trayecto con Ron y Neville hacia el comedor. Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto que "compartía" con Ginny y ahora también con Luna. Al entrar las observó sentadas en la misma cama y leyendo una revista que por lo visto era El Quisquilloso.

La miraron y Luna dijo. -¿Pasaste buena noche Hermione?. Hermione se sonrojó. Hermione sabía que Luna no decía las cosas con mala intención, pero a veces era incómodo la franqueza que poseía. Ginny estaba a punto de reír. Por lo cual Hermione dijo. -Voy a hacer ejercicio con Harry. Y empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Ginny y Luna se miraron. Luna dijo. -¿Podemos acompañarte Hermione?. -Por mi no hay problema, y dudo mucho que Harry tenga alguno. Se empezaron arreglar y minutos después se dirigieron a la cocina. Al entrar en ella se encontraron a Harry, Ron y Neville que estaban devorando la comida que les habían servido. Por que esa era la palabra, parecía que no habían comido en días.

En el caso de Ron era algo normal, en Harry se había hecho habitual pero nunca habían visto a Neville con tanto apetito. Las tres chicas observaron detenidamente a Neville. Ya no tenía la apariencia que ellas recordaban y se veía más seguro de si mismo. En eso los tres chicos levantaron la cabeza y saludaron. Ron como siempre lo hizo con la boca llena de comida. La señora Weasley las vio y les dijo. -¿Quieren desayunar?. Ellas asintieron. Se sentaron frente a los chicos y un minuto después las tres empezaron su desayuno.

-Hermione observó que Harry tenía dos platos abajo del que estaba comiendo. -¡Harry, dijo Hermione. -¿Ese es tu tercer plato?. Las chicas giraron su rostro y observaron los otros dos platos abajo del que Harry comía. -Si, dijo cómo si nada. -¡Harry, dijo Hermione. -Si comes mucho antes de entrenar te puede hacer daño. En eso Ron y Neville pidieron su segundo plato. -Ustedes también dijeron las chicas. La señora Weasley estaba encantada de que los chicos se alimentarán bien. Harry dijo. -Aliméntense bien chicas por que me imagino por sus ropas que irán con nosotros dijo observando a Luna y Ginny. Ellas asintieron. -Por que debemos comer tanto, dijeron las tres chicas. -Este día será bastante duro. -Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a hacer ejercicio dijeron Ginny y Luna. Ron también levantó la cabeza.

-Por eso no se preocupen. -El entrenamiento de hoy será tanto físico como mágico. -Pero no podemos hacer magia, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. -Pero yo sí, dijo Harry. -Y aplicare un hechizo de ocultación mágica en una habitación para que ustedes entrenen conmigo. En eso las chicas observaron a Seht que subía por el cuerpo de Harry hasta depositar su cabeza en el hombro de este. -Hermosa serpiente, dijo Luna. -Gracias, dijo Harry. -Seht también dice que eres hermosa. -Gracias Seht dijo Luda que acarició la cabeza del reptil. Ginny la miraba con los ojos como platos y Ron y Neville no diferían mucho de esa actitud.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron afuera de la casa para empezar el entrenamiento. Harry las hizo correr alrededor del bloque diez veces, luego con un trote suave los llevó al bosque donde había encontrado a Seht. Las chicas y Ron con la excepción de Hermione se veían un poco cansados, así que Harry los hizo entrar al bosque y les enseñó unos estiramientos y los hizo realizar algunas flexiones para las partes de su cuerpo siendo consciente de hasta qué punto podían llegar. Mientras Hermione, Neville y el realizaban las flexiones con mayor ahínco. Neville que no conocía algunos de esos ejercicios tenía ciertos problemas. Tanto en la realización como en el tipo de fuerza que estos requerían.

Luego de un momento Harry les preguntó si querían dar un paseo por el bosque. Seht que Harry había dejado libre desde que empezaron las flexiones apareció. Encontraron un claro en donde Harry hizo aparecer una manta y bebidas. Harry empezó un pequeño combate de entrenamiento con Seht. Todos incluida Hermione se asombraron de la velocidad y agilidad de Harry. Seht atacaba con todas sus fuerzas. A veces con su cola y la mayoría de ataques tratando de clavar sus colmillos en Harry que los esquivaba con verdadera gracia.

Los observaron por lo menos durante media hora hasta qué Harry habló en pársel. -asses siret amnest escucharon los chicos que Harry le decía a la serpiente. -Escuchaste eso amigo, dijo Harry. -Si, dijo Seht. Y también lo sentí. -Cuántas personas crees que sean, dijo Harry. -Como doce y los que serán atacados. Harry utilizó la detección de auras para ver las auras de esas personas y confirmó que eran doce personas y dos siendo arrastrados.

Los chicos escuchaban la conversación sin entender, hasta que Harry dijo. -Hay dos personas en problemas. -Quiero que me sigan pero que no interfieran. -Si necesito ayuda Ron y Neville me ayudarán. -Chicas ustedes busquen ramas que sean resistentes y no tan pesadas como armas. -¿Por que ramas, dijo Ginny. -Por que los atacantes son muggles. -Cómo lo sabes, dijo Ron. -Eso no importa ahora síganme. -Seht, dijo Harry mientras corría con el en su cuerpo. -Si Harry, dijo Seht. -En caso de que tenga problemas ayuda me sin que te vean. -¿Y como hago eso?. -Ataca desde los árboles. -Está bien, dijo Seht.

Cuando se acercaban a la zona donde estaban las personas siendo atacadas, escucharon decir no, por favor estoy embarazada mientras varios hombres soltaron carcajadas. Y a otra persona gritar que soltaran a su hija. Harry les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que lo esperaran. Y apareció en el claro, observó a doce hombres. Cuatro sosteniendo a cada mujer y cuatro que serían los que comenzarían la fiesta. La madre estaba con la blusa abierta mostrando el sujetador y los pantalones desabrochados. Mientras que la hija tenía la falda hasta la cintura mostrando su ropa interior y también con la blusa abierta.

-Vaya. -Vaya. -Vaya que tenemos aquí, dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras. Harry sintió como sus amigos rodeaban al grupo y estaban observando lo que podía pasar. Los hombres al escuchar una voz giraron la cabeza y observaron a Harry. -¿Que haces aquí chico, dijo uno de los hombres. Harry contestó. -Estaba corriendo hasta que me encontré ésta sorpresa. -Varios de los hombres rieron. -Bueno muchacho dijo el más grande y fuerte que era uno de los que iban a empezar la fiesta. -Tienes dos opciones. -La primera es unirte a la fiesta y la segunda es que si no te unes a la fiesta no saldrás de aquí por tu propio pie. Harry los observó a todos y luego a la madre y se detuvo un momento observando a la hija.

No parecía tener más de veintiún años. La chica lloró más fuerte al ver al muchacho. Sabiendo que sería uno más de los que la violarían. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que si el no se unía posiblemente no la contaría. Sabiendo lo que le ocurriría pensó que por lo menos ese joven era bastante atractivo. Harry por medio de la Legeremancia se dio cuenta de que las mujeres ya habían aceptado su destino. Y que esos hombres ya habían hecho esto en varias ocasiones. Muchos soltaron carcajadas cuando observaron a Harry viendo a las dos mujeres y deteniéndose en la más joven. -¿Creo que te unes a la fiesta verdad?.

-No, dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la camisa. Las dos mujeres lo observaron asombradas. La joven le dijo entre lágrimas. -Muchacho no lo hagas. -Yo te perdonaré lo que me tengas que hacer. -Se que no lo harás por tu gusto. Harry sonrió y dijo en un tono duro y escalofriante que hizo que los hombres temblarán y las mujeres se dieran cuenta de ello. -Si no las sueltan pasarán un tiempo en el hospital y luego en la cárcel. Cuando Harry se quitó la camisa los hombres pudieron observar a un muchacho fuerte. Aún el más grande de ellos sabía que ese muchacho era peligroso, más que todo por el tono de voz y la confianza que poseía.

El hombre más fuerte dijo. -Así que eres uno de esos que practican karate. Harry sonrió. Hermione sintió el poder mágico de Harry. Y observó que un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo. Al principio creyó que iba a utilizar la magia contra ellos. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando su magia para aumentar su fuerza física. Se sorprendió de las habilidades de Harry. Los hombres observaron como los músculos del muchacho parecían crecer y hacerse más fuertes. El más grande de ellos les ordenó a los otros tres que comenzarían la fiesta con el, que lo atacaran juntos. Los cuatro hombres se abalanzaron sobre Harry. Ninguno de los amigos de Harry estaban preparados para ver lo que pasó a continuación. Algo que hizo parecer su combate con Seht como un juego.

Harry se lanzó contra el primer hombre con un movimiento fluido en guardia derecha. Golpeó al primero en la cara fracturándole la nariz. Luego con un igualmente fluido movimiento le fracturó la pierna de un solo golpe en la rodilla. Otro le lanzó un golpe a la cara que Harry esquivó y con otro golpe a la rodilla también fracturó su pierna. Al siguiente le fracturó un brazo y el tobillo y el más grande y fuerte de ellos se lanzó a Harry en embestida. Harry lanzó una patada frontal avanzando hacia delante con impulso. Un golpe que lanzó a su adversario contra el suelo con las costillas frontales rotas. En eso un hombre tomó a cada mujer y los otros seis se lanzaron contra Harry que los atacó fracturándoles las piernas a todos.

Harry pasó entre todos los heridos y se acercó a los dos hombres que estaban deteniendo a las mujeres. Harry dijo. -Suéltenlas o aténganse a las consecuencias. Uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo y lo colocó en el cuello de la joven. En eso Harry sintió como Seht bajaba por el árbol y en un rápido movimiento golpeó con la cola a los dos hombres que cayeron inconscientes. Ambas mujeres al verse libres corrieron hacia Harry y lo abrazaron. La madre lo besó en ambas mejillas y lo soltó y la hija lo besó en la boca de una manera que Harry no pudo evitar. Observaron hacia atrás y vieron a los dos hombres inconscientes. Se extrañaron de ello. -Harry para resolver ese problema dijo mis amigos se encargaron de ellos. -Salgan ya dijo Harry.

Y las dos mujeres observaron como Harry palideció al observar salir a Hermione seguida de Ginny y Luna. Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Ron y Neville. -Her... -Hermi. -Hermione dijo Harry muy nervioso. Ron y Neville empezaron a reír por la cara de miedo que Harry tenía. Hermione se acercó y Harry se preparó para recibir un buen golpe y una reprimenda. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasó, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry y le dio un beso que casi lo deja inconsciente. Se volvió hacia Ron y Neville y dijo. -¿Por que reían?. -No viste la cara de miedo que tenía Harry cuando te vio. -Hermione sonrió. -La madre y la hija que Harry acababa de rescatar miraron a Harry y dijeron muchas gracias. -La más joven miró a Hermione y dijo perdón por besar a tu novio. -No hay problema. -En tu caso yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Harry entre cerró el seño. Hermione sonrió y le dio otro beso.

Harry dijo. -¿Tienen consigo algún teléfono celular para contactar con la policía?. -Teníamos uno, dijo la hija pero el más grande de ellos nos lo quitó. Harry se acercó a ese hombre y el hombre trató de atacarlo. Harry con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente. Tomó el celular se lo pasó a la joven y le dijo que le hablara a la policía. -Cuál es tu nombre le dijo Harry a la joven ella respondió Alicia Montgomery. -Y el tuyo. -Harry dijo simplemente. -Bueno salgamos del bosque y esperen a la policía afuera.

-¿No te quedarás con nosotras?. -No dijo Harry pensando en una mentira. -Ellos son mis alumnos de artes marciales. -Y sus padres los dejaron a mi cuidado. -Si descubren esto que pasó no volveré a trabajar en este país jamás. -Entiendo dijeron ambas mujeres. -¿Que decimos cuando nos pregunten quién nos rescato?. -Digan que no lo reconocieron. -Pero que por lo que vieron practicaba artes marciales. -Gracias dijeron nuevamente la madre y la hija. El nombre de mi hijo Será Harry en tu honor dijo Alicia. -Gracias dijo Harry. Después de ese percance los chicos regresaron a Grimmauld place.

Al llegar entraron y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso que estaba vacía. Harry entro y lanzó un hechizo al cuarto y dijo. -Bueno chicos y chicas ahora continuaremos con el entrenamiento mágico. Los observó y se dio cuenta de que querían preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Se llenó de paciencia que fue visible para todos y dijo. -¿Que es lo que quieren saber?. -¿Como aprendiste a pelear así, dijo Neville.

-Mira Neville dijo Harry. -Después de haber sido el saco de boxeo de mi primo durante la mayor parte de mi vida tenía que haber aprehendido como se golpea en el deporte del boxeo no lo crees. -El karate por otro lado lo aprendí viendo como se lanzaban esos golpes, patadas y proyecciones. -Añadiendo a eso mi entrenamiento, es como llegué a pelear como viste anteriormente. -Podrías enseñarnos dijeron todos con excepción de Hermione que ya conocía todos los movimientos que Harry había realizado aunque no poseía esa fuerza y agilidad.

Ella sabía que podía defenderse muy bien de unas dos o tres personas, pero con la práctica estaba segura de que podría vencer a cinco o seis. -Está bien, dijo Harry. -Les enseñare los movimientos básicos y si entrenan con dedicación serán unos buenos combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo. -Gracias dijeron Ron y Neville. -Después del entrenamiento mágico les enseñare los movimientos básicos del combate personal. Ron dijo. -¿Por que no te quedaste para hablar con los polecías?. -No se dice polecías es Policías, dijo Harry. -Ron, ya sabes que a mi no me gusta la atención y es suficiente con la que tengo en el mundo mágico para tenerla también en el muggle.

-Hermione, dijo Harry. -Si dijo esta. -¿Podrías enseñarles algunos escudos y ataques mientras voy al baúl?. -¿Que harás en el baúl Harry?. Harry se acercó a Hermione y dijo. -Aprovechando esta hora de entrenamiento de los chicos creare la puerta de la que hablamos. -¿Te acuerdas?. -Si, dijo Hermione. Harry Salió de la habitación y Hermione empezó a enseñarles algunos escudos y la forma correcta de ejecución. Luego algunos ataques, también ayudándoles en los puntos en los que fallaban. Entrenaron por una hora y media, se disponía a salir cuando Harry entro por la puerta. Venía vestido con ropa holgada y dijo. -Les mostraré los movimientos básicos y la forma correcta de lanzar los golpes, patadas y proyecciones.

Durante otra hora y media les enseñó las diferentes posturas, avances y movimientos con los cuales se desenvolverían en un combate. Luego les mostró los golpes y proyecciones. Les dijo que imaginarán a un oponente a la hora de practicar. Luego les enseñó ejercicios para aumentar su elasticidad y agilidad. -Ahora ya saben lo básico. -Así que pueden entrenar por separado, o juntos diariamente. Hermione se acercó a Harry y dijo. -¿Hiciste lo que tenías pensado?. -Si Mione. -Aunque tarde más de lo que tenía pensado. -Se puede decir que cuando acababa de entrar tenía diez minutos fuera del baúl.

-Bueno Mione después de comprar los libros de medimagia pasaremos dos días en el baúl. -Tendré que pensar en una buena excusa para que no nos interroguen por pasar dos días en el baúl y que no piensen que haremos algo tú y yo. Hermione se sonrojó. -Veo que entiendes lo que podrían pensar. -Más que todo la señora Weasley. Después de haber terminado con el entrenamiento el grupo se dirigió a la cocina para el almuerzo. Al entrar se encontraron con Remus y Tonks. -Hola chicos dijeron Remus y Tonks. -Hola dijeron todos. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea y dijo. -¿Tienen algo que hacer en la tarde?. -Yo no tengo asignaciones hoy dijo Tonks, ni yo dijo Remus. -Entonces dijo Harry. -¿Podrían llevarnos a algún centro comercial en el mundo muggle?.

Remus y Tonks se miraron y asintieron. -Creo que podemos acompañarlos para que se diviertan un poco. La señora Weasley no dijo nada solamente colocó el almuerzo en la mesa y empezaron a comer todos excepto Harry que dijo. -Creo que Neville y luna deben pedirle permiso a su abuela y padre respectivamente. La señora Weasley dijo. -Ellos ya regresaron a sus respectivas ocupaciones. -Dumbledore mandó un mensaje diciendo que el objetivo de los mortifagos eran Luna y Neville. -Así que ellos no tienen por que esconderse.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y subió para enviar una carta con su lechuza Hedwig a Gringotts. Para que le cambiaran galeones por dinero muggle y se lo enviaran nuevamente con su lechuza. Después de eso regresó a almorzar con sus amigos. Luego del almuerzo Harry y Hermione se pusieron de acuerdo para ayudar a los chicos y chicas a parecer muggles. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para vestirse. Veinticinco minutos después aparecían los chicos ya vestidos perfectamente como muggles. Quince minutos después aparecieron las chicas. Harry observó a Ginny, Luna y Hermione. El cambio más drástico fue el de Luna. Que no solamente parecía una muggle común y corriente si no que también se veía muy atractiva.

Harry pensó que era a causa de la falta de su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, a los rábanos que colgaban de sus orejas y a que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Observó a Ron y a Neville que miraban a las chicas como si fueran a devorarlas. Sonrió para si mismo. Les hecho una mirada más detallada a Ron y Neville. Ron ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la mirada que Neville le dirigía a Ginny. Por que estaba mirando fijamente a luna. De no ser así en este momento estaría a punto de lanzarse en contra de el. Miró a su Mione y dijo. -Creo que he muerto ya que estoy viendo un ángel frente a mí. Hermione se sonrojó. -¡Harry, dijo Hermione reprendiéndolo. -Pero si es la verdad Mione.

Se acercó y le dio un suave y dulce beso. -Bueno chicos es hora de que bajemos. -Remus y Tonks deben de estar listos. Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Tonks perfectamente vestida de muggle. Harry pensó que siendo metamorfomaga no tenía ningún problema para cambiar su imagen. Y el cabello color rosa chicle no alertaría mucho a los muggles ya que en ciertos lugares estaba de moda llevar el cabello de colores. Miró a Remus que no estaba vestido sien por ciento muggle pero pasaba. En esos instantes apareció Hedwig con una pequeña bolsa amarrada a su pata derecha.

Harry la abrió y dijo. -No pensé que cincuenta galeones fueran tanto dinero se dijo asimismo. -Bueno dijo Harry ya tenemos dinero suficiente para divertirnos. Los chicos lo miraron sonriendo. Ninguno reclamó que Harry los fuera a invitar. Estaban tan aburridos de estar encerrados más que todo Ron, Hermione y Ginny que a ninguno de los chicos les importo ese hecho. Salieron de Grimmauld place y caminaron un poco hasta donde Harry observó que pasaban taxis. Esperaron hasta que pasó uno y se detuvo frente a ellos. Harry le preguntó si cerca de allí existían centros comerciales y cual era el mejor. El señor del taxi le dijo que el mejor era "plaza mundo" le pidió si podía conseguir otro taxi para no separarse de sus amigos.

Rápidamente el taxista llamó por un radio que tenía en su taxi y en dos minutos otro taxista de la misma empresa que estaba cerca de la zona llegó al lugar. Se dividieron en dos grupos en uno iban Harry, Hermione, Neville y Remus. El otro estaba formado por los restantes. Se subieron al taxi tres atrás y Remus adelante. En el otro taxi Tonks iba al frente. En menos de veinte minutos estaban en plaza mundo. Pagaron los taxis y entraron al centro comercial. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el lugar, bueno con excepción de Harry y Hermione. Aunque Harry no había estado nunca en un centro comercial tan grande y lujoso los había podido observar por la televisión. Harry les preguntó si querían ver una película, Hermione dijo que si mientras les explicaba a los chicos y a los adultos lo que era. Se dirigieron a ver que películas estaba exhibiendo el cinema, eligieron Mortal Kombat. Compraron los boletos, palomitas de maíz y bebidas.

La película realmente estaba muy interesante apenas despegaban los ojos de la pantalla para comer y beber. Los efectos especiales los cautivaron. Terminó la película y salieron del cine. Afuera se encontraron con una gran multitud de adolescentes que no los dejaban pasar. Harry observó un cartel que decía se buscan modelos, si crees que tienes las actitudes preséntate. Ron preguntó de el por que habían tantos adolescentes. Las chicas señalaron al cartel. Aunque Ginny y Luna pidieron una explicación de que era eso. Cosa que no difería mucho de la pregunta de Remus y Tonks. Hermione les explicó y dijo que quería observar los aspirantes a modelos y la ropa.

Hermione no era una fanática de las modas pero ya que estaban en ese lugar no afectaba que apreciara la nueva moda en ropa. Harry no tenía ganas de estar observando eso pero por Hermione se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar observaron a una adolescente que Hermione explicó que era la modelo joven de moda. El nombre de ella era Michelle Green. Ron y Neville dijeron que era muy hermosa. Hermione miró a Harry para ver su reacción ante la chica. No pudo más que complacerse al observar a Harry viendo a la chica con normalidad. Dirigió su mirada a Michelle y la observó desfilar. Cuando la chica llegó al final de la pasarela se detuvo y observó al grupo en donde estaba ella.

Se bajó de la pasarela y fue rodeada por cuatro gigantescos hombres que de seguro eran sus guardaespaldas. Abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a ellos. Miró a Harry lo tomó de la mano y literalmente lo arrastró ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. Harry iba a refutar cuando ella le puso un dedo en los labios. Harry giro su rostro y observó una cámara grabando el espectáculo. "Lo que me faltaba dijo Harry mentalmente ahora estoy en televisión nacional". Michelle lo subió a la pasarela tomó un micrófono y dijo el es lo que estamos buscando.

-Les presentó al nuevo modelo de la compañía Zeus. Y Harry fue fotografiado hasta tal punto de quedar completamente alucinado. Sintió que lo tomaban de los brazos y que alguien le apretaba el trasero observó a un hombre y una mujer. Por lo visto el hombre tenía ciertas tendencias extrañas ya que fue el quién le apretó el trasero. Lo llevaron a un improvisado vestuario minutos después salía vestido con un traje formal. Michelle se acercó lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caminar por la pasarela cuando llegó al final Harry observó a Hermione a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió como diciéndole que no se preocupara que ella no estaba enfadada.

Harry se tranquilizó y caminó más desenvuelto. Fue dirigido nuevamente al vestuario donde minutos después salía con ropa de cuero. Desfiló en varias ocasiones con diferentes tipos de ropa. En algunas ocasiones le soltaban el cabello para darle una apariencia más rebelde. Cuando el desfile terminó se disponía a huir. Pero Michelle observando su reacción lo acaparó nuevamente. Lo dirigió a donde estaban los socios de la empresa Zeus. Le pusieron sobre la mesa unos papeles para que los firmara. Harry les dijo que no podía ser modelo pues tenía ocupaciones durante todo el año excepto para Navidad y unos días más y también en junio hasta septiembre. Uno de los socios se acercó a Harry y miró su cicatriz.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el era un mago. -Hola dijo ese hombre. -Mi nombre es William Jones. -Y creo que no hay ningún problema para que modeles solamente en esas fechas ya que casualmente son las fechas en las que sacamos nuestros nuevos modelos en ropa. Harry escuchó todas las propuestas y la cantidad de dinero que ofrecían. Y viendo que sería muy difícil rechazar tales ofertas aceptó. Firmó los contratos y le dieron toda la ropa que había modelado. Además le crearon una cuenta bancaria e ingresaron una cantidad considerable de dinero por el modelaje de ese día. También el señor William le preguntó si podían utilizar un distintivo de el para los nuevos modelos. Le ofreció una buena suma de dinero por ello. Le llevaron el contrato y Harry sin pensarlo mucho lo firmó. Luego de que lo hubo firmado empezó a pensar que no había sido muy buena idea hacer eso.

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive los Dursleys estaban observando el programa que había puesto Dudley en donde aparecían los nuevos modelos de ropa y Michelle que era la principal razón por la que Dudley estaba viendo el programa. En esos momentos observaron a la modelo bajarse de la pasarela y tomar a un chico. Dudley casi muere de un infarto al reconocer a Harry. Vernon que estaba bebiendo escupió la bebida y Petunia ahogó un grito. -Maldición, dijo Vernon. -Ahora el anormal también es famoso en nuestro mundo. Harry después de haber terminado de firmar los papeles regresó con sus amigos y les contó lo sucedido. Todos reían. Harry les comentó que se estaba arrepintiendo del último contrato firmado. Hermione le dijo que no podía ser tan malo. Harry parecía no muy convencido. Se dirigieron a tomar un té a un establecimiento del local. Entró y fue atendido como una celebridad.

Varias chicas intentaron acercarse pero ante la mirada de Hermione cambiaron de idea. Harry estaba bastante triste. -¿Que te pasa Harry, le dijo Hermione. -Creo que nunca podré ser una persona normal. Hermione pensó que Harry tenía razón. Pero para alegrarlo le dijo. -Lo que pasa Harry es que has sufrido mucho en la vida y de cierta forma te recompensa de esta forma. -Preferiría que no me recompensará de ninguna forma. -Hermione le dijo muy bajito, piénsalo de esta forma Harry. -En ambos mundos puedes hacer cambios y ayudar a las personas. -No veo cómo pueda hacer cambios en el muggle. -Harry puedes decir ciertas cosas que ayuden a la juventud a no cometer errores. -Y las personas te escucharán. -Y en el mágico también puedes hacer cambios para tener un mejor futuro y libre de prejuicios. Harry sonrió. -Creo que tienes razón Mione. Luego de esa charla Harry se animó y empezaron a disfrutar del lugar. Se tomaron fotografías, comieron y compraron algunos recuerdos y regresaron a Grimmauld place.

Al llegar ya estaba oscureciendo. Entraron y observaron a todos los miembros de la orden que por lo visto estaban esperandolos. Dumbledore le dijo a Remus, Tonks y Harry que lo siguieran. Entraron al comedor y empezaron la reunión. Harry observó a Snape que estaba sentado y muy maltrecho. No lo vio al entrar entre los miembros de la orden por lo que se imaginó que estuvo en el comedor sentado esperandolos. Albus empezó a hablar. -Los he reunido por que tenemos que discutir algo importante. Severus dijo Dumbledore.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que tenía que decir Snape. Se veía tan cansado que nadie dijo nada por que no se había incorporado para hablar. -El señor oscuro, dijo Snape. -Está sumamente molesto por los hechos ocurridos ayer en la noche. Se estremeció al recordar la tortura a la cual fue sumido. -Cree que yo pude haberme enterado por medio de otros mortifagos de lo que iba a suceder y les di una pista. -Como yo no sabía nada de eso tuve una reunión no muy placentera. -Me ha puesto una tarea. -Que es la de saber cómo se enteraron de el ataque.

Harry se levantó y dijo. -Eso es fácil. -Dígale que mi círculo de amigos posee una forma de comunicarse en caso de estar en peligro. Snape se reprendió mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso. Aunque luego analizó que no era nada fácil pensar cuando estaba siendo sometido a un cruciatus. Snape suspiró y dijo. -Además a las filas del señor tenebroso se han unido los vampiros y algunos clanes de hombres lobo. -Y también los constantes aspirantes a mortifagos que acuden a el. -Pero está molesto por los doce mortifagos atrapados y la desaparición de quince. Dirigió una mirada a Harry que entendió que Snape ya se había enterado de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Por lo que tenemos problemas con los vampiros ya que el Avada Kedavra no los afecta y no todos los miembros de la orden pueden hacer magia que pueda dañarlos. -Ya que los ataques de luz solamente los repelen un momento y los de fuego solamente les causa un daño momentáneo, además la mayoría no están capacitados para poder combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. -Ya que son muy rápidos y fuertes. -Y ninguno puede realizar magia oscura que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminarlos. -Con excepción de Potter claro.

Harry se levantó nuevamente y dijo. -Existen formas de vencerlos sin recurrir a magia oscura que pueda dañar a los miembros de la orden. Snape alzó una ceja y dijo. -¿Como cual?. -Como la maldición "espilus". Snape que era el que conocía más magia oscura que cualquiera dijo. -¿Cual es esa maldición?. Los miembros de la orden se sorprendieron de que Snape no conociera esta maldición ya que Snape había estado en el bando oscuro. Era lógico que ellos no conocieran esa maldición aunque viendo a Albus Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que el tampoco la conocía. Su cara mostraba que no sabía de ella.

-Bueno, dijo Harry. -La maldición espilus es magia oscura pero no avanzada. -Se podría decir que es una de las primeras maldiciones oscuras aunque realmente no se le puede catalogar como tal. -Ya que los magos que la crearon no conocían la magia oscura. -Para comenzar esa maldición solamente daña a los vampiros si golpea a cualquier persona que no sea un vampiro no le causará ningun daño. -Fue creada por unos magos que vieron que los vampiros aumentaban su número de una madera demasiado rápida. -Y aunque los magos se defendían muy bien cuando eran atacados por un vampiro casi siempre terminaban escapando de el. -Pero los muggles de esos tiempos eran bastante rápidos y fuertes, mucho más que los magos. -Con el tiempo ellos que habían sido la principal presa habían desarrollado formas de defensa y ataque conociendo los movimientos de su enemigo.

-Descubrieron que una forma de matarlos era decapitandolos o clavando una estaca en el corazón de el vampiro. -Pero los magos que no tenían esa agilidad, velocidad y conocimiento del arte de la lucha contra los vampiros, crearon la maldición espilus con la cual podían atacar a distancia y aunque no diera la maldición en el corazón les causaba un gran daño. -Pues cuando él aire que lanza la maldición golpeaba su cuerpo se convertía en una estaca de madera. -Otra cosa, dijo Harry. -Voldemort no conoce esta maldición pues solamente existe un libro en el cual se encuentra y ese libro lo tengo yo. -Por lo que a las personas que les enseñe a realizarla deberán firmar un contrato mágico que yo diseñare. -En el cual si alguien trata de enseñarla perderá el conocimiento de esta.

-Profesor Snape, dijo Harry. -Usted no puede estar en la batalla. -Pero dudo mucho que no quiera conocer esa maldición por lo cual espero que firme el contrato para poder enseñársela. -Snape movió la cabeza afirmativamente. -El motivo del contrato es que si Voldemort conoce esa maldición podrá utilizar la fuerza para unir a sus filas a todos los vampiros. -Por el momento los que se han unido a el lo han hecho por poder. -Luego de que la guerra termine podrán enseñar la maldición a sus descendientes únicamente. -El contrato nunca perderá su validez. -Y automáticamente sus descendientes estarán sujetos a el. -Por otra parte existen varios conjuros de magia blanca que proporcionan un escudo físico.

-Sólo funciona una sola vez. -Después de repeler al enemigo se debe de volver a realizar el conjuro sobre nuestra persona para evitar otro posible ataque físico. -En un combate es muy difícil aplicarse el conjuro uno mismo y atacar. -Por lo cual cuando se combata se hará en dos filas. -Cuando el de la primera fila tenga que aplicarse el conjuro nuevamente él de atrás le aplicará él conjuro al de adelante. -Por los hombres lobo no hay que preocuparse tanto pues ellos no atacarán en combinación con los vampiros. -Si atacan los hombres lobo después de los vampiros la segunda fila pasara al frente y la que era la primera les aplicará el conjuro a ellos. -Yo sé realizar el conjuro. -Pero creo que el profesor Dumbledore estará más capacitado para enseñarles dicho conjuro.

Snape dijo. -Además el señor oscuro me pidió que averiguara más sobre Potter. -Está seguro que existe algo más aparte de la profecía por lo cual Harry es un enemigo tan soberbio. Harry dijo. -En realidad si lo hay. Albus Dumbledore le iba a decir a Harry que no comentara nada. Pero Harry lo detuvo. -Profesor Dumbledore creó que es hora de que los miembros de la orden lo sepan. -Y además si el profesor Snape lleva esa información estará en una mejor posición para saber lo que se planea. -Es posible que piense en el como el mortifago más leal. -Lo que nos beneficia de sobremanera. -Está bien, dijo Dumbledore.

Harry miró a todos y dijo. -Así como Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor. Los miembros de la orden se empezaron a ver entre ellos con caras de asombro. Harry continuó. -Además de la profecía yo soy el descendiente de el mejor amigo y enemigo de Slytherin. -¿Que es lo que dice la profecía dijo la señora Weasley?. -Eso no es importante, dijo Harry. -Ahora profesor Snape tiene la información que Voldemort considera la más valiosa. -Que es conocer a su enemigo. Snape afirmó con la cabeza. Harry les dijo a los miembros de la orden que el dieciocho de agosto les enseñaría la maldición espilus así que necesitaba que estuvieran en la tarde en Grimmauld place. Albus Dumbledore empezó a plantear las nuevas normas de seguridad que implantarían en el país, la seguridad en Hogwarts y otros asuntos de la orden. La señora Weasley preguntó si no había ningún problema con ir el quince de agosto a el callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles de los chicos.

Snape dijo que el señor oscuro estaba muy ocupado ordenando algunos asuntos y agrupando sus fuerzas para comenzar un ataque. Por lo que no era necesario que muchos miembros de la orden acompañaran a los chicos cuando fueran al callejón Diagon. Es más, dijo Snape. -Creo que pueden dejarlos un tiempo solos para que se diviertan como jóvenes normales. Los miembros de la orden al completo miraban con incredulidad a Snape. Harry tenía los ojos como platos. Y el profesor Dumbledore sonreía ampliamente. Albus Dumbledore dijo. -Creo Severus que te enpiezas a preocupar por los chicos. Snape tenso su rostro y puso la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre.

Cuando terminó la reunión y salían del comedor se encontró con Hermione que se veía un poco inquieta. Harry se acercó a ella y le dijo. -¿Te pasa algo Mione?. Hermione lo miró y dijo. -Harry tengo algo que mostrarte. -Pero no se como te lo vayas a tomar. Harry se empezó a poner inquieto. -¿Es algo malo Mione?. -Depende de cómo te lo tomes. -¿Quieres saberlo, dijo Hermione. Harry lo meditó y dijo. -Si, quiero saberlo. Hermione iba a tomar de la mano a Harry para llevárselo consigo cuando la señora Weasley dijo. -¿Hermione cariño me harías el favor de traer a los demás chicos para cenar?. Hermione dijo. -Por supuesto señora Weasley. -Harry lo dejaremos para después de la cena, dijo Hermione. Harry asintió. -Harry cariño, dijo la señora Weasley. -Ven conmigo al comedor. Harry se dirigió con la señora Weasley y se sentó en la mesa.

Observó a la señora Weasley haciendo muchos movimientos con la varita y varias cacerolas, sartenes, platos, vasos y cubiertos empezaron a moverse por todas direcciones. Quince minutos después Harry sentía el aroma de una deliciosa comida. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina. Empezaron a cenar mientras charlaban de cosas triviales. Un momento después aparecieron Fred y George. Y se sentaron a la mesa. Se unieron a la charla y empezaron a contar sobre cómo les fue en el negocio de los sortilegios. Cuando la señora Weasley llevó el postre Fred se levantó cubriendo a George que depositó unos polvos sobre el pastel que la señora Weasley había puesto sobre la mesa.

Harry que estudió a Fred con la mirada le dijo a Hermione que no comiera el postre. Todos se sirvieron mientras Harry y Hermione comenzaron una charla sobre los lugares a los que irían en el callejón Diagon ya que entre la plática que habían tenido Harry les había contado que los dejarían pasear libremente. Los chicos terminaron de comer ante la mirada de Fred y George. Unos segundos después con una ligera explosión todos los chicos menos Fred, George, Harry y Hermione tenían la cabeza con la forma de un cerdo.

Los gemelos empezaron a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Harry y Hermione al principio miraron shockeados a sus amigos para luego también empezar a reír. Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a George y dijo con una voz terriblemente serena. -¿Como se quita esto?. George dijo entre risas. -Si me atacas tendrás que ir a Hogwarts con ese aspecto. Ginny guardó su varita y se sentó. Ron se miraba enfadado. Su cara de cerdo estaba roja. Luna estaba como si no pasara nada. En tanto Neville tenía una expresión de. No otra vez, en su cara de cerdo.

En esos instantes apareció la señora Weasley por la puerta. Observó a los chicos. Y miró a Fred y George con una mirada reprobatoria y dijo. -¡FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!. -QUIERO QUE VUELVAN A LA NORMALIDAD A TODOS LOS CHICOS AHORA MISMO. Fred y George sacaron unos dulces de sus ropas y se los dieron a los chicos. Luego de comerlos regresaron a la normalidad. -Esa broma fue inspirada gracias a la cara de tu primo, Harry, dijo Fred. Harry sonrió y dijo. -Creo que has inmortalizado a Dudley, dijo Harry reteniendo una risa que a pesar de que los chicos seguían un poco enfadados también se contagiaron de ella. Terminaron de cenar, Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y dijo. Ahora puedes decirme que es lo que te tenía tan inquieta. Primero ven conmigo Harry, dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano llevándolo consigo.

Pequeño Manual de FanFiction.

Para introducir un capítulo o una nueva historia te vas al vínculo Documents dentro del existen tres espacios para ser llenados los cuales son Doc Label, Format y File on computer. Doc Label es un nombre temporal para el documento a subir a la página. Format tiene como función presentar ciertas cualidades que tomará el documento a subir en el momento de estar dentro de la base de datos de FanFiction y File on computer es donde se agrega el archivo a subir a la página. Nota si quieres subir un archivo debes de cerrar el programa en el cual lo has escrito, recomiendo también que este dentro de una carpeta.

Stories es el segundo vínculo a tratar. Dentro del se encuentran varias opciones que son bastante sencillas por ejemplo la creación de un nuevo Fic. Los pasos son bastante sencillos creo que no requieren una mayor explicación. Tal vez solo decir que el Rated M es para adultos y los antecesores son para un lector de menor edad. Dentro de Stories para agregar un capítulo a una historia creada te vas a la opción Edit y allí en una de las casillas en blanco presiona una pequeña flecha y te dará el nombre del documento que introduciste en Doc Label de el vínculo Documets, en la opción Label de el vincolo Stories qu es donde estamos le agregas el nombre que quieres darle al capítulo y ya lo tienes agregado.

El siguiente vínculo importante es el de Reviews y te vas al vinculo Anonymous y te aparecerá una nueva pantalla en la cual estará la opción Anonymous Review. En ella deberás ponerlo en Enabled esta palabra debe de estar en color verde. Ahora tienes activado los Reviews anónimos.

Esas opciones son las más importantes para agregar un nuevo capítulo o un nuevo Fic. Si tienes algún otro problema me lo puedes decir. Pero dime que es lo que exactamente quieres que te explique. Aunque en este momento sin computadora es un poco cansado, ya que cómo sabes escribo en un Cyber café por lo que cuando terminó de escribir un capítulo estoy hasta la coronilla, por tanto ruido de las personas que me rodean.

Nuevamente les diré estoy feliz por los Reviews que me mandaron pero no me enojo si me envían mas.

Este capitulo también esta escrito en un cyber café. Un beso a las chicas por si aparecen mas como lo dije anteriormente, ¡otra vez! y un cordial apretón de manos para mis camaradas.


	10. Nota

Gracias a ASDF por decirme que están copiando ideas de mi fic aunque por lo que leí prácticamente son casi los capítulos completos, pero no me molesta porque lo mejor de este fic esta por venir. Creo que de una u otra forma casi todos copiamos aunque sea involuntariamente algo del fic de otro y de cierta forma me halaga que alguien lo considere lo suficientemente bueno para copiarlo.

Siento mucho tardar en actualizar el fic, perdí mi libreta con los capítulos que he escrito. Espero encontrarlos a más tardar el sábado ya que mañana viernes estoy de vacaciones. Gracias a por su paciencia.

PD. Tengo PC nueva e Internet por lo que espero subir varios caps en este mes se despide Jimmy Rodríguez (King28)


	11. Chapter 11

Siento mucho la tardanza. Todavía no agradezco los reviews porque el capitulo esta incompleto. Extravié mi libreta y perdí todo lo escrito por lo que debo de comenzar de cero. Bueno espero subir este cap a mas tardar el domingo. Y ese día les agradeceré como se merece.

Los dejo con la parte de la continuación de este fic.

Hermione dirigió a Harry al cuarto donde estaba el tapiz de los Black.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?, dijo Harry.

-Es lo que quiero que veas. Hermione se colocó frente al tapiz y le señaló los nombres Dorea Black y Charlus Potter.

Harry lo observó por unos momentos y pasó el dedo por esos nombres. -Entiendo dijo Harry estoy emparentado con los Black.

-Bueno dijo Harry, Sirius dijo que todas las familias de sangre pura estaban emparentadas.

-Tiene razón dijo Hermione, ella dijo tiene en lugar de tenia, para no afectar a Harry. Señaló a varios sitios del árbol entre ellos estaban las familias de Ron por parte de padre y madre. También los Crabbe y los Rosier.

-¿Cual es el punto de esto Mione?.

-¿Harry no lo entiendes?. Harry observó más detenidamente el árbol y entre cerro el seño.

-¡Si Harry!. Sirius era tu tío. -Lo que te convierte en primo de tercer grado con Draco y Hermione se veía muy nerviosa. Por lo que Harry terminó de decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Y Bellatrix lestrange es mi tía.

-Harry, dijo Hermione. -¿Crees que ellos sepan que eres su pariente?.

-No estoy seguro, dijo Harry. Que se veía cada vez más furioso. Harry apretó los puños y sus ojos cambiaron a su forma felina, las cosas alrededor empezaron a tambalearse, Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo Abrazo en forma conciliadora pero todo a su alrededor no dejaba de temblar así que lo beso. Harry empezó a responder al beso aunque Hermione lo sintió muy tenso. Poco a poco se relajó y las cosas dejaron de temblar. Hermione levantó la vista y dijo.

-¿Harry cuando tus ojos cambian puedes ver en la oscuridad?. Harry empezó a reír, sabía que era una broma de Hermione.

-No Mione por el cambio de mis ojos no. -Pero si puedo ver en la obscuridad cuando utilizo algunas de mis transformaciones de animago.

-Aunque si te soy sincero también puedo ver en la oscuridad cuando quiero. Hermione se impresionó pero no preguntó más. De todos modos dentro de poco conocería todo lo que Harry podía hacer.

-Creo que debería de comentarles a los chicos sobre esto, dijo Harry. Segundos después entraron a la habitación Ron, Ginny, Neville, la señora Weasley y Remus.

-Que fue lo que pasó chicos dijo Remus.

-Bueno, dijo Harry. -Lo que pasó es que...

-Hermione lo detuvo y dijo yo sé los diré. Harry asintió.

-Cuando regresamos de nuestro paseo y ustedes entraron a la reunión.

-Yo entre a esta habitación. –Estube Observando el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black. -Y para resumirles todo nos dimos cuenta de que Sirius era el tío de Harry.

Hermione observó a Harry que bajó un poco la vista. -Pero eso no es todo si no que si Sirius es el tío, los demás parientes de Sirius también lo son de Harry. Remus dijo. -Bellatrix lestrange es su tía. -Y Draco Malfoy su primo, dijo Hermione.

Ron por primera vez en su vida sintió el dolor de Harry. Harry siempre había querido tener familia, y cuando descubre que la tiene son sus enemigos.

Se acercó a Harry le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dijo.

-Harry no te preocupes por eso. -Nosotros somos tu familia, hermano y quién sabe tal vez dentro de Algún día puedas tener tu propia familia con Hermione. Hermione se sonrojó. Harry levantó la cabeza y se veía mucho más tranquilo y aliviado. –Gracias, Ron.

Luego de esa charla todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y Hermione a la que compartía con Ginny y Luna para luego dirigirse a la de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos continuaron con la rutina del día anterior aunque regresaron a la casa un poco mas adoloridos.

Mione, dijo Harry. ¿Quieres ayudarme a redactar un contrato?. Claro Harry, dijo Hermione.

Chicos, dijo Harry. ¿Ustedes quieren acompañarnos o harán algo?.

Creo que ire a la cocina, dijo Ron. Y yo lo acompañare, dijo Neville.

Nosotras iremos a descansar a la habitación dijeron Ginny y luna.

Entonces nos veremos más tarde dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entraron en ella y Harry conjuro un escritorio con dos sillas para empezar a redactar el contrato. ¿De que se trata el contrato Harry?, dijo Hermione. Comenzaré por el principio, conozco una maldición muy antigua que le enseñaré a los miembros de la orden.

Pero esa maldición si la llega a conocer Voldemort la utilizará para malos propósitos. ¿Y que maldición es esa?, dijo Hermione. Es la maldición espilus, y se utiliza contra los vampiros.

Si Voldemort la conociera la utilizaría para unir por la fuerza a todos los clanes de vampiros. Por eso pienso crear un contrato mágico en el cual si alguien de los que lo han firmado trata de enseñarla perderá el conocimiento de esta.

Cuando la guerra termine ellos podrán enseñar esa maldición a sus descendientes y automáticamente ellos estarán sujetos bajo el mismo contrato. Entiendo, dijo Hermione.

Empezaron a trabajar y varias horas después lo habían terminado. Justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, dijo Hermione sonriendo. Bueno Mione vamos a almorzar. Harry enrollo el pergamino lo guardó en su baúl y se dirigió con Hermione al comedor. Cuando entraron ya estaban todos los chicos sentados en la mesa junto con los adultos menos Molly Weasley que era la que servía el almuerzo. Harry observó que Remus tenía un periódico muggle en las manos. Hola, dijo Harry.

Y se sentó junto a Hermione que también había saludado. Mira esto Harry, dijo Remus. Y le pasó el periódico que el tenía. Me lo dio Tonks hace un momento. Le la octava página. Harry buscó esa página y observó una fotografía de el. Hermione se acercó para enterarse también de la noticia. La noticia decía.


End file.
